Fitler and The Curse Of Tutankhamun
by FitlerCurse
Summary: When a lone human exploring Egypt gets hit with a curse from Tutankhamun, things don't go the way as they seem. He embarks on an adventure to rid the curse, but this adventure is about to get interstellar.
1. Final Amendment Arc

_"An unreadable adventure" - Lunar Lunatic_

CHARACTER BIOS:

Fitler Kobashi -

Age: 24

Occupation: Junior Archeologist

Sexuality: Straight

Hometown: Leeds, England

Fitler Kobashi is a Junior Archeologist, graduating fron attending Matsumoto University in Japan after wanting to explore the Japanese lifestyle. On a placement to Egypt, he was shadowing a senior archeologist to uncover any remains tracing back to Ancient Egyptian, he went to explore Tutankhamun'a tomb—upon exploration he was immediately hit by a curse. The curse would bestow him with powers associated with Ancient Egyptian gods, depending on what type of environment he is in. Is there more to this curse, though?

ISIS Operative -

Age: 28

Occupation: International terrorist

Sexuality: Straight

Hometown: Mosul, Iraq

Not much is known from this silent, mask wearing individual. He's a part of the Islamic State, and his a considerably dangerous person. While on a mission to liberate Shubra El-Kheima in Egypt, he met with a young archaeologist who had abnormal abilities (wink, wink). The liberation mission failed, and instead of returning back home to face a possible punishment by death, he decided to join the archeologist on his mission.

Lunar Lunatic (my favourite character) -

Age: 20

Occupation: Galactic Adventurer

Sexuality: Trisexual

Hometown: Triton, Neptune's moon

After his home was crushed into near extinction from the hands of a powerful being. Lunar Lunatic decided to venture out across galaxies, far into the unknowns, robbing planets and stealing artifacts—then selling them on the black market. One of the artifacts he found on his ventures, a Celestial Piece, he decided to hold onto for safe keeping. He plans on avenging his people, after watching most of them die an unfair death.

Donec -

Age: 11 (Goblin Years)

Occupation: Time Sage to the Vanaheimr Regime

Sexuality: Undisclosed, possibly bi

Hometown: Vanaheimr, Nine Realms

Coming from Vanaheimr, Donec has been blessed with the typical Vanaheimr abilities of seeing into the future, along with physical precognition. He worked along with other Time Sages to help preserve Vanaheimr's safety from outside intruders. Silent but always on point, he's able to use the abilities given to him by Njorör at an expert level.

Fitler Kobashi's last rites.

After his search for the tomb of King Tutankhamen, he was cursed by the Seal of Egyptian Banishment. From now on, he is a spawn of Tutankhamen.

He is Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen.

Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen interrogating an ISIS operative. Play cool or contradict? This was the question on his mind when finding out how to remove the curse.

The ISIS operative ends up joining Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen's quest to liberate West Africa- wait, what? He is a lunatic, and speaking of lunatics, Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen and ISIS Operative are going to space.

Because lunar? Lunatic? Ah, you don't get it.

THE LUNAR LUNATIC. This dude is a bandit in space and has seen the Big Bang. But since ISIS Operative doesn't believe in The Big Bang, The Lunar Lunatic got trapped in an infinite time loop, and the only way to escape is to banish him to the sun.

ONE SMALL STEP FOR MAN, ONE GIANT DEATH FOR THE LUNAR LUNATIC.

Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen and ISIS Operative discover that Lunar Lunatic's power is beyond the realm. He can shift the entire Universe to a different location and can recreate The Big Bang so long as he had all the Celestial Pieces. Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen asks if they can see the beginning of time... And they will.

If you didn't forget, Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen and ISIS Operative have discovered The Lunar Lunatic's full power. He warps both men into the beginning of time, 9000 years before The Big Bang. ISIS Operative is shook, Fitler needs someone like this to lift the curse of Tutankhamen of his head. Lunar Lunatic takes them back to the present day, and takes them to his hideout on Pluto.

When arriving to Pluto, the Lunar Lunatic states that he has been at war with the Olympians for 200 centuries, they will arrive to begin a breach of Pluto in 5 minutes. Luckily, The Lunar Lunatic has the soldiers of the Pluto Guard by his side. Why is this war happening? Only one answer: The Celestial Rubix Pieces. They say when you collect all 10 of these pieces, the Universe will be under your command. Unlimited power, too dangerous to be held by individuals with a pure evil soul.

The breach has begun, The Olympian soldiers have passed through the atmosphere, ready to take a Celestial Rubix Piece from the hands of The Lunar Lunatic. Just before the breach, Lunar Lunatic passes the gift of near immortality to ISIS Operative. You know what this means: unlimited suicide bombings. Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen has many of Egyptian Gods' powers thanks to his curse, mainly Shu's power: the power to control air. There's no air in space, though...

So he lobs 1/100th of The Sun towards the Olympian soldiers, thanks to Ra's power. Upon this discovery, the Olympians retreat, they cannot face such power without their Gods watching by. Thanks to Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen's actions, 97% of Pluto is dead and 96% of the actual planet is destroyed, it's floating rock now. 1/100th of the Sun is pretty much the size of Pluto... They still have the Celestial Piece, but now they need a new domain. Head towards... Vanaheimr, home of the Vanir.

To be continued...

We resume our journey with the unlikely heroes on their trip to Vanaheimr, home of the Vanir. Upon landing on the small planetary location, they were immediately brought to a halt. No intruder ever enter's Vanaheimr without their god's consent, who goes by the name Njöror. The Vanir Guard take them in to see the Vanir God himself, I'm sure our heroes are quaking in their boots.

They arrive at the Njöror's castle, taken straight to the god himself so he can decide their fate. They walk into his throne room (I assume they have thrones) and Njöror immediately notices the Celestial Rubix Piece upon the neck of the Lunar Lunatic. He demands that Double L (no, Lunar Lunatic, we're not at that stage of the relationship yet) hands him The Celestial Piece. What will be the mad Lunar's decision.

The Lunar Lunatic declines, stating that it's safer with him. The god scoffed at his claims, expressing that the fate of the Universe is at stake and the Celestial Piece cannot be roaming on a mad Lunar. He also added that The Olympians will stop at nothing to swipe that piece, it's better to be kept behind the walls of Vanaheimr, home of the Vanir. Lunar Lunatic makes him aware that he's fought the Olympians forever and he'll keep on defend his Piece, he's been to the start of time, he doesn't need (Cont.)

A Norse chump telling him how the Universe is in danger. Njöror replies, uttering the question,

"But have you witnessed the future?", Lunar Lunatic said no. Njöror invited the trio to witness the future of the Universe where the Lunar Lunatic didn't pass the piece.

-13 minutes later-

They saw the end of the Universe, it was nothing like they've seen, it was a true catastrophe. Njöror then explained the Olympians plans if they were to retrieve all the stones. Their plans? Zero Calamity.

Zero Calamity; a plan to rewind the Universe back to its roots and build upon a new empire: The Olympuniverse. A universe ruled by the Roman gods, a tyranny which treats all inferior beings as if they were rats in a sandbox. They must not get their hands on the pieces. Njöror implores Lunar Lunatic one more time to hand him the piece, if not, then the god will take it... by force. Lunar Lunatic living up to his name, told Njöror to come and get it. Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen and ISIS Operative (Cont.)

Would watch idly, as a showdown between two powerful beings would begin imminently...

To be continued.

We rejoin in the middle of the battle between the Vanir god, Njöror, and the manipulator of all things cosmic, The Lunar Lunatic. Lunar Lunatic immediately tries to end the fight quickly by trapping Njöror in a cosmic loop, and then banishing him to the beginning of time. He's up against a god, though. Njöror has already viewed 10 trillion outcomes (Dr. Strang- WHO?) of this battle in a 3 seconds, he already knows what the Lunar Lunatic is up to. He uses his power to counteract Lunar Lunatic's (Cont.)

Immense ability. Using his power of fertility, he was able to temporarily create childlike duplicates of himself, these duplicates will combine their powers to create a Physical Precognition: the ability the create the future in the present. No matter how much Lunar Lunatic attempts to manipulate the space-time continuum, he isn't a god, and he cannot know the future. Physical Precognition temporarily brings the future to the present, a power which Lunar Lunatic cannot overcome. He... has lost.

So.

Lunar Lunatic has witnessed the true power of the Vanir, they are clearly worthy to protect the Celestial Piece. But he still refuses, right in the face of the Vanir god. ISIS Operative is worried, he's been missing from Invading American Watch for 4 days now. Njöror looks at Fitler and ISIS Operative, it's clear they are from Midgard (That's Earth, to you casuals). He informs that there is a Celestial Piece hidden on Earth and since Earth is the most vulnerable, the Olympians will definitely go there.

(Reused picture, deal with it)

ISIS Operative and Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen quickly make a break for it. Njöror stops them, saying they will not return to Earth until they receive Lunar Lunatic's Piece, if not, they will be banished to Hel for all eternity. Fitler has a curse he needs to lift and ISIS Operative needs to get back to American Invasion Watch, you can't banish them! Lunar Lunatic still refuses, even though he has seen the future of not passing the stone.

Very well, Njöror begins banishing..

His son Freyr! Bursts into the room and implores his father to stop the banishing, there is a solution. These are three powerful beings, they can use them for... benefits. There are 10 Celestial Pieces: Lunar Lunatic has 1, The Vanir have 3, The Olympians have 2, 1 is on Earth (that's Midgard, to you mythology fanatics) and 3 are unknown, quite possibly outside the galaxy and each of the realms. Fitler, ISIS Operative and Lunar Lunatic will go on a hunt to find each of the pieces and to bring them (Cont.)

To be kept by The Vanir, upon completion, they will be heavily rewarded. They're saving the Universe, the entire realm. But! Before they head out, Njöror drags out a skinny goblin. His name is Donec, he will accompany you on your missions, he possesses the fundamental powers of the Vanir which will definitely be of aid. However, if they ever plan to go rogue, he will transport them to the desolate future they saw to live out the rest of their days.

To Be Continued.

NEXT TIME: FIRST MISSION WOOOOOO!

We rejoin our heroes in, well, at the beginning of the hunt for the Celestial Pieces. It's best to get the known Pieces first, there's already some located on Midgard (Earth, to you uneducated swines).

The location for one is in the midst of South America, most likely Peru. Thanks to the Vanir's power, they were able to get a rough location. According to Freyr's intel, this Piece was has been dormant on Midgard for 3000 years, and has been the source of power for a small village since... (Cont.)

The Olympians will sure be after that, especially with the light security (some dude with a spear, I think). Fitler, ISIS Operative, Lunar Lunatic and Donec all head towards Peru.

Upon landing, they are immediately greeted b D. ISIS Operative didn't take this greeting lightly. They walk into the village and are immediately took back by how small it is, but there technology used seemed suprisingly advance for a second-world village. (Cont.)

It was like Wakanda (what's a Wakanda?)

They ask the locals to direct them to the village grand master. They get pointed towards a small shrine-like building, biggest building in the village, though. The heroes make haste towards the grand master's house. They kick the door down and warn the grand master about what's about to happen.

Door broke? PAY HIM FOR THE DOOR REPAIRS. (It was just a bunch of sticks)

(Cont.)

They warn the grand master, who goes by the name "Grand Tiki Elder XXX" (it's the number 30, you dirty minded casuals), about the Olympian invasion. They are after the village power source, which is unfortunately a Celestial Piece. They are here to collect it, Grand Tiki Master says NO DEAL (thanks Mr. Banker), and they will not let outsiders thieve upon their resources.

(That was a Deal Or No Deal reference earlier, you casuals)

Unaware of the trouble they're most likely in... (Cont.)

The unlikely heroes took it upon themselves to retrieve the Piece. Grand Tiki Master sends out the village army to protect the Piece. This army had laser pistols and light barrier shields, that Celestial tech is about to get decked by the power of Fitler's set-of Egyptian God abilities. By harnessing Shu's power, he created a wind tornado to sweep through the army (Aang who?!). More of them came, this time, Lunar Lunatic opened up a contained black hole, taking those soldiers back to a far distant time...

(Reusing this picture again! Woo.)

ISIS Operative did what he did best; he threatened the Grand Tiki Master into giving up the Piece or else the village goes KAPUT! Witnessing their power and not willing to sacrifice the life of his people, he allowed them to take the Piece. But now what will they use for power? They haven't heard of British Gas? Sheesh. That's two Pieces in their hands, but it'll have to immediately be passed to Njöror back on Vanaheimr for "safe keeping".

(Cont.)

Upon returning to Vanaheimr, Njöror was delighted about the Piece retrieval. With this, they are one step closer to putting an end to the Roman Olympians' plan. Their next mission will retrieving the Piece the Olympians have been holding onto, inside Vesta's dominion...

-Meanwhile back on Peru, Earth-

Olympian soldiers arrive to an already destroyed village, with the Piece nowhere to be found. They ask the Grand Tiki Master, who's bleeding out on the ground, who's responsible for this. GTM replies.

"It was... the... creator of wormholes."

They were unsure, but immediately knew what this meant at the same time. The soldiers make contact with their god. There's a war about to happen, and there will be blood shed...

-To Be Continued-

The Vanir now have their 3rd Celestial Piece, further preventing the plans for the Olympian Gods. The Olympian soldiers are aware of this, after reaching to Peru a little too late. They have received a calling from the higher-ups that they must get the Pieces before any outsiders do. They make away from Peru and Earth itself (That's Terra in their mythology, you casuals) and return back to Olympus.

Meanwhile back in Vanaheimr, home of the Vanir, Njöror's cosmological science research institute (Cont.)

Discovered a strange activity occuring inside the nether regions of the galaxy. This power is very similar to a Celestial Piece power, however there's no reason for any WACKY (RACES) events to be happening. The team must head to this region of the galaxy, this could be a second piece.

-Several hours of flying through different galaxies later-

The unlikely heroes have appeared to reach their destination, it appears to be artificially generated, almost as if it's some sort of testing ground...

(Using this again! If you don't like it, deport me)

They move closer to the occurance, this is definitely Celestial energy. However, upon inspecting, they are immediately shot at by multiple spacecrafts!

"This is the K62FIS, please stand down and yield! You are in a forbidden area."

The heroes were befuddled, looks like this cluster of energy does belong to someone. They don't yield, and attempt to fight the mass amount of spaceships. They were limited, they can't use their powers in fear of damaging..

The ship. They were outnumbered and outgunned! The enemies have shot their engines, could this be the end.

"You are under arrest intruding on world government testing grounds", yelled one of the attackers. The enemy ships surrounded our heroes. No piece and it looks like their about to spend time in an unknown prison. Who are K62FIS? What was this testing ground? How will they get out of this jam?

-Meanwhile-

The Olympians have reached back to their domain. One of their gods, Mars (not the planet, you hipsters), has instructed his soldiers to guard Vesta's palace, wary of anybody who would try to thieve the Piece which is kept there. They have also observed the strange occurance which has be happening outside of their realm, the same one our heroes got apprehended for. The Olympian regime of it's finest warriors, along with Mars, proceed to head to what is most likely a Celestial Piece...

-TBC-

So we resume our journey where our heroes were arrested by space-time police or something of the sort, and taken to a prison located on their planet. They woke up in a cell, aware of the previous day's happenings. The cell opened, a guard walked in and escorted the 4 heroes to the Commander's quarters. It was there where they were able to find out where they were and why they were apprehended.

They met with the Commander, and immediately explained their whereabouts. Turns out they were on Keplar 62F, an earth-like planet which strays far away from the Milky Way. Being on an earth-like planet meant there were humans living there, same as the humans on Earth-even the technology was more or less the same. The Commander looked at ISIS Operative and Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen.

"You're humans", he uttered, "But you seem to not come from this planet", he added.

(This picture will always be a part of life. No ifs, no buts, no coconuts.)

Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen explained that him and ISIS Operative are from Earth and are on a mission, not specifying what the mission was. The Commander then looked at Lunar Lunatic.

"You seem to have travelled across the far regions of space. You're a Lunar, aren't you?", he asked.

Lunar Lunatic smiled.

"You got that right", he said. The Commander quickly noticed the Celestial Piece around Lunar Lunatic's neck...

(This picture will always be a part of life. No ifs, no buts, no coconuts.)

Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen explained that him and ISIS Operative are from Earth and are on a mission, not specifying what the mission was. The Commander then looked at Lunar Lunatic.

"You seem to have travelled across the far regions of space. You're a Lunar, aren't you?", he asked.

Lunar Lunatic smiled.

"You got that right", he said. The Commander quickly noticed the Celestial Piece around Lunar Lunatic's neck...

"You finished using it? Cause we kinda need it."

The Commander was not happy, it didn't look like he was handing over the Piece anytime soon. It was clear The Commander had no idea about what trouble his planet would be in if he didn't give up the Piece. Suddenly, a subordinate rushed into the room, alerting that there were serveral airships coming to The Hexagon (that's their Pentagon, you casuals) and already opening fire. Several soldiers dropped down on the outside and demanded they take what them. The soldiers of Olympus knew there was a Celestial Piece there, but do they know that there's two in their location? They began charging towards the facility, only to get overwhelmed by serveral barrages of missiles. Meanwhile, on the inside, The Commander was rallying the troops, while our heroes rushed outside to thwart the enemy's attack. The Commander kept the piece under locked security while all the commotion was happening.

Usual battle stuff happens; Lunar Lunatic sends the enemies into an endless black hole, Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen was on land so he was able to harness the power of Shu and ISIS Operative sent them into Akbar (there were explosions). All was well until more airships landed, and an enormous carrier ship was within the fleet, too. The hull of the carrier ship opened and an ominous figure approached from its shadows. It was Mars, god of war (no, not Kratos, you normie), stomping towards the entrance...

The facility. Our heroes attempted to stop him, but this is no mortal. He spawned demon warriors and enhanced their resistance to cosmic and divine powers. With this, Fitler and Lunar Lunatic's attacks were proved fruitless. ISIS Terrorist was unable to use his explosives and Donec was unable to utilize his Vanir power. They were heavily outmatched against Mars' hellspawns. All the while that is happening, Mars was inside the facility and busted into The Commander's quarters.

"Hand over the Piece"...

The Commander tried to protect the Piece and himself but his strength was truly overwhelmed. Mars quickly disposed of The Commander and made his way to the Piece. He ripped it out of its security safe. The Commander tried to stop him, but Mars chocked him into a coma. Mars walks out of the facility and heads back to his fleet. The hellspawns have done a number on our heroes, they couldn't stop him, he has a piece.

Mars notices the Piece on Lunar Lunatic's neck. He walks over to him, picks Lunar Lunatic up..

Smiles and drops him back down. He didn't take his Piece, not yet anyway.

"I'm powerful enough to rip that off your neck whenever. When the time we finally need it comes, I will return."

Olympus have a Piece, leaving our heroes lying on the cold hard ground, bruised and defeated.

Bruised and beaten-our heroes woke up in a Vanir medical facility, recovering from the attack on Keplar 62f. The sergeant of the Vanir Army came to see if they recovered yet, all 4 of them seemed good to go. The sergeant instructed them to report to Njorör in his palace about the attack.

They arrived, and Njorör seemed concerned. The Olympians now have 3 Celestial Pieces, and are on their way to find a fourth. Once they have the Pieces that aren't with the Vanir, they will be coming for them.

(T'is back)

Same goes for Lunar Lunatic.

Njorör has instructed that the Celestial Pieces cannot stay on Vanaheimr, out of fear that the Olympians will attack his realm and his people. Instead, the Vanir Army have already began a transportation of the Pieces to a different location. They're moving the Pieces to an unrecorded location; a no-man's-land beneath Yggdrasil and Niffelheimr. He has contacted the gods of all realms to send their servicemen to keep a look out for any unidentified objects coming...

From outside the realms.

As for our 4 heroes, Njorör told them to head outside the galaxy, in search of a being who has extensive knowledge of cosmic items. The being was said to have been located in Messier 33, the Triangular Galaxy. Njorör stated that he possesses an object which can trace any cosmic activities so long as they are in the same galaxy as it.

I.e. They can find the unknown Celestial Pieces.

The group hopped into their ship and began to make way to the Triangular Galaxy.

From outside the realms.

As for our 4 heroes, Njorör told them to head outside the galaxy, in search of a being who has extensive knowledge of cosmic items. The being was said to have been located in Messier 33, the Triangular Galaxy. Njorör stated that he possesses an object which can trace any cosmic activities so long as they are in the same galaxy as it.

I.e. They can find the unknown Celestial Pieces.

The group hopped into their ship and began to make way to the Triangular Galaxy.

They arrived at the Triangular Galaxy, it was a bleak place with not much life and barely any planets. It was like Tron, only nothing like that. Continuing searching, it was just countless amounts of asteroids. Are we sure there is life here?

-Literally 6 minutes later, that's 2 minutes in space time-

They arrived at a cluster of debris, resembling a building. They landed on the ruins and hopped out of the ship. Looking around, there wasn't much to see, it was a dead space.

They heard CLANGING AND BANGIN- okay, they didn't hear that. There was a small knocking sound in the distance. They followed the sound, almost sounding like a hammer... hammering(?)

They turned a corner and they saw what they might be looki-

"WHO'S THERE?", said the unknown character who interrupted me (I was still setting the scene, dude). The unknown character pointed a plasma blaster towards the direction our heroes were in. They came out.

"We're from Vanaheimr", said Fitler.

"Well actually, I'm from the Milky Way-not the confectionery bar", he added.

Lunar Lunar and Donec scratched their head.

"It was an Earth joke", Fitler said exhaustively.

The unknown character replied.

"If you're from Vanaheimr, I assume you're looking for the Cosmic Compass, are those Olympians already setting out to look for the Pieces?"

"I'm afraid so", Lunar Lunatic responded.

"Yikes, the name's Scarlex. You guys are?", the unknown character asked.

"ISIS Operative, Lunatic of Lunar and Donec".

"I'm Fitler, cursed by Tutankhamen. Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen", Fitler said.

Scarlex was a Messier being, a race of individuals who are born in the Messier galaxies. They are said to be much smarter than humans (NERRRRD), and are able to regrow their limbs if they are damaged.

But the time for exchanging gift cards was over. A single-person ship came crashing through the site. A masked humanoid figure emerged.

"The intel was correct, it was in this galaxy", said the masked individual.

"Hand over the Compass, and nobody gets murdered.", he added.

He clearly has no regards for taking a life, but he doesn't seem to be affiliated with the Olympians... Who is he?

"Well. If you're not prepared to give it up, I'll just take it by force..."

So the 4 heroes were off into the Messier 33 galaxy to get a hold of the Cosmic Compass when they were challenged by a masked individual.

The 4 heroes along with Scarlex weren't backing down, though. The masked hoodlum unsheathes a sword; looking prepared to cut them down to size. ISIS Operative charges first, going for his patented Unsuicide Bombing attack, attempting to blow this chump into bits. The thug swung his blade in a horizontal motion and a created an ice clone of himself while teleporting...

Behind ISIS Operative and subduing him, while he was distracted by the clone. He would spin his sword, creating a tachyon field; which would limit Donec's physical precognition and Lunar Lunatic's power to recreate scale sized versions of space-time activities. They were easily dealt with after a single kick. Fitler, who remained unaffected by the tachyon field; due to his powers not applying to space or time, attempted to create a wind tornado. This dude is stupid, there's no wind in space...

So he was unable to do that. He attempted to tap into Ra's power, but since he's in another galaxy without a star, he was left defenseless. He threw a punch at the unknown assailant, which was immediately blocked and turned into a Judo toss and an armbar. Fitler's arm was pulled right out of its socket. Scarlex attempted to shoot the assailant with his plasma gun. The masked assailant swung his sword vertically, creating a barrier which would deflect the shot back at Scarlex, into his thoracic region.

HE GOT HIT IN THE THROAT!

Our heroes were defeated again (lol). The assailant picked up the Cosmic Compass. He walked back towards his ship, but not before noticing Lunar Lunatic's Celestial Piece. He looked at it, wondering if he should NAB THAT PIECE. He decided not to, muttering to himself,

"That's not part of the mission."

He walked back to the ship, not before telling the defeated heroes.

"Tell whoever you work for who did this to you. The name's Extarius."

He flew away, leaving our heroes in pain.

So we resume our journey (LOL, journey? They got beat down) with our peeps. As they lied defeated upon the ground, Scarlex stood up discomfort.

"We need to get that compass back, I spent months tinkering with that. It could be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands.", he said. Lunar Lunatic responded.

"Looks like you're going to be doing that alone. I'm pretty sure we can find the rest of the Pieces without that thing. Apparently there's one still on Earth."

Scarlex angrily replied...

"You're not leaving me to do this alone. You won't be able to find the rest without the Cosmic Compass. We need to find Extarius."

Fitler, still hurting, responded.

"We can't let Olympus gather all the pieces, we need to reach them before they do."

"And you're not going to do that without the compass", said Scarlex.

The crew decided to head back to Vanaheimr to report their encounter with Extarius to Njorör.

-Literally 7 lightyears later-

The crew, along with Scarlex, reached Njorör's hall in Vanaheimr.

Njorör saw them walk into the Throne Room.

"I already see that a mercenary has already taken the compass. I had visions of this."

"Mercenary?", Fitler responded confusingly.

As it turns out, the individual that stole the Cosmic Compass was a mercenary with his own mission, going by the alias "Extarius".

Njorör was slightly worried. This has hindered (Jinder? No) the chances of collecting all the Celestial Pieces, especially since that it wasn't clear whether Extarius was a hired gun for Olympus or not.

However there was good news.

"The Vanir Guard have successful in their mission in relocating the Celestial Piece they had."

The Celestial Piece was relocated to a no-man's-land, in a void between Niflheimr and a path along the tree of Yggdrasil. Vanir Guards along with races from the neighbouring realms were keeping watch of the area.

Since the Cosmic Compass was swiped. Njorör instructed Fitler, ISIS Operative and Donec to head to Asgard, to pass a message to one of the gods about the potential attack...

(You thought she was gone? LOL.)

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex were told to head into the galaxies, finding out anything they can about the Extarius and the whereabouts of The Cosmic Compass. Things are about to get heated up, as they have two adversaries to worry about: Extarius and Olympus.

-To be continued at 1am-

So where were we? Oh yeah! They're doing stuff or something...

Hmm, should we follow Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex? Or Fitler, ISIS Operative and Donec? We'll follow Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex first...

So Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex were EXPLOOORIIIIIINNNNG the galaxies, in search for any clues which could lead them to Exterius, The Cosmic Compass or a Celestial Piece.

"We've been searching for a while. Do you know what we're even looking for?", said Scarlex."

"I dunno, the writer has no idea how to think of entertaining sub-plots. Did I just break the 4th wall?", responded Lunar Lunatic, "Oooh! There's this dwarf planet out in the Andromeda Galaxy. There's this place that serves the best fried photon rat.", he added.

They headed to the planet where they can... eat photons? Photon rats.

-Intermission or something-

So they arrived at the place. They walked in and was immediately greeted by the owner.

"You still got that keychain, I see."

"It's not a keychain, you three-fingered moonlicker.", Lunar Lunatic responded, "Also, 4 portions of Photon rats and some Cluster Juice.", he added.

They got their food and Cluster Juice (I'll take a crab juice!) and sat on a table.

"Glad to come by this place again, a human body isn't exactly fit for consuming this.", Lunar Lunatic happily uttered.

Scarlex, letting out a smirk, took a bite out of the rats. He liked it, but was curious about two things.

"Where do you find photon rats?", asked Scarlex.

"They run around on planets that have been exposed to too much supernova radiation. Peeps just land and start collecting them to cook.", replied Lunar Lunatic.

"I see", said Scarlex.

"So what about those humans? Fitler and that masked one, what's their deal?", he asked Lunar Lunatic.

"Fitler's been cursed by some god or something and ISIS Operative likes explosions. To be honest, I don't really understand what happens down there on... Earth."

"So how did they get roped into this? Can't they just go back?", asked Scarlex.

"Eh.", shrugged Lunar Lunatic, "They got roped in as soon as they got involved."

They finished the food and walked out of the restaurant.

"Lunatic! You didn't pay!", shouted the owner.

"Put it on my tab, moonmuncher.", Lunar Lunatic responded.

Scarlex asked Lunatic about why he's fighting to get the Celestial Pieces.

Lunar Lunatic looked at Scarlex reluctantly.

"He took everything away from me.", Lunar Lunatic ominously said.

"He came to my home of Triton. I had a family, and I had friends. The planet was peaceful, and we always lived each rotation as it passed. I was at a young age, and a battalion of spacecrafts came down upon our moon, opening fire. I hid behind what was now ruins, a mothership landed and he came walking out of it. He wiped out 3/4 of our population, and all for what? Limitless power? I'm not sure. He killed nearly everyone I cared about, and the few that survived were in medium to critical condition."

"It's why I hang onto this Piece, I know sooner or later they'll finally make a move to snatch it off me. I can't let anyone take it, it's the last bit of hope I can cling onto. No human, no Vanir, no space mercenary or whatever. Nobody will take this off me. If I lose this, it means I've failed."

A tear lands on the cold rock.

"So, who was it that raided your home?", asked Scarlex.

Lunar Lunatic looks at Scarlex.

"The god of Olympus, Jupiter.", exclaimed Lunar Lunatic.

-TBC-

WE HAVE ARRIVED AT ASGARD! Is what Lunar Lunatic or Scarlex can't say because they're too busy eating swamp rats or something. Wait a minute, there's no swamps in space-GET OUT OF MAH SWAMP, DONKEH. Anywho... Fitler, ISIS Operative and Donec have landed in Asgard, home of the Nine Realm Gods. They'd have to make their way to Valhalla in order to meet up with an informant. Their first impressions of Asgard were underwhelming, under the thought that'll it appear more "majestic".

The grass felt more or less the same, there was definitely some never-before-seen plants, though. Walking across the grassy field (do they call them fields?), they noticed a town-like area which was clearly inhabited. They walked into the town marketplace, which served as a place for commoners to trade. They approached a vendor lurking in the stenchy areas of the market.

"Where is Valhalla?", Fitler asked while struggling to read Njorör's handwriting.

"Are you outsiders? You don't seem to be from here.",

The vendor cautiously responded.

"We are from Earth, sent here from Vanaheimr to alert the higher-ups", Fitler responded.

"Earth? Midgard, they spoke of you humans from there as a myth, didn't think you'd be real.", he replied surprised.

"Mmm, so where's Valhalla?", Fitler asked again.

"I doubt you'd be able to reach there without the help of the Valkyries, and I don't think they'd be to eager to help outsiders", he warned them.

"I see, so where are these Valkyries?", Fitler asked.

"You got a paper?", asked the vendor.

Fitler reached into his back pocket, pulling out a crumpled Sainsbury's receipt which has probably been there since before he was cursed.

"This'll do?", as Fitler held up his receipt.

"Yup.", the vendor responded.

The vendor briefly looked at the front of the receipt, utterly befuddled by this "Heinz Baked Beans" object before scribbling down what looked like a location for the Valkyries.

"What is this 'Sainsburys'?", the vendor asked.

"It's more expensive than Tesco, that's what it is!", Fitler humourously replied. He looked at Donec.

"Don't worry- Earth joke", he whispered to Donec.

ISIS Operative came back just as Fitler got their location. ISIS Operative returned with 5 glass bottles of what seemed to be highly volatile, bought from an arms vendor. Fitler grabbed the receipt and proceeded to make way.

As Fitler walked away, the vendor thought to himself.

"Baked beans. Hmmm."

(eh.)

The vendor gave them directions to a place known as "Fólkvangr", which was the apparent sub-realm with housed the Valkyries. It was 70 miles north, a small trip for their spacecraft.

During the journey, ISIS Operative seemed to be building something, he was muttering to himself but was unheard by what he was actually saying. Donec looked at Fitler, and then ISIS Operative.

"Don't worry about that madman.", Fitler assured Donec.

(You should be watching.)

"He's probably creating something that could even up the playing field for him", Fitler added.

Donec looked puzzled.

"You see, he's not like me, or you, or Lunar Lunatic. He doesn't exactly have any 'special gifts' so to speak. In fact, he was just some dude I was questioning after I was cursed by some ancient artifact. Kinda dragged him into this, thanks to Lunar Lunatic, he has got the gift of near immortality, so that's cool.", Fitler explained

(New Japan Pro Yakuza. Gah.)

"As for me, the special gifts I have were thanks to that curse. I still have no idea how to use them, and I don't feel safe holding onto it. Gotta get rid of it qui-", Donec interrupted Fitler, as he felt a dangerous presence approaching.

Suddenly, their ship was being attacked by unknown assailants, and it's not the K62FPS. Donec tried to ward of the attackers while Fitler continued flying. ISIS Operative lobbed out grenades to no avail. The attackers struck the core thruster...

Of the airship. No thrusters means they're going to Chinatown.

Chinatown as in they're going down.

They crash landed their ship, ending up in an unknown area of Asgard. What lurks behind the doors of our heroes' crashed ship? Only time will tell. Or something. Bleh.

-To be continued-

So umm, they crashed? Yeah, Fitler, ISIS Operative and Donec got attacked in the airship while travelling to Fòlkvangr by unknown assailants. They have crash landed... somewhere, probably LEFT 4 DEAD (remember that game?). So the ships burning and Fitler and ISIS crawl out of the rubble, seemingly unharmed. All was good, Donec crawled out shortly after. They were wounded, though. Immediately following that, there was a loud yell at towards them...

"HALT!", shouted a mysterious person.

"SUPERMALT!", replied Fitler.

"Wait, we're not doing that", he added.

The mysterious person revealed themselves from the shrubbery, along with a group of winged humanoids, all armed and ready to take them out... permanently.

"I am Relenta, commander of the 1st fleet of the Valkyries, and you're entering restricted grounds."

"Hey, a woman, I haven't seen one of those in ages, since I left Earth.", Fitler commented.

(A WOMAN. A WOAH MAN?)

"What business do you have being on Asgard, human?", Relenta asked.

"Why'd you shoot us down? We was only trying to get to Fòlkvangr or whatever it is. You can't just let us be on our way?", Fitler questioned Relenta, who is a woman, by the way.

In fact, the whole Valkyrie army are women. So now we have a bit of XX chromosome action, too! Bleh, anywho...

"Fòlkvangr and its surrounding territory off-limits to outsiders such as yourself. State your reason for passing by, human", Relenta demanded.

-Let's have a different still, three times in a row is enough-

"Are you aware of what's happening around your precious world, around the galaxy? The Celestial Pieces are the in the wrong hands, we need to get to Valhalla.", Fitler explained. "We're trying t E, while you're too busy twiddling your thumbs and shooting anything that comes near Fort Minor." (he definitely didn't have a reason to remember the name)

Relenta ordered the troops to stand down...

She was concerned; the Celestial Pieces falling into evil's hands could be the end of everything.

"We managed to capture a few of them. They're hidden away on a path in Yggdrasil or whatever that tree is. Is that actually a tree?", Fitler explained.

"I assume the Vanir have already completed that, and sent you hear for confirmation of a retaliation?", Relenta told them. "We knew that this was coming, but Olympus are relentless."

"That's why we need to get to Valhalla, I hear that have the resources to combat the threat."

"The gods on Asgard are immensely powerful. I'm not sure you humans know that. Asgard is indeed to place of the all powerful, but it's highly unlikely you'd be able to enter." Relenta told the heroes.

"Not without some sort of official authority anyway." she added.

"Can you get us into Valhalla?" asked Fitler.

"You don't seem like the type that can fight the war we're headed in." she pondered.

"I'm no god, but I am immensely powerful." Fitler boasted.

"Your friends look even weaker.", Relenta added.

*MGS ALERT SOUND*

ISIS Operative gave Relenta the dead-eye, he didn't like hearing that.

"Are you gonna take us to Valhalla or nah? We'll just walk there if not", Fitler asked annoyingly.

"You're still hurt, you're not fit to go yet." Relenta told Fitler.

"You shot our ship down and we almost went KABLAMO like the 99th of July. No time to stop, the universe is about to reset, m'lady", Fitler gestured.

-same picture-

"Valhalla and its surrounding area is stressful to pass through for a human. Land of the gods, you will be denied access without the Valkyrie's help", Relenta explained. "Trespassing upon Fòlkvangr is punishable by being banished in Hel by Freyja; ruler of Fòlkvangr, god of war." she also said.

"Hmm?" Fitler was confused.

ISIS Operative had no idea what she meant and Donec was unconscious.

"We're going to take you to Freyja, we wil see what her decision is" Relenta exclaimed.

Relenta and her troops escorted our heroes to Freyja's hall in Fòlkvangr- not Fort Minor.

-Literally 8 minutes later-

-I miss Lunar Lunatic-

Relenta and the heroes arrived, where Freyja was sat down waiting.

"State your claim." said Freyja.

"I've been mis sold PPI and I'm owed at least £20 in Argos giftcards!" cried Fitler.

Freyja scowled.

"Oh, you're wondering why two humans and a Vanir health are on Fort Minor. It all began around 900 lightyears ago..."

-20 minutes of explanations, literally what we already know-

"...And now we're stuck here, hoping you'd get us into Valhalla, m'lady." Fitler finished.

Freyja had an unsure look.

"They haven't gathered all the pieces, have they?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm sure they on their way to Earth to get the other one that's there. So, whoop." Fitler replied.

"From Olympus to Midgard is a long trip, plus they still need to get the ones outside of Yggdrasil." Freyja said.

Freyja looked at the 3 of them.

"Normally, I'd banish you all into my afterlife, but clearly you all mean well. If you want the Valkyrie's help getting into Valhalla, we'd need you to do one simple task", Freyja offered.

The 3 heroes looked at each other.

VANQUIS BAN- no.

"There is giant, who goes by the name of Mimir. He possesses an artifact known as the Wisdom Key. Go collect it." Freyja told them.

"Listen here, lady. Has this got something to do with our mission or not? Because our ship is dead because of your goon squad so we..."

"Exactly fly over there. The universe is going to fall into nothing and you want some stupid key?" Fitler was OOF.

OOF.

"The key isn't related to your mission, I'll be HOOONEST- honest, it's something which I need and since you've already gone on crazy hunts and have shown up unannounced of Fòlkvangr, I believe you'd be able to handle this easy. Relenta will accompany you. Do this and I'll get you into Valhalla."

SMH.

"Come on." said Relenta. "Once you get us that key, you can stop Olympus..."

*flips pages*

Okay, we're here. Fitler, ISIS Operative and Donec went to Jotunheim to retrieve the Wisdom Key for Freya, you know, the usual. Let's take a step outside the Nine Realms and see what Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex are doing.

WOOT. WOOT.

So while Fitler and the rest were twiddling thumbs on Asgard, Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex figured they should go look for the mercenary that took the Cosmic Compass. They've found some leads which may lead to him...

During their battle with Exterius, Scarlex analysed the weapon he was using, finding out that it's core material is excavated from a planet located in the nether (not Minecraft, you scrubs) regions of the Universe.

"Stratos, an earth-like planet with the codename 'Kepler-1647b', is the location where the material for Exterius' sword is most likely located", said Scarlex.

"Hmm? We've been quiet for about a week and you just blurt out with that?" replied Lunar Lunatic.

"Was that a fourth wall break?", asked Scarlex.

"What's a fourth wall?", said Lunar Lunatic.

Scarlex sighed, and they set a course for Stratos.

FREE MY BOI ELEMENTAL HERO STRATOS, KONAMI!

EA Konami. Change my mind.

-About 700 lightyears later, space travel is a nightmare-

My dudes have arrived in Stratos and immediately heard a voice coming through their cabin intercom.

"This is air traffic control for Adamtine Spacecraft Station, please state your reasons for arrival" said the voice.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED AND WE LANDED" yelled Lunar Lunatic.

Lunar Lunatic proceeded to land the ship upon their runway. They hopped out, and set foot on Stratos.

Guards walked towards the two.

"You are unauthorized to land here" they said.

"Oh." said Lunar Lunatic, "Well, we're entering your facility anyway"

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex walked into the Adamantine Galactic Facility and walked right over to... a receptionist? Do they have receptionists in space? Bah, whatever.

They were stopped by the guards from outside, warning them that they shouldn't be in this facility.

"Where's Exterius?" asked Scarlex.

WHOLE. ROOM. WENT. SILENT.

Facility members all had a concerned on their face, the face you make when you eat chips with Worcester sauce.

The guards whispered to the two.

"Follow us."

-Literally a 67 second walk-

They were led into an office, a chair overlooking a window facing the runway was seen.

The chair turned, a shadowy figure emerged from the shadows (lolwut?)

"So, you want to know about him, along with his whereabouts..."

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex looked at each other.

-Insert 10 minute explanation of where Exterius came from, his affiliations and his motives. This will all be revealed properly in the second arc-

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex now knew what they were going up against. The good news is, he has no connections in helping Olympus collect all the Celestial Pieces.

"It seems as though the war between the deities' realms have begun, have they not?" asked the mysterious individual.

"I'm going to say for sure, we must not let them claim all the Pieces. Jupiter is corrupt, and most of the other Olympus gods aren't so nice as well. They've been a threat to the universe for as long as anyone could remember. You say you were sent from Vanaheimr, correct? I've heard stories of how their god, Njoror, has been safeguarding a few Pieces for a few millenniums now."

He points at Lunar Lunatic's Piece around his neck.

"You may think you're safe, but sooner or later, the object you cherish the most will be snatched away. Unlimited power always defeats sentimental value, and that's the case here."

Lunar Lunatic seemed confused.

"Anyway, I hear they have 5 Celestial Pieces now, and they're on their way to the last vacant piece before they finally come to strike Vanaheimr. If you're planning to stop them, the piece they're looking for is in the centre of Earth. Be quick."

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex made a BEELINE for their ship and attempted to contact Fitler but not before asking who the person was.

"You may call me the 'Seeing Eye' for now." he said.

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex hopped in, made way for Earth and attempted to warn Fitler...

-TBC-

So we turn our pages to Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex leaving Stratos in order to stop the Olympus fleet from reaching a known Celestial Piece on Eaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrtttth. Lunar Lunatic has already warned Fitler, who will meet them at Earth. Is this the beginning of the end? If Olympus get this, then they would definitely be coming after Vanaheimr and its neighbouring realms.

Oof.

-Space travel, cough-

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex have reached the inner Milky Way, closing in on Earth, surely they arrived first?

If you thought they arrived first then you clearly have never studied advanced physics... or something. Olympus already had soldiers excavating a crater, journeying towards THE CENTRE OF THE EARTH (praise Dwayne Johnson, hope we get a third). They had a fleet of ships, locked and loaded, ready to pounce on anyone who interrupts.

The third Journey movie should be Journey For The Buy One Get One Three Deal.

Anywho, that isn't stopping Lunar Lunatic.

"These dudes think their pew pew ships will stop us. WE'RE GOING IN HARD, WE'RE GOING IN FOR THE GOLD." Lunar Lunatic yelled, as he charged towards the enemy fleet.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" asked Scarlex

"NO TIME." Lunar Lunatic replied.

The enemy fleet opened fire, looks like those pew pew ships had more of a BANG BANG! No way they were getting through. The enemy were playing a 4-4-2 ship formation, the best formation.

Lunar Lunatic quickly retreated back.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea"

Suddenly, an El Toro Loco horn was heard in the distance.

BEEP BEEP! (That's not how they sound like)

It was Fitler and the rest of them...

But he didn't come alone.

*GLASS SHATTERS*

STONE COLD! STONE CO- no.

But a whole unit of the Asgard Valkyrie army came on behind in ships, along with the Valkyrie Mothership! We got a battle on our hands now!

Fitler pulled up beside Lunar Lunatic's ship.

"Miss me" Fitler asked.

"I don't miss, I always hit my target" exclaimed Scarlex.

YOU DEFINITELY SHOULD BE WATCHING.

"It's time to bring down the pain on these ratmunchers" Lunar Lunatic added.

HERE WE ARE.

Fitler, Lunar Lunatic, ISIS Operative, Donec and Scarlex along with Relenta and her Valkyrie squad.

"Right, since we're the humans, ISIS Operative and I will head down there alone. Don't want to alarm the good citizens of Earth now" Fitler said.

"But I've already been down there?" Lunar Lunatic replied.

"That was a secluded area", Fitler explained.

"Looks as though they're excavating right in the centre of a major city, I can't have anyone get hurt. Just make sure the scrubs in front of us don't get within the atmosphere", he explained.

They all seemed cool with that. It was time to unleash the attack.

Valkyrie ships began shooting down enemy ships while Fitler and ISIS Operative were making their way to Earth. Debris flying everywhere, explosions exploding, things were going WHOOOOOSH. Lunar Lunatic opened up a wormhole behind them and flew through

it. Another wormhole open and now his ship was behind the whole enemy fleet. RELEASE. THE. ROCKETS. A whole barrage of missiles blasting through the enemy. EAT IT, OLYMPUS, HAHAAAAAA. Donec would tap into physical precognition and temporarily spawned exploding ships taking out the other ships. It was CRAZY.

Fitler and ISIS Operative have just landed in Miami. Who the fridge excavates a crater in Miami? The citizens were in disbelief, police doing the best they can to resolve this. YOU CAN'T RESOLVE THIS.

The crater was already insanely deep, looks uhhhh, jumpable- that's not a word, gah. ISIS Operative and Fitler looked at each other and nodded. Pushing their way through the crowd and dove into the crater!

Meanwhile, outside of Earth, the battle wages on. Olympus seem to have an unlimited spawn of ships, Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex's ship doesn't seem to be holding up as well, it's been hit. Valkyrie's are beginning to get overwhelmed by the vast amount of Olympus soldiers.

Darkness looms across them all...

As the Grand Mothership of Olympus dwarfed the entire battle. Out of it, came much more technological aircrafts, and now our heroes were truly in trouble. You thought they were outnumbered, they're now outgunned as well. Valkyrie's dropping like flies and the Olympus Mothership was opening fire at the Valkyrie Mothership. Oof

Then, at the top of the ship, stood him.

The god of gods, king of Olympus, Jupiter stood on his podium, overseeing the battle.

Lunar Lunatic gazed at Jupiter standing on his podium, immediately making a beeline for the Olympus Mothership with his damaged ship.

INSIDE THE CRATER ON EART-

Wow, they're still falling? Eh

So ISIS Operative and Fitler have fell for a while, radiation heat is starting to become a factor and their human bodies wouldn't be able to withstand it. Heh, overheating is a dirty way to go out.

As they moved closer towards wherever this pit was leading, they definitely had to do something about the heat.

It was closing in quickly to 1000 degrees, Fitler tapped into the power of Egyptian God, Shu, in order to conduct the heat around him and ISIS Operative.

"It was getting way too hot, and we don't have a or a window, so... yeah", Fitler said while creating the mythical heat conductor.

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex got shot down by enemy troops, luckily landing at the deck of Jupiter's ship.

"What are you doing?!", Scarlex demanded to know.

"He's going to get it, for everything he did; to my home, my family, everyone I loved. It'll be me who ends him, count on it.", Lunar Lunatic said.

He charged inside of the ship, making his way to the top.

"You can't kill a god, though", Scarlex said to himself.

Lunar Lunatic began fighting his way through several Olympus guards, opening up a continuous amount of miniature black holes to eat up any guards who approach him.

Furtherwhile in the mea- oh, they're still falling.

I'm running out of completely irrelevant pictures.

ISIS Operative and Fitler were reaching at temperature's touching 6000 degrees, this pit was definitely leading to the Earth's core. A Celestial Piece was here.

Fitler and ISIS Operative finally landed upon magma rock, in an environment which is at 12000 degrees. They began making their way through the excavation tunnel, looking for workers of Olympus. There didn't seem to be any...

The Valkyrie Mothership began to go tumbling down like a space Titanic.

Instead of an iceberg, it was the bombardment of about 10 trillion Olympus missiles (it wasn't 10 trillion). Scarlex made his way to clear out the the remaining Olympus ships outside the atmosphere, using his Plasma Cannon. Everyone's dropping like a... drumstep?

I thought I had a lot mor-

Anywhooooooooooooo, ISIS Operative and Fitler came across an excavation team, and it looks as though they have finally found the Celestial Piece. ISIS Operative and Fitler jumped out of cover.

"Throw that Piece at us, dudes!" said Fitler.

The excavation team unsheathed their weapons, ready to strike, but then an ominous voice was heard.

"You really think you can come and take this Piece, filthy humans?"

It was Mars, Olympus God of War.

Last time Fitler and ISIS Operative saw this dude, he put them in a near coma.

"You're not taking anything, it's amazing how you can survive down these depths." Mars said.

Fitler replied

"Well, we're not like most humans, hand us the Piece now pl-"

Mars grabbed Fitler by the neck and pinned him on the magma wall.

"You're weak", Mars insulted Fitler.

ISIS Operative threw an incindinary projectile towards Mars.

Mars caught the device and crushed it in one hand.

"You're weaker than your friend here", Mars scoffed at ISIS Operative.

Mars grabbed ISIS Operative and threw him against the magma wall.

"You humans shouldn't be near such power. Believe me, once our empire recreates the Universe, you'd be thankful."

Mars and his squad made their way back to Olympus, leaving Fitler and ISIS Operative to perish in the heat of the core...

Lunar Lunatic finally reached the top of the ship, entering the domain of Jupiter.

"It's over for you... ratmuncher. Soon you will fall", an exhausted Lunar Lunatic said.

Jupiter turned around.

"Don't think of this as the destruction of the universe, I'm simply resetting it- and recreating it." Juper sinistrally said.

Jupiter looked at Lunar Lunatic.

"The destruction of your planet, or your moon should I say- was an enlightening experience. Your people fought so hard."

"Phenomenal with their cosmological powers. It all came to nothing though."

Lunar Lunatic began launching an attack towards Jupiter.

Jupiter easily blocked it.

"Isn't it now just a wasteland? Seems like you've gone exploring, finding yourself, avenging. It's a shame that your quest to get all the Pieces end here."

Jupiter, using telepathy, put a hold in Lunar Lunatic's head. Mentally subduing Lunar Lunatic in pain.

"You're stronger than a human, but you're nothing to me. No match to me."

"I'm not going to kill a being much less powerful than me."

Jupiter put Lunar Lunatic in an unconscious state.

He looked at Lunar Lunatic's Celestial Piece... And ripped it off.

"You won't be needing this anymore", said Jupiter.

Jupiter threw the unconscious Lunar Lunatic of the podium towards the bottom of the ship.

Scarlex in a stolen Olympus ship managed to catch him.

Just like that; Olympus got 2 more Celestial Pieces. Jupiter and the fleet moved out.

Olympus now has a majority of the Pieces. While our heroes were down and reaching crunch time, Olympus are most likely moving towards their final Pieces...

Gulp.

So it doesn't seem to be going well for our heroes, am I right or am I a Wright Brother?

Fitler and ISIS Operative were left for dead in the centre of the Earth (who excavates a ditch Miami, seriously?), Lunar Lunatic got his brain fried by the god of all gods Jupiter, there are more dead Valkyries than there are of Tupac conspiracy theories and it looks as though the gods of Olympus are looking to collect their final Pieces.

Word has just got to the Nine Realms about recent events...

Over in Folkvangr, hours after the battle concluded, Relenta approached Freja cautiously.

"Relenta", Freja called out.

"It appears not many of my forces returned back."

Relenta replied, "That's about right, seems as though they were incredibly powe-".

"This isn't even our war but it appears we've been dragged into it. Suppose it was my fault for allowing the battalion to follow those idiotic humans.", Freja interrupted.

"Those humans managed to get you The Wisdom Key, so I wouldn't say their idiotic- just wreckless." Relenta replied.

"Their wrecklessness caused the death of innocent fighters. This wasn't their fight.", Freja responded angrily.

Relenta retorted, "If Olympus manage to collect all the Pieces, then it'll be the whole universe's fight. We should expect casualties. Besides, why do you need that Wisdom Key anyway?"

Freja simply said "Jupiter and his empire will fail, I fear a far greater force is arriving..."

?

"I'll have to head to Valhalla, resolve this Olympus issue. You can go see if your humanoid pals are okay.", Freja laughed and left for Valhalla.

Meanwhile, Lunar Lunatic was in a vegetative state (that's a coma, you normies), being treated by Vanahemir physicians. Scarlex would make his way to Njorör's throne room.

"Scarlex, how do you do?", Scarlex was openly greeted by Njorör.

"Not the time for informalities, I know, especially regarding to the state of the others."

"His brain got fried by a god and then got his prized possession ripped from him. Fitler and that Iris dude almost melted in the Earth's core, they managed to get out with some help, though. Your dwarf seems alright."

Njorör had a concerning look on his face.

"They'll be coming for us soon, and with or without Fitler and his equally stupid group, we must protect the pieces. They must not fall into their hands. When the time comes, which is sooner than you think, our forces will be ready to strike"

Njorör explained.

"You think the other Realms would be involved in the battle? We had a unit of Valkyries by our side and the still destroyed 's." Scarlex asked.

"At this point, the fate of the plane of existence we live in is in the balance. The gods of each realm, especially Asgard, would be foolish not to protect the Pieces."

"I'll try help anyway I can, doubt my plasma pistol can do much damage to beings with that much power anyway."

Njorör laughed.

"You'll be fine."

And attempted to contact Fitler, to no avail. Was he okay, where could he have been taken to? The questions Scarlex asked himself...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHERE AM I?"

It was just Fitler, awakening from his two day unconciousness.

An unknown figure stood beside his bed.

"Seems as though you passed out from the heat of the Earth's core."

"That's a shame, so where am I, and who are you?"

"You're back on Asgard, inside the Folkvangr medical facility, and the gods of Valhalla are expecting you."

"I see, now who are you?"

"I'm Eir; a Valkyrie, I was taking care of you the whole time you was out."

Fitler was surprised.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHERE AM I?"

It was just Fitler, awakening from his two day unconciousness.

An unknown figure stood beside his bed.

"Seems as though you passed out from the heat of the Earth's core."

"That's a shame, so where am I, and who are you?"

"You're back on Asgard, inside the Folkvangr medical facility, and the gods of Valhalla are expecting you."

"I see, now who are you?"

"I'm Eir; a Valkyrie, I was taking care of you the whole time you was out."

Fitler was surprised.

Eir answered.

"Well, he must be used to having flames around him", Fitler retorted.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Fitler hopped out of his bed and was ready to... Live on the day? I dunno. Just as he was about to leave and go find ISIS Operative and Donec, Eir repeated what she said at the beginning of their conversation.

"You're expected at Valhalla. Your friends are also waiting for you there."

Fitler was dumbfounded.

"Huh? They want me, they wanna hear from me. Well, alrighty then."

Fitler was about to leave for Valhalla, until he realised: his ship was totalled.

"Uhhhh, lady, if you want me to get to Valhalla on time, you're gonna have let me nab one of your flying eagles or whatever they are."

Eir cautiously ran out to go and grab a vehicle.

"I'll take you there myself" she said as she disappeared for a short amount of time.

Wonder what she's going to grab-

suddenly, she brought around her pegasus.

"That's a horse with wings." Fitler pointed out.

"They're called pegasi, actually"

Eir annoyingly responded.

"You seem to have a habit of destroying vehicles, so I'm not entrusting you with one of ours."

"Didn't you have actual spacecrafts? Why aren't you using them?" Fitler asked.

"Those are for official missions which require us to leave Asgard and venture to other locations in the stratosphere."

"I see."

"Are you going to get on?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Fitler went on to the pegasus, and they were ready to head to Valhalla.

"Rise" Eir told her pegasus.

The pegasus would rise up with the use of its wings, and THUS Fitler would make his way to Valhalla.

"Easy there, Rainbow Dash" Fitler comically said.

Eir was once again confused

"Rainbow what?"

"Nevermind."

They made their way to Valhalla, soaring across the Asgardian landscape. Looking down all the plains and the kingdoms.

"We're almost there" Eir told Fitler.

"Already?"

"Yeah, Asgard isn't exactly a huge place, it's about 2 times to size of Pluto- most of the realms are."

"I see. Small realms easily ruled by gods."

"Eh, they're immensely powerful- when you reach Valhalla, don't get on the wrong side of th-"

Fitler interrupted Eir.

"I've already dealt with your gods before, they're threatening but I doubt they'd harm a fragile human like me."

Eir looked concerned and looked back ahead.

"Looks like we're here. DOWN." she told her pegasus.

The pegasus swooped down and landed outside, onto a intersection crossing the halls of Valhalla and surrounding areas.

The two disembarked. Eir pointed towards the Valhallan halls.

"Walk along the path and you'll approach some gat- actually, I'll walk you there."

"Uhh, okay." Fitler unknowingly followed Eir.

"Your friends should be waiting for you there."

"Alrighty."

The two walked along a path, surrounded by lots of greenery which transitioned into moss marble walls. As they walked further, their eyes lit up at the immense size of the halls. Clearly, this is the domain of the most powerful gods

.A Valhalla guard stopped and questioned the two.

"HALT, are you who the deities are expecting?"

"Umm, I think so." Fitler responded. "I am Fitler."

Eir requested "We have an official request to come by here"

Eir handed the guard a ticket, which validates the claim. The guards opened the gates, and for the first time, Fitler has entered the halls of Valhalla. The place was filled with angels and other Valkyries and guards, seemingly with a responsibility to protect Valhalla.

Fitler followed Eir towards Odin's kingdom, which was who the ticket was from.

"Relenta told me to pass this along, apparently Odin wanted to see you and your pals."

"Mhm."

They reached the kingdom, where ISIS Operative and Donec were waiting.

"ISIS dude and goblin, you're here!" Fitler exclaimed.

ISIS Operative and Donec looked at each other and shrugged.

"So, we heading in or what?" Fitler asked.

"I'll escort you to him." Eir responded.

Fitler and the others followed Eir into the palace.

They have walked into the god of all god's dominion, only a few have been allowed to speak to him. Fitler would be the first human, along with ISIS Operative, to do so.

Eir would escort them through, as Valhallan(?) guards would open the 2 Johnny Gargantuan double doors, leading to possibly their most threatening meeting. Walking right through the middle of the room, they were immediately greeted with a thunderous voice that could scare even the most edgiest 14 year-old child.

"So you the infamous human that's stirring up trouble."

"Well, I try not to, I got roped into this mess because you omnipotent beings are too busy twiddling your thumbs watching the universe slowly become eradicated." Fitler responded satrically.

Eir looked at Fitler and facepalmed while the others were indifferent. The god didn't seem amused, continually gazing at Fitler.

"You don't seem to be aware of who I am, do you?"

"Of course I am, I've read about you in comics and mythology books I read".

The god seemed to look puzzled, as Fitler would continue on.

"We're in Asgard, so you must be Odin, right?"

The god was impressed.

"Well, you'd be correct." Odin confirmed. "So you why I summoned you here?" he added.

Fitler looked at ISIS Operative and Donec, the two of them shrugged. Fitler turned to Eir.

"You know why? Cause I sure don't." he asked Eir.

"Best let him explain" she told Fitler.

Odin, tapping into his son's powers, quickly erupted a bolt of lighting in the middle of the room.

In an attempt to throw Fitler and the group into a panic. They seemed to step back in a flinch, but that was all.

"You seem to be the cause of an entire squad of Valkyries who've entered their untimely death."

Fitler was confused.

Odin erupted another bolt of lighting.

"Please stop that, I've already been left to die in the Earth's core. Nothing you do would possibly break me... unless you grab me and break me" Fitler told Odin, while laughing in his face.

In the midst of all this, Freja walked into the dominion, along with other gods and goddesses: Gnà, Hlín and Lofn.

"I see you've met the humans responsible for the deaths of so many Valkyries" Freya expresseed to Odin after arriving shortly. The other goddesses would stand beside Freya.

Odin confirmed."Indeed"

"Taking our Valkyries into a battle that wasn't even their fight. Their deaths were untimely. You humans truly can't do anything with causing destruction for everything around you."

Fitler scratched his head in confusion.

"Can't do anything? Didn't we get you that stupid key from giant land or whatever? What's that even for anyway?"

ISIS Operative nodded in approval, like a "yeah, that's right" nod.

"A childlike dwarf could've completed that task. I don't need to explain why I needed it to you. For your sake, I just wanted to... test your metal."

"A childlike dwarf wouldn't be able to fly a spacecraft." Fitler muttered to himself.

Odin interrupted.

"Let's move away from the informalities" Odin ordered. As the rest of the gods would take thei seats upon their platforms. Odin looked at Fitler, and then looked at ISIS Operative.

"I never would've thought that mere humans would even step through the gates of Valhalla, cast aside making it to my dominion." he complimented their courage. "The fact that you're able to fight of a deity's armed forces is admirable. Where in all that's mighty did you acquire your power?"

Fitler clenched his hands, and tapped into a minuscule amount of Shu's power, creating a wind tornado the size of an ordinary teacup.

"I dunno, let's just say I stepped into places I shouldn't stepped into. I'm still trying to get the hang of this, can be a bit uncontrollable at times." Fitler said.

Fitler clicked his fingers and the wind tornado ceased to exist.

"But I have a feeling that I shouldn't hang onto this power for too long", he added worryingly.

The rest of the gods seemed unimpressed with his trickery. Odin then glanced at ISIS Operative."Is he a silent one? Is he always hiding his face away? What reason does he have for all of this." Odin demanded to know. Fitler was immersed in his powers, as he was caught wondering to himself.

"I remember reading about that falcon dude in college..."

He would then look back at Odin.

"You wondering about what's up with this dude?" Fitler pointed at ISIS Operative.

"Well, there's not much to say. Unlike me, he doesn't possess any earth-shattering abilities. He's about as human as you can get."

Odin had a surprised look, as did the other gods. It was expected that m'Fitler would survive the battles they've endured, he's a possessed weeb! As for ISIS Operative, it began to raise a question mark: "Are humans much stronger than they think?"

Fitler quickly interrupted.

"However, he can't be killed by most things; near immortality or some bogus reason."

Freya interrupted,

"How on Earth-"

"Midgard." Fitler snarkily corrected.

"Shut up, you swine."

"Swine? I like mine crispy."

Freya was growing restless.

"How on Earth did he manage to possess near immortality?"

"Oh! A friend of ours hooked him up with it, with the help of a Celestial Piece, of course."

Freya scowled

"You were too busy toying around with a gem of so much power, instead of keeping out of harms way?"

"This was before we knew about this whole Olympus thing."

Fitler looked towards Eir.

"She always this cranky? I have a feeling she's always this cranky." whispering to Eir.

Eir rolled her eyes, leading to Freya to ask another question.

"Where is this Piece now?"

Fitler shrugged, "Last time I checked, it was around the neck of the dude I mentioned earlier. In fact it was always around his neck since we met."

The other gods were not fully convinced, as Odin would ask about the whereabouts of the individual they're referring to.

Fitler quickly spun another wind tornado and immediately dispersed of it.

"I have no idea, it was a pretty big battle and I haven't heard from him since we charged towards the enemy ships on Earth."

Odin would call in a squad of the Asgard... uhhhhh, Sovereign... Arms?

"What name does this individual go by?"

"I should tell you why?", Fitler replied.

"The fate of all our universes is at stake if you don't."

"So now you suddenly start caring, all this time it seems like it was us doing the fighting."

"No matter, I knew you'd resist."

Odin gazed at Fitler for a good 5 seconds.

"Lunar Lunatic." Odin uttered.

Fitler was unamused, "That's cheating, I'm guessing that was telepathy?"

Odin chuckled

"Correct, you're not as idiotic as you look. Me, along with my sons have that power."

Odin would order the Asgard Sovereign Arms to scout each of the other 7 realms in search of Lunar Lunatic.

"You think he's in a nearby realm?" Fitler asked.

"I know so." exclaimed Odin.

"You may take up residence within the outer skirts of Valhalla, we'll call you in once we find this lunatic."

Odin ordered the guards to escort the group out of the hall.

Freya looked at Odin.

"Do you think mere humans would be enough to win this." she asked.

"Like I said, those humans are a lot stronger than anyone thinks."

Uhhhhhh, so where were we? Ah yes.

Asgard's... Guards? Eh.

*coughs*

The Asgardian Sovereign were on a search for Lunar Lunatic. A day has gone passed since Fitler and the group met with the god of all gods, Odin.

Fitler awoke, realising that the rest of the group have already woke up and started the day of with a nice breakfast of steak and eggs (a man's breakfast).

That's what Fitler assumed anyway. He walked out of the small Valhallan inn they were resting at to see Eir gazing at the Valhallan...Infrastructure? For lack of better term, gah.

"You don't plan on going back to Folk-whatever that place is?" Fitler greeted Eir.

"As soon as this whole Odin ordeal is over with that lunar friend of yours" she replied.

They both stared back at the... infrastructure?

Fitler tied his shoelaces and asked Eir:

"So this dude rules across all the lands or whatever?"

"Yes, ruler of Asgard for many a years."

"Hmm..."

Fitler continued looking around the vicinity.

"Where did the other two go? They weren't here when I woke up."

"They went to go pick up some explosive materials, I think. Hard to make out what your masked friend was saying."

Fitler chuckled at himself.

"Still doing whatever he is doing, I see."

Fitler looked at the palm of his hands, and then looked towards the direction of Odin's dominion.

"So, we're just waiting for them to find Lunar Lunatic?" Fitler impatiently wondered.

"Bored, huh? I can show you around Valhalla if you'd like. I'm sure you as a human would be delighted."

"It's much better than standing around twiddling our thumbs."

Eir lead the way, showing Fitler the landmarks of the densely packed hall.

However, while Fitler was playing tiddlywinks with his waifu or whatever, the Sovereign were scouring each of the realms.

Odin's telepathy has shown that Fitler and the rest of the group have been in cahoots with Vanahemir since the warfare begun.

Going by that information, it would be safe to say that Vanahemir would be the Sovereign's first target realm for Lunar Lunatic's location...

-TBC much soon, maybe morning. Much shorter episode? Update? Part? I'm human too, ya know-

So the Sovereign army sent to search for Lunar Lunatic has their orders, and small squads were headed to each of his frequent locations: Ratmunchers Asteroid Diner, Vanaheimr and what was left of his home of Triton.

In the meantime, while on Vanaheimr; Scarlex was in a frantic state. It appears Lunar Lunatic awoke from his comatose state and left in the midst of the dark night (in the midst of the Bruce Wayne).

He approached one of the Vanaheim medics.

"WHERE'D HE GO?"

Vanaheim medic was spooked.

"He's gone, he hasn't seem to left a trace of where he might've gone. He's definitely not on Vanaheimr, though."

Freyr (haven't heard that name in a while, have ya?) delivered a message to Scarlex and the rest of the medics: they were expected to report to Njorör right away.

"Oh boy, this'll be a blast" Scarlex sighed as he went on his way to the Vanir god.

-I dunno, about 5 minutes later? I dunno.-

The head medic and Scarlex arrived and were instantly taken aback by Njorör's concerning observation:

"CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE"- okay, he didn't say that.

-coughs-

"Sovereign are approaching imminently."

"The what now?" Scarlex asked while looked at the head medic.

"Asgard Sovereign are approaching for Lunar Lunatic, has he awoken yet?"

Scarlex and the head medic glared at each other.

"Well, he has woke up, that's for sure!"

Njorör grew a suspicious expression.

The head medic would add on to Scarlex's answer.

"But"-

He coughed like he needed some Calpol.

Does Calpol treat coughs? Gah.

"He's not exactly here, on this realm, as of right now."

Njorör suspiciousness soon grew into a rage Bruce Banner wishes he could reach.

That was an exaggeration, he was actually as mad as a disappointed father. Y'know, "I'm not mad, just disappointed."

"Why must he make things so difficult?" Njorör exhaustively asked himself.

Scarlex asked the god, "So... Why would the Sovereign Army come for Lunar Lunatic?"

Njorör sat from his throne.

"Because the war has beginning to reach its final act."

GREEN HILL ZONE ACT 4?

There's... No.

Njorör walked towards the exit, informing that the Sovereign Army have arrived.

2 fleets of Asgardian spacecrafts DESCENDED FROM THE HEAVENS, landing outside Njorör's domain. The side doors would open, and Sovereign guard would stomp and begin their search spreading across the area. The commander of the squad would approach Njorör.

"Vanir god, Vanaheimr is one of the frequent locations visited by this lunatic individual. Presumably under the command of you."

"So, what's the occasion, Odin finally realise how much danger the universe was in?" Njorör replied, not directly answering the question.

"Where is he?" asked the commander again.

"He's not here, maybe he knew you was coming and decided it was best not to be here."

Scarlex chuckled, but the commander didn't find it amusing.

"Something funny?" the commander asked Scarlex.

"Nah, it's just cute how you thought he was here. That's all."

The commander didn't seem to be in the mood for shananigans.

"You seem to know where he could've gone, though."

"It's a shame I don't."

Njorör interrupted.

"Don't get him involved in this, he has nothing to do with the events."

Sovereign commander wasn't having it, he was not having it at all.

"You've worked with the runaway before, haven't you?" he turned back to Scarlex.

Scarlex was feeling itchy, itching to pull a trigger.

"I have, but I have totally different reasons."

Praise Jebus that only the Asgardian gods possess telepathy.

The Sovereign commander recalled the squad who went out to search, them comfirming that Lunar Lunatic wasn't on Vanaheimr.

Before leaving, the commander would inform Scarlex that "Odin will be hearing you soon enough."

OMINOUS. SCARY. SPOOKY.

The fleets left Vanaheimr.

Njorör asked Scarlex.

"So, why are you joining this fight?"

Scarlex twirled his plasma pistols.

"A much bigger danger has my tool."

"Cosmic Compass?"

"But I have a feeling that the individual that has my Compass would pose a much bigger threat. After all: Olympus aren't going to kill the universe altogether, they just plan on recreating it to see fit."

"And you think Lunar Lunatic and the rest will help?"

"Yeah. They'd have to."

SECOND ARC FORESHADOWING AGAIN. WOOT.

So the second unit of The Sovereign peeps decided to leave Vanaheimr, as it was clear our boy Double L (are we allowed to call him tha- no? Okay. We're not at that stage of the relationship still)

As it was clear Lunar Lunatic ran off when he awoke from his coma.

Where were they off to next? They were off to the already mostly destroyed planet of Pluto, a former refuge for Lunar Lunatic during his travels.

If Lunar Lunatic wasn't there, there was two other places he could've been.

*taps nose, sneezes*

Finally out of mythical realms for a bit, we're on the incredibly empty, and destroyed, planet of Pluto. The Sovereign fleet unit have disembarked and immediately could tell that Lunar Lunatic isn't here.

I mean, 70% of the planet is obliterated. Who goes to find solace in a dead planet? You don't go back to Chernobyl and go "I'm here to become one with peace". Enjoy your generator 4 mutant limbs, ya hobo.

Anyway, there wasn't much to see on Pluto, other than a few dirty mementos found in some ruins.

Ruins of what seemed to be Lunar Lunatic's old hideout, I guess.

*oomf*

There was other miscellaneous garbage as well: weapons, keychains, grenades from Earth. However, the sheets that were picked up were the most interesting of all, it was definitely belonging to Lunar Lunatic's.

The Sovereign fleet leader would "confiscate" the memos. Not before reading a small extract from one of them, though.

"Found a funky little tricklet on my way to offloading some ore I gathered in the Andromeda regions. I believe this is called a Piece of Celestia? Or something like that, I never paid attention in the short years I had in school."

The unit leader skimmed down, nothing to note after. As he was place the sheets away, he saw something that caught his eye.

"Final Amendment: looks like those moonscrubbers at Olympus are looking for this Piece I have."

"When Jupiter wrecked Triton, he did mention a little something about 'recreating the universe' or something. That was a long while ago, is this what that Final Amendment whatever stuff this is?"

The unit commander was intrigued; how long has Lunar Lunatic known about this?

The rest of the unit arrived, Lunar Lunatic isn't on Pluto. Seems as though however that the trip was worthwhile, though. Gah.

So they left Pluto. Poor Pluto.

So there were only two known locations he'd be at now.

-Literally 20 minutes later-

Okay, so he wasn't the diner that serves the Cosmic Juice or whatever, so they left quickly, while leaving the owner of that place with the repair bill and a frightened shock.

That's an oof right there. A big oof. Big oof true.

So there was only one place The Sovereign could only try now: his home of Triton, Neptune's moon.

A fleet landed on Triton, which isn't exactly the biggest of moons, and began scouting the area. There wasn't exactly many landmarks left.

Most of which was ruins of what happened on that fateful day. They haven't seen any life on the sparse moon and hopes for finding Lunar Lunatic here was dwindling faster than a Veyron going downhill. Big oof true.

They coutinued the search but there was no sign of him anywhere. However, one of the soldiers saw a shadow, scurry across the corner of his eye. He carefully sauntered (that's an oxymoron, I think, I dunno) to where he thought the shadow last was. There was no sign of a being anywhere.

Bits of Lunar energy were left on the ground. Raising the suspicions that there was life on this moon still. A group of other soldiers followed suit, following the traces of Lunar energy that was created.

The Lunar energy led them to a small settlement, where there were still Triton Lunars living, but there wasn't much.

They approached the settlement, only for the... settlers to hide in a fear. Until a voice was heard from afar:

"Oh jeez, who are you ratmunchers?"

It was our boy, Lunar Lunatic.

Things are about to get hectic. I think. Oof.

So as it turns out, Lunar Lunatic was back at his home uhhhh, planet (it's actually a moon, but whatever). Much more ruined than it was before, looks like he was visiting a small group that managed to survive that attack from Jupiter.

"So, who are you all and what are you all doing here?" Lunar Lunatic added to his previous statement. Lunar Lunatic walked towards the commander while motioning the much more vulnerable Lunar's to stay a safe distance from the Sovereign unit.

"I assume you're from one of the realms."

Lunar Lunatic set up a small barrier around the settlement, protecting his fellow Lunars.

"I don't think you're from Vanaheimr though, haven't seen your type around."

The commander finally replied.

"We are sent from Asgard, our ruler demanded to bring you to his domain."

He motioned the rest of his squad to lower the weapons.

"We're not here to harm anyone, come quietly so we can get this over with as quickly as possible."

Lunar Lunatic looked back at the settlement with concern and anger: concern about leaving Triton with the vulnerable survivors alone again and anger that these Asgard nugget lickers came and ruined the parade. The same feeling you get when someone mixes mayonnaise and ketchup and expecting to create Worcester Sauce.

"I've still got a few things to deal with here though." Lunar Lunatic responded, unwillingly wanting to leave just yet.

The commander voiced again that Lunar Lunatic was needed at Asgard immediately.

"Yawn." Lunar Lunatic expressed out loud,

"As long as you don't hurt anyone here or destroy anything, I'll see what your ruler wants from me."

Lunar Lunatic shut down the barrier and walked over to one of the settlers. He appeared to hand the individual an object, unbeknownst to the everyone else. He briefly whispered into the ear before walking towards the Sovereign airships with the rest of the army.

"Stay strong, and maybe you'll be tough enough to drink Mountain Dew." he finally said before flying away to Asgard.

The Triton settlers were grateful that Lunar Lunatic came back, clearly wasn't the first time he's returned. However, the small portion of Lunars were left with one question to themselves: WHAT THE FRICK IS MOUNTAIN DEW?!

-So they travelled back to Asgard with Lunar Lunatic, the commander reported that they've managed to find the target. It was about time the gods finally got some answers-

Fast forward- well it's not fast forwarding if it's happening while another event is happening at that while.

Eir and Fitler were finished checking out all the cool stuff around Valhalla.

"So what'd you think of Valhalla?" Eir asked Fitler.

"I like the architecture, do you use cement here? We use cement back on Earth."

"Ce- what? Not sure, it is nice buildings though."

"I saw no Nandos, though. You can't call yourself a kingdom without a Nandos."

"A nan-"

Fitler interupted.

"In fact, the place doesn't even have a Waitrose, or a Tesco. Where do you do your weekly shopping? It better not be at the Valhallan off-licence."

Eir's mind was beginning to get befuddled more. As Fitler was naming more outlets that were not known to someone like Eir.

"It looks like a fun place, though. Much more charming than Birmingham."

Eir smiled awkwardly.

The two made their way back to the inn, where they were met there by ISIS Operative, Donec and Relenta. Was it time? Sounds like it's time?

Relenta went to inform the group that Lunar Lunatic has reached Odin's dominion. They must reach there post haste!

-I dunno, about 1? 2? 2 seconds later-

They all met at Odin's dominion, where they were told Lunar Lunatic was already making his way to speak to Odin. Things are about to get hectic, as Lunar Lunatic and Odin go face-to-face.

So the group entered into Odin's dominion where Lunar Lunatic was already taken to shortly before they found out he has arrived. When they arrived, they were greeted by the other gods in an irritated manner.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, ya cronies." Fitler responded. "Ya good, Lunatic?" he added. "Yeah, why exactly am I here, kinda got other things-"

"SILENCE."

Odin interrupted Lunar Lunatic.

"You've got much bigger matters to attend to now."

Lunar Lunatic sighed.

Fitler was in a shock along with the rest of the clan.

"Mr Lunatic." Odin uttered.

"Ew, don't call me that, that was my father's name." Lunar Lunatic quickly responded. "So what do you want, old man?"

Odin struck a thunderbolt in the middle of the room, which Lunar Lunatic seemed unimpressed.

"Meh."

"Be careful, boy, I've witness many a tragic events, seen things since before you was even an atom. I am a god, I could easily strike you down."

Lunar Lunatic still seemed unimpressed.

"Meh. You're gonna have to do a lot more than a lame thunderbolt to shake me."

"I said that as well, this guy is pretty tame!" Fitler yelled out.

"So, really, what'dya need from me, oh great one?" Lunar Lunatic asked Odin.

"You're an adventurer, would you say so?"

"I've travelled around a few galaxies, collecting trinkets... thieving rich kids." Lunar Lunatic answered.

Freyja? Freja? Frejya, I dunno. Anyway, Freya would throw in a question after Lunar Lunatic's statement.

"You've heard of the treasures known as the Celestial Pieces, correct?"

Lunar Lunatic chuckled.

"Heard of it? I carried one round my neck for a long time."

Freya took a quick glance at his neck region, as did Odin.

"It doesn't appear to be there anymore."

"Well, no. I guess those crafty Olympians took it. It's fine, I'll get it back."

The Asgard rulers weren't exactly sharing with the same attitude as the Lunar.

"You realise what your foolishness has led to right?" Freya scolded a carefree Lunar Lunatic.

"You might have caused the destruction of the current universe as we know."

Lunar Lunatic still remained chill.

"You deities ever tried Mountain Dew?"

The gods were still not amused.

"Mountain Dew is nasty, dude. How'd you even know about it?" Fitler chimed in. ISIS Operative nodded in approval.

"I found a half full bottle next to my bed back at Vanaheimr."

Odin attempted to interrupt, only for Fitler to cut him off.

"I did have a Mountain Dew which disappeared from my bag, I wanted to make a Dew Bomb."

Everyone in the room was befuddled, like playing a game of backgammon. Who the fudge knows how to play backgammon? Play a real board game like Snakes & Hippos (is that what it's called?).

"Did Scarlex nick my bottle? Has he derived us of a Dew Bomb?"

"I dunno, but after I awoke from the coma, I just drank it."

Odin struck down another lightning bolt to get their attention.

"Is that the only thing you can do? Strike down Lightning McQueens?" Fitler expressed.

Odin, with a stern look, demanded to Lunar Lunatic.

"Lunar Lunatic, what do you know about Olympus?"

"I know they have no idea what Mountain Dew is."

Odin clenched his fist.

"They also have most of the Pieces."

Odin didn't change his expression.

"I know you know much more than that, boy. You've been fighting their forces since they invaded your home."

Lunar Lunatic's happy nature would drop as soon as he heard that.

"Telepathy? That's cheating, you know"

Odin smirked.

"A bit of that, a bit of intel which we found."

Lunar Lunatic's eyebrows raised, Dwayne Johnson style.

Odin continued.

"How long you've been fighting them. How you managed to find that Piece. You're past adventures."

Lunar Lunatic smiled.

"I'm guessing you sent your goon squad to raid my old pad at Pluto?"

Lunar Lunatic smiled at Odin.

"At least those notes I wrote were put to good news. Hope you had fun readin' 'em."

Lunar Lunatic turned to Fitler and the others.

"I can go now, right?"

"No, we still have unanswered questions." Odin replied. Lunar Lunatic sighed as he was about to turn to the door.

"You got the intel, I won't be needing it. Have fun."

"No." stated Odin. "You seem to be the key to stopping the war."

"Hmm" thought the lunatic. "I don't think so, I can take out the ordinary soldiers but their gods are a bit much for me."

Lunar Lunatic looked towards the exit again, waiting to leave, before looking back at Odin.

"Why can't you stop 'em?"

Odin, with a straight face, uttered: "Even though it's my duty to protect Asgard along with it's realms, this was never are war to fight. The Realms, other than Midgard, of co-"

"THAT'S EARTH!" Fitler shouted for the scrubs.

ISIS Operative smacked Fitler around the head to silence him.

"Anyway." Odin continued. "Midgard is the only realm which has a permanent link with the current universe. If Final Amendment does take place, then it would a near impossibility to save it, along with all of the other astrological planets."

"Unless of course, we borrow a percentage of your Lunar Aura- your power." he finally finished.

"What for?" asked Lunar Lunatic.

"To amplify my own abilities. My power allows me to shift our realms into different spaces of existance, a void safe from the Amendment. When it comes to astrological realms though, I'd need some sort of cosmological energy: such as Celestial energy or your Lunar Aura. I'd be able to shift all nine realms within the blink of an eye."

"I see. You borrow my power to move you all to no-man's-universe. With all of your nine realms safe, what happens to the rest of the universe?"

"Unfortunately, they'd be caught in the Final Amendment." Odin revealed.

"You what, mate?" expressed Fitler.

"Say what now?" uttered Lunar Lunatic.

ISIS Operative and Donec shrugged, while the inhabitants of Asgard had an emotionless guise.

"Something the matter?" asked Odin.

Lunar Lunatic and Fitler gave the reaction shot.

3\. 2. 1. REACTION SHOT!

"Yeah, leaving the rest of the universe to die like that isn't cool." Fitler told Odin.

Lunar Lunatic was more silent than a cockroach at a cockerel hootenanny.

"The rest of the universe isn't my duty to protect. The realms are what I defend from any destruction. A priority." Odin would stand up. "Besides, you're a human from Midgard. You'r e safe."

Lunar Lunatic chuckled, breaking the law- I mean his silence.

"Priority, huh? You forget that I'm not from your realms. I have my own home to protect and I'm not letting some old mook like you" - HA, called him a mook, get destroyed - "live peacefully while I watch my home and the rest of the universe get erased. Thanks, but no thanks. I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, I'm human and all but you're crazy, my guy." Fitler added.

Right at that moment, a Sovereign army troop bursted in to alert Odin of an unexpected attack happening at the base of Yggdrasil: Mars along with an Olympus battle fleet have struck, Wanting the last of the Celestial Pieces...

So it looks like that those punks from Olympus are at it again, and they want the last of the Celestial Pieces. Odin, protective of the realms, ordered the Sovereign to go and rid the invaders of their... Invading. Huh? Fitler and ISIS Operative hopped into their airship, they were ready to shoot some goons down. Lunar Lunatic was planning to tag along but was immediately stopped by Odin. Looks like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Lunar Lunatic grew restless, and was beginning to get irritated.

"What do you want from me now? You're gonna force me to stay?"

Odin attempted to plead with that crazy lunar but he wasn't exactly budging. Lunar Lunatic again tried to clear it up with Odin.

"Listen, I'm not giving you any of my aura while you just let everyone else fall to the reign of 'those guys'. " explained Lunar Lunatic, clearly referring to the Olympus invasion. "Do you think you can just exactly what you want, because you're some of god? Some sort of deity?"

Lunar Lunatic paused for a bit, and chuckled, "I'm guessing you've never tasted failure before have you? Well, let it be known; if I somehow fail to stop Final Amendment from happening, you would have failed to save one of the realms you were responsible for protecting. Some god you are. See ya, moonlickers."

And just like that, Lunar Lunatic left Odin's hall, leaving the powerful god with a feeling of doubt. However, at the end of that ordeal, he asked himself one question: WHAT THE FRICK IS MOUNTAIN DEW?

Fitler and ISIS Operative arrived at the no-man's-land outside of Yggdrasil. The 2 Celestial Pieces were located beneath the base of Yggdrasil, nearest to Nifheimr. The battle was already going and it was clear the invaders were playing hardball (not the soft kind, not soft ball). Fitler and ISIS Operative sighted Njorör, along with Vanaheimr's uhhh, military, charging towards the attackers.

"What in the frick, how'd they find the location!" Fitler shouted.

"They must have used some sort of loca-"

A fireball crashed down, taking out a considerate amount of the Vanaheimr military.

"Figured Odin wouldn't send his men to help combat these scoundrels." Njorör told Fitler.

An mothership soon looked over the empty wasteland that, and Olympus Hellspawn Solidiers dropped from above, preying on the defenceless soldiers. Finally, Mars stood at the top of the ship, and he did not look happy.

My nose is itching.

"Where are the Pieces?" Mars barked from atop his platform.

So, the big bad guy of Olympus once again appeared. Well, not Jupiter, he wasn't here now. Mars was once again demanding the location of the Celestial Pieces. All of a sudden (whoa, I haven't used that phrase yet.) a plasma came striking from the distance, almost striking Mars in the facial region, but he managed to deflect it with ease. Mars had a shocked expression, almost as if this was the first time he's been in close danger.

It's like when the best Call of Duty player in the world witnesses a killcam for the first time in his 14 year career. Staggering.

"Well, looks like you are as tough as you seem." a voice came from the distance. It was our boy Scarlex.

"Hey, there you are! Where's my Mountain Dew!?" Fitler demanded to know.

"Mountain who? Hello again, by th-" Scarlex couldn't even finish his sentence before being interrupted by Mars.

"You weak beings best tell me where your Pieces are, no one will be harmed if you do."

"We ain't telling you nothing, where's my Mountain Dew, you cheapo?!" Fitler went right back to demanding Scarlex the location of his Mountain Dew.

"I don't know what you're talking ab-"

Interrupting Scarlex again, a fireball came flying towards our heroes. They managed to roll out of the way because they know how to roll.

"Don't ignore me, you weaklings. Tell me where the Pieces ar-"

Fitler stopped Mars mid sentence again,

"CAN YOU SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR PIECES?"

Since Fitler was in Yggdrasil, he was able to harness Shu's power.

He crafted a wind tornado to wipe out Mars' pawn soldiers.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M IN A CRISIS HERE!? I'VE LOST MY MOUNTAIN DEW, STUPID"

Mars was astounded, being insulted by a human was all new to him. There was one thought that immediately came to him: "What in the name of celestial is a Mountain Dew?"

After witnessing his pawns get wiped out. He decided to step of his ship and head to towards are heroes.

Fitler and Scarlex looked at each other, while Njorör ordered them to fall back as Mars was planning on summoning his spawn soldiers—the same soldiers that Fitler and the others struggled with on Keplar-62f. Mars once more demanded the location of the Pieces, but to no avail. He raised his staff to unleash the horror that would come before Fitler's eyes. Njorör send his army to go ahead and put an end to the spawns—but they never did. The majority of the army fell to the spawns.

Their strength was overpowering, their height stood tall to all of Vanaheimr's army. They came marching towards the lines of Njorör. Scarlex fired his plasma pistols towards the enemy, but the plasmas simply dissolved through the thick skin. Fitler harnessing the power of Shu wouldn't do much as well, the wind tornado would simply too weak to even slight knock the spawn off balance. Furthermore, since the base Yggdrasil wasn'r exactly the most colourful environment, Shu's power was all he could muster up.

They were beginning to get backed into a corner—not an actual corner, it was metaphorical. The spawn was heading close and it looked like Mars was inches away from finding those Pieces...

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a bellowing cheer came from the skies of Yggdrasil, but it wasn't Ric Flair, however that is the Ric Flair nose.

An Asgardian single-piloted aircraft came charging onto the scene, shooting down all of the warspawns created by Mars.

"IMPOSSIBLE." exclaimed Mars.

The spawns were dying out like the dodo bird (I hope we see that bird again), to the shock of Mars, as those warspawns were capable of withstanding most non-Olympus attacks.

The person in the ship dropped some sort of device for ISIS Operative to pick up.

The ship cabin opened up.

"That stupid thunder dude wanting my energy? Ain't gonna happen"

Of course it was Lunar Lunatic. Njorör was elated but was concerned at the same time.

"That's an Asgardian war airship?" Njorör asked Lunar Lunatic.

"That's right! Stolen right from their fleet. I'm sure they won't miss it, and I'm sure they won't be coming to help."

"Figured as much. He was always only in it for his own protection."

Scarlex was confused, but he had no time to be confused because Mars was still standing.

"You destroyed my warspawns. " Mars commended Lunar Lunatic. "What sort of power is that? I'm almost sure Asgard's power wouldn't be able to even slightly damage them?"

Lunar Lunatic smirked.

"I have no idea, I just stole this. "

"I see. Now, where are the Pieces?" Mars went right back to the topic at hand.

"They are hidden and secured. You won't be getting your hands on them, I'm afraid" Njorör told Mars.

"Won't I?"

At that moment, Njorör quicker tapped into his foreseeable precognition and warning ISIS Operative to move quickly the side. A spear was crafted from pure matter and was aimed towards ISIS Operative.

"Commendable effort" Njorör said to Mars. "But I managed to see that coming a mile away."

Mars wasn't impressed.

Fitler and Scarlex nodded at each other, and they both looked towards Lunar Lunatic. It was time to strike.

Lunar Lunatic conjured 4 wormholes. Donec motioned to Njorör that it was best to go and check on the guards protecting the stones. Donec and Njorör left the scene.

Right then and there, Lunar Lunatic created more wormholes beneath the group's feet which would tranport them to the wormholes surrounding Mars. Jumping out of the wormholes, Scarlex was blasting out his plasma pistols,

It lead to Mars pimp slapping the shots away, but Fitler came from behind and craft makeshift hammerfists by use of air pressure manipulation. One punch would be lights out. He threw punches towards Mars. Mars grabbed his wrist and threw him right off. Lunar Lunatic would open another wormhole above Mars, allowing ISIS Operative to drop grenades into his wormhole to the wormhole above Mars. The grenades exploded as soon as they went through, which left Mars unfazed.

However Scarlex shot Mars in the leg with a well aimed shot, he was still standing. Fitler went for another punch drink combo, only for Mars to block of his strikes. Lunar Lunatic opened another wormhole behind Mars. Fitler pushed him inside, leading to Mars falling out of a wormhole (yeah, there's like 9 wormholes, I'm sorry) which was right where Scarlex was. Scarlex shot Mars in the face, his vision was obscured. Fitler cocked his fist, yelled out "OOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

And Superman Punched Mars down to ground. ISIS Operative revealed the package have to him by Lunar Lunatic: a cosmic RPG, it's power is a fraction of a supernova but can still wipe out a fairly powerful being.

ISIS Operative pointed the RPG at a downed Mars.

"I think it's time for you to go to your main boss, tell him he won't be getting those gems."

Mars, in pain, laughed.

"What makes you think he hasn't already got them, hmm?"

The group were dumbfounded.

"We already knew where the gems exact location are, they at a no-man's-land near Nifheimr, aren't they?"

Mars maniacally laughed while the group realised what this meant.

ISIS Operative filled with rage, yelled out his warcry and pulled the trigger of the cosmic RPG. Lunar Lunatic quickly summoned a quasar shield to protect the others, as ISIS Operative would've most likely killed them, other than himself.

ISIS Operative was sent flying but he was just fine, explosive immunity and all that jazz.

Amidst the smoke, it would have seemed as if that Mars has been defeated.

-FIRST VILLAIN DEFEATED, GAME OVER FOR THAT DUDE-

The group had no time to celebrate though, as they rushed towards the locations of the 2 Pieces.

-Literally 3 minutes later-

They reached the no-man's-land security site where the Pieces were guarded. Donec and Njorör were already there.

Njorör looked at the group.

"He has them all. We were too late"

Is the universe going to fall victim to Olympus's schemes after all?

\- Fast forward to Vanaheimr, about a day after the attack? Maybe an hour? I don't know. Some time has passed since the bad guy's possessed all of the Celestial Pieces-

"So... Now what? Did we lose?" Fitler asked the group. ISIS Operative shook his head, while tinkering with the device he's been building since they first went to Asgard.

"Well, it's clear those Asgard chumps won't be helping us." stated Lunar Lunatic. "That Odin really thought I was going to ditch my home in favour of his precious realms."

"Well, those realms are pretty precious. I mean one of them had giants! Ain't that awesome?" Fitler exclaimed. ISIS Operative put his thumbs up in agreement. Scarlex came on to their... campsite? I don't know. Passing on a message that was given to him by Njorör.

Njorör has travelled to Asgard in order to implore the rulers one more time to stop being big stinkin' doo-doo heads and just help us fight Jupiter's forces. Lunar Lunatic thought he'd just be wasting his time.

Paraphrasing: "He must protect his realms first, the rest of the universe can go down an asteroid compactor."

Lunar Lunatic was glad about one thing though.

"That 'god' wanting to borrow power from a mortal like me? Ain't as powerful as I thought."

Scarlex was befuddled. He wasn't at that get-together, you see.

"Why exactly did he want some of your power?"

"I dunno, something about protecting Earth and it's humans—to be honest, I didn't care. He's nearly as corrupt as Jupiter."

Fitler threw a small burst of tangible air towards Scarlex.

"What was that for?" Scarlex asked Fitler.

"You took my half full bottle of Mountain Dew?" Fitler replied.

"What? That green bottle? You want it back?"

"Is there still Dew in it?"

"No, there was an ingredient in there which can help wear the effects of telepathy off."

Fitler wondered to himself: "Sugar wears off telepathy? Diabetic people may have diabetes but they'll be immune to that mind-reading cheat. Good on 'em."

Before asking Scarlex if sugar was the ingredient that wears of telepathy.

"What? No." responded Scarlex.

Well. Nevermind. It wasn't sugar.

NO DEW BOMB I'M AFRAID. Looks like he'll need to take a trip to Earth for more of that Dew. :(

"Seriously, what the fridge are we doing? If this is just one of those recap 'episodes' then I'm not interested." said Lunar Lunatic.

"Did you just break the fourth wall?" asked Fitler.

"I broke something but it definitely wasn't a wall."

"Mars entire skeletal system?"

"Do those gods even have skeletal systems?" Scarlex jumped in.

"Well, they have a humanoid figure. So yes." answered Fitler.

In the background the hammer of ISIS Operative was pounding away. They were all worried about what would happen to the everything they know.

"Shouldn't we just go and stop them? It'll be way easier?" Fitler asked everyone.

"Eh. Njorör said it was best to stick on Vanaheimr until we get the A-OK" answered Scarlex.

Njorör arrived back on the scene, and a Vanaheimr military service-whatever-person (he's never going to be mentioned again) informs to meet with Njorör on the final confrontation of the enemy...

So Njorör arrived at the scene, along with the others.

Yada yada yada, they were now inside his palace.

The final frontier? I dunno, the final something. Invasion? Strike? They're going to Olympus to put an end to this, that's what's happening.

"Greetings, we haven't got much time; they have all the Pieces and are definitely putting the final pieces of their plan in place", Njorör was getting frantic, explaining in a panicking tone.

"You need to chill, we're gonna get them back." Fitler assured Njorör.

Lunar Lunatic, who is also on edge, added:

"We can't exactly charge in there, what we going to do?"

Njorör would pull up a diagram, displaying Olympus' landscape schematics. Bleh.

(This might get pretty lengthy)

"Since the beginning of your arrival, I have sent recon units surveying the entire Olympus premise. From the outskirts to all known landmarks, we'll go over it here."

The group understood as Njorör carried on.

"They've had security airships flying around the entire outskirts of Olympus."

"This has been known to go on since the beginning of the operation. They run on a nobody gets in, nobody gets out basis; unless you're one of the gods. "

"You know what'd be good for this? PowerPoint." Fitler added.

ISIS Operative nodded his head while the rest looked confused.

"Anyway..." Njorör continued. "We're not gonna be able to fly by them; so we can either go in all guns blazing or take a much more subtle approach."

"I like the sound of that guns blazing approach!" Fitler imputed.

"For the love of Space Devil, let's not, please? I'm getting kinda sick of this all bang bang, kill kill shenanigans." Lunar Lunatic replied.

Njorör explained the subtle approach in more detail.

"One or two of you would cause some sort of disruption, luring the security to one side of the planetary body, allowing another squad to flying in hopefully without any notice. "

Fitler was happy with the start of the subtle approach, but had to ask about 2 things:

"Yeah, what would be disruptive enough to cause a massive lure to one side of the... Whatever Olympus is and what would we do when we're on...?"

"Large explosions, almost simulations a battle, would be the best case" Njorör answered the first question.

EXPLOSIONS. Could this be ISIS Operatives time?

Fitler looked at ISIS Operative and ISIS Operative nodded back. He had exactly what they needed.

"As for the second question, the ships you'd be flying will have a cloaking device."

"You should be able to fly all way to the base of Mount Olympus, where the gods are based—along with the Pieces. The process of their Amendment will be taking place in Vesta's palace, it's also where they've been storing the Pieces they've took."

"Jupiter not gonna be there?" Lunar Lunatic asked.

"Jupiter will be overseeing the process from his domain, guessing he expects this to go without a hitch. " Njorör answered. "The guard at Vesta's palace will be under tight security, overseeing the entire area."

"Now, this is the part where you'd have to use some of your ingenuity; you can attempt to find some sort of way to attract no attention towards, as you set foot into that palace, or you can choose to go on all guns blazing. "

"ALL GUNS BLAZING. THEY'RE GONNA BURN!" Fitler yelled out.

"Uhh, I'll let you guys figure out the subtle way, we'll pass out security footage of the area and a blueprint area drawn up by recon. Either way, the only rational way to go in is through the front door."

"And Jupiter?" asked Lunar Lunatic once again.

"So long as Jupiter doesn't see his plan going into fruition, he's not going to be a problem. He's too powerful you to fight on your own."

"Too powerful? I'll bring his world crashing down one way or another". Lunar Lunatic said.

"So, that's really it. You have all the schematics, just make sure you exit Olympus' as soon as you put a stop to their scheme." Njorör expressed to the group.

"You'd have Vanaheimr military also on this mission. If you can find any sort of extra firepower to make this easier, that would be ideal. I've already lost too many soldiers."

They looked at the data, it would be hard to break through Olympus's forces once they approach outside Vesta's palace. Before they were all let go, Njorör would make one more statement: "The assault begins in 3 days."

That little piece of information would mean that our heroes would have no time to be relaxing and chillaxing.

\- 3 days before the assault -

A few hours after their briefing, Fitler was sat down in the ship attempting to build a PC.

Scarlex, wondering why he would need to PC, asked Fitler about it.

"You realise you have an assault in 3 days, don't you have better things to do than sit around and build whatever?"

"Don't worry, dude. This will be key to once we land on Vape's palace." Fitler assured Scarlex.

"Vape? You mean Vesta"

" Yeah, I said that. "

Scarlex sighed and was about to walk out, before wondering about the whereabouts of the others.

"Lunar Lunatic and the others, they around or no?" he asked Fitler.

Fitler looked around and then shrugged. Clearly showing how long he's been cooped up building that PC.

"I think they went... Somewhere, I dunno. ISIS is probably building more explosives and Donec is doing future stuff"

"And Lunar?"

(Oh, "Lunar"? I think we're on a first name basis even though it's not a first name now)

"I dunno about him, I think I heard him say Asuka? Abstinence?"

"I think you head Asgard, you idiot" Scarlex insulted Fitler.

"Well, I was close." Fitler replied.

-So, like 37 minutes away in Asgard-

Lunar Lunatic was in Asgard, visiting Folkvangr to visit the Valkyries Fitler associated himself with. Geh.

He would search ar- oh let's get right to the point. He was looking for Eir and Relanta and of course they would be there because they're Valkyries and that's where they are based.

"So are you the Valkyries that Fitler uhhh, associated with?" Lunar approached a Valkyrie squad.

"Hmm, Fitler? Relenta is aware of a person of that nature. I'll take you to her if you want to speak with her."

They walked through onto a practice battleground where Valkyries would train for their battles. The random Valkyrie would call out to Relanta.

"There's someone here to see you."

Relenta would pause, and see that it was Lunar Lunatic, who awkwardly waved while smiling.

-SMILE AND WAVE, MY DUDE. SMILE AND WAVE, YOU SPACE LUNATIC.

So it's been a while since I last did this. The break was great and we've reached 100 pages— we're at the tail end of stopping these rapscallions— they will pay for their misdeeds.

DAY 2

So back at Vanaheimr, Fitler was still cooped up inside the ship doing... Something. Let's leave him alone for a sec. Meanwhile, ISIS Operative was going from merchant to merchant purchasing explosive power, he was looking to possess "the power of a supernova" but the merchants thought he was a lunatic.

(Not a Lunar, though) and through him out of his store. Donec was increasing the intensity of his powers, looking to be much more of a help during the battle against those rapscallions.

Scarlex walked in on Fitler who appear to have his PC setup.

"What the f-, what is this!?" he shocking yelled.

Fitler turned around and said: "IT'S METAL GEAR SOLID, well just Metal Gear, actually."

"Metal what?" Scarlex asked

"Gear." Fitler replied.

Scarlex scratched his head in confusion.

Fitler was playing the first Metal Gear game on his PC. Could this fit into the final assault? Probably, he's Fitler.

"Lunar Lunatic still hasn't arrived?" asked Scarlex.

"Who? Oh yeah." Fitler paused the game for a second. "I dunno, have you seen him, I've been stuck here since yesterday. I haven't eaten anything and I haven't seen the day light."

Scarlex was still befuddled, but it was clear that Lunar Lunatic hasn't been on Vanaheimr.

"You can come and watch me do some 2D stealth, if you wanna."

"No, I'm good. I'm going to go and check out what the others are doing. Enjoy doing... Whatever this is."

Scarlex walked out of the ship, leaving Fitler to do... Whatever he's doing right now.

-Meanwhile on Asgard-

"OHH MAN! It's been like 3 weeks, that was some long break since we last saw each other."

Relenta stared at Lunar Lunatic; "What in the world are you talking about? It was less than 13 hours ago since you came here."

"Oh, that's a shame, you can't look beyond the numbers as well."

"Since the last unauthorized mission, I don't think Frejya would be content with the decision of me allowing more Valkyries have a chance of dying."

"What? Because 'it isn't your fight' as your idiotic ruler says? You guys gonna run away and let those goons wipe out the current universe, and he tried to get me in on his escape."

"I don't agree with it, too. I want to protect the rest of the universe as much as you guys do."

"Then go against the machine and come fight with us!"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'd face a huge reprimanding if I so happened." Relanta explained. "Might even probably getting removed from the Valkyries, might even be banished from Asgard".

"Well, that's a shame. This place is so demanding, I'd rather spend my days on Triton than here— and that place is almost abandoned!"

Lunar Lunatic was planning on heading back to his ship.

Relenta added onto her statement.

"Best exit this realm while you can, you're lucky that nobody has caught you here yet."

Anybody know the wrestler Rigour Mortis? Gah, nevermind.

"Caught me?" Lunar Lunatic thought out loud. "Did the big guy send out a search party to look for me? Jeeeeeez."

"He's really persistent on completing this process, aiming to protect all of the realms including Earth"

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not doing it. I'll stop them myself"

Lunar Lunatic went back into the ship.

"If you ever plan on going against the machine, we'll be waiting on the battlefield."

Lunar Lunatic flew out of the relam as Relanta watched on. For tomorrow is the last day of their possible... Uhhh. Hang on, lemme rephrase. Tomorrow will be the eye of the storm, except this storm was a barrage of... Something. Yeah.

-DAY 3: RECKONING-

"WHAT THE F-, YOU'RE STILL ON THAT STUPID MACHINE!?"

"DON'T YELL AT ME, SCARLEX, I'VE JUST PLAYED THROUGH THE ENTIRE METAL GEAR SERIES UP TO SONS OF PEACEWALKER."

"WHAT!?"

Isn't it Sons of Lib- ah whatever.

"I am now tactically minded. Ready to take on whatever those gods throw at me. " Fitler exclaimed.

Scarlex was still confused. He has no idea about anything Fitler has been up to for the last 3 days. This dudes been playing the Metal Gear series for almost 55 hours straight. He's been eating cooked roadkill brought in by ISIS Operative and has been-

"What's going on here!?" Lunar Lunatic came busting out brought the door. Interrupting everything in the process.

"This dude's been playing on this device for about 45 hours or whatever." Scarlex told Lunar Lunatic.

"I once watched a video loop of 16 Canapies transmit themselves across the the opposite ends of the Whirlpool Galaxy for about 47 hours. That race are some natural magicians I tell you."

"Where did you go anyway?" Scarlex asked.

"Asgard. No reason before you ask. Turns out they was an active search for me so I bailed. "

Scarlex facepalmed at the decision of Lunar Lunatic going back to Asgard.

"This dude's been playing on this device for about 45 hours or whatever." Scarlex told Lunar Lunatic.

"I once watched a video loop of 16 Canapies transmit themselves across the the opposite ends of the Whirlpool Galaxy for about 47 hours. That race are some natural magicians I tell you."

"Where did you go anyway?" Scarlex asked.

"Asgard. No reason before you ask. Turns out they was an active search for me so I bailed. "

Scarlex facepalmed at the decision of Lunar Lunatic going back to Asgard.

ISIS Operative and Donec entered the room. ISIS Operative didn't manage to find what he was looking for. Sad times for him.

Fitler finally turned off his PC and flopped right to bed. He done till tomorrow.

"Well, I guess tomorrow is it. " Scarlex turned and said to everyone that wasn't asleep.

"Yeah... Yeah." Lunar Lunatic replied.

The end of the world was coming. Okay, the possible end of the world was coming. We're the lads up to the challenge?

-Attack-

They group was stood in a aircraft field outside Njorör's palace. Fleets of the Vanaheimr aircrafts were also ready to set off.

"You all ready?" Njorör asked everyone.

"Yeah, let's go!" Fitler yelled.

"Hold it." Njorör stopped Fitler. "I pray that you stop the destruction that has yet to happen. We've been fighting this for the longest time now. It ends now. I'll be backing you the whole way, bring that tyrant's operation down. Bring him down."

"Oh don't worry, we will." Lunar Lunatic replied.

They were locked, they were loaded. The airships were ready to take off and the Vanaheimr mothership took flight.

This is the end, time for Final Amendment to be brought down.

-TBC-


	2. Galactic Mercenary Exterius

_"An unreadable adventure" - Lunar Lunatic_

CHARACTER BIOS:

Fitler Kobashi -

Age: 24

Occupation: Junior Archeologist

Sexuality: Straight

Hometown: Leeds, England

Fitler Kobashi is a Junior Archeologist, graduating fron attending Matsumoto University in Japan after wanting to explore the Japanese lifestyle. On a placement to Egypt, he was shadowing a senior archeologist to uncover any remains tracing back to Ancient Egyptian, he went to explore Tutankhamun'a tomb—upon exploration he was immediately hit by a curse. The curse would bestow him with powers associated with Ancient Egyptian gods, depending on what type of environment he is in. Is there more to this curse, though?

ISIS Operative -

Age: 28

Occupation: International terrorist

Sexuality: Straight

Hometown: Mosul, Iraq

Not much is known from this silent, mask wearing individual. He's a part of the Islamic State, and his a considerably dangerous person. While on a mission to liberate Shubra El-Kheima in Egypt, he met with a young archaeologist who had abnormal abilities (wink, wink). The liberation mission failed, and instead of returning back home to face a possible punishment by death, he decided to join the archeologist on his mission.

Lunar Lunatic (my favourite character) -

Age: 20

Occupation: Galactic Adventurer

Sexuality: Trisexual

Hometown: Triton, Neptune's moon

After his home was crushed into near extinction from the hands of a powerful being. Lunar Lunatic decided to venture out across galaxies, far into the unknowns, robbing planets and stealing artifacts—then selling them on the black market. One of the artifacts he found on his ventures, a Celestial Piece, he decided to hold onto for safe keeping. He plans on avenging his people, after watching most of them die an unfair death.

Donec -

Age: 11 (Goblin Years)

Occupation: Time Sage to the Vanaheimr Regime

Sexuality: Undisclosed, possibly bi

Hometown: Vanaheimr, Nine Realms

Coming from Vanaheimr, Donec has been blessed with the typical Vanaheimr abilities of seeing into the future, along with physical precognition. He worked along with other Time Sages to help preserve Vanaheimr's safety from outside intruders. Silent but always on point, he's able to use the abilities given to him by Njorör at an expert level.

Fitler Kobashi's last rites.

After his search for the tomb of King Tutankhamen, he was cursed by the Seal of Egyptian Banishment. From now on, he is a spawn of Tutankhamen.

He is Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen.

Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen interrogating an ISIS operative. Play cool or contradict? This was the question on his mind when finding out how to remove the curse.

The ISIS operative ends up joining Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen's quest to liberate West Africa- wait, what? He is a lunatic, and speaking of lunatics, Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen and ISIS Operative are going to space.

Because lunar? Lunatic? Ah, you don't get it.

THE LUNAR LUNATIC. This dude is a bandit in space and has seen the Big Bang. But since ISIS Operative doesn't believe in The Big Bang, The Lunar Lunatic got trapped in an infinite time loop, and the only way to escape is to banish him to the sun.

ONE SMALL STEP FOR MAN, ONE GIANT DEATH FOR THE LUNAR LUNATIC.

Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen and ISIS Operative discover that Lunar Lunatic's power is beyond the realm. He can shift the entire Universe to a different location and can recreate The Big Bang so long as he had all the Celestial Pieces. Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen asks if they can see the beginning of time... And they will.

If you didn't forget, Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen and ISIS Operative have discovered The Lunar Lunatic's full power. He warps both men into the beginning of time, 9000 years before The Big Bang. ISIS Operative is shook, Fitler needs someone like this to lift the curse of Tutankhamen of his head. Lunar Lunatic takes them back to the present day, and takes them to his hideout on Pluto.

When arriving to Pluto, the Lunar Lunatic states that he has been at war with the Olympians for 200 centuries, they will arrive to begin a breach of Pluto in 5 minutes. Luckily, The Lunar Lunatic has the soldiers of the Pluto Guard by his side. Why is this war happening? Only one answer: The Celestial Rubix Pieces. They say when you collect all 10 of these pieces, the Universe will be under your command. Unlimited power, too dangerous to be held by individuals with a pure evil soul.

The breach has begun, The Olympian soldiers have passed through the atmosphere, ready to take a Celestial Rubix Piece from the hands of The Lunar Lunatic. Just before the breach, Lunar Lunatic passes the gift of near immortality to ISIS Operative. You know what this means: unlimited suicide bombings. Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen has many of Egyptian Gods' powers thanks to his curse, mainly Shu's power: the power to control air. There's no air in space, though...

So he lobs 1/100th of The Sun towards the Olympian soldiers, thanks to Ra's power. Upon this discovery, the Olympians retreat, they cannot face such power without their Gods watching by. Thanks to Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen's actions, 97% of Pluto is dead and 96% of the actual planet is destroyed, it's floating rock now. 1/100th of the Sun is pretty much the size of Pluto... They still have the Celestial Piece, but now they need a new domain. Head towards... Vanaheimr, home of the Vanir.

To be continued...

We resume our journey with the unlikely heroes on their trip to Vanaheimr, home of the Vanir. Upon landing on the small planetary location, they were immediately brought to a halt. No intruder ever enter's Vanaheimr without their god's consent, who goes by the name Njöror. The Vanir Guard take them in to see the Vanir God himself, I'm sure our heroes are quaking in their boots.

They arrive at the Njöror's castle, taken straight to the god himself so he can decide their fate. They walk into his throne room (I assume they have thrones) and Njöror immediately notices the Celestial Rubix Piece upon the neck of the Lunar Lunatic. He demands that Double L (no, Lunar Lunatic, we're not at that stage of the relationship yet) hands him The Celestial Piece. What will be the mad Lunar's decision.

The Lunar Lunatic declines, stating that it's safer with him. The god scoffed at his claims, expressing that the fate of the Universe is at stake and the Celestial Piece cannot be roaming on a mad Lunar. He also added that The Olympians will stop at nothing to swipe that piece, it's better to be kept behind the walls of Vanaheimr, home of the Vanir. Lunar Lunatic makes him aware that he's fought the Olympians forever and he'll keep on defend his Piece, he's been to the start of time, he doesn't need (Cont.)

A Norse chump telling him how the Universe is in danger. Njöror replies, uttering the question,

"But have you witnessed the future?", Lunar Lunatic said no. Njöror invited the trio to witness the future of the Universe where the Lunar Lunatic didn't pass the piece.

-13 minutes later-

They saw the end of the Universe, it was nothing like they've seen, it was a true catastrophe. Njöror then explained the Olympians plans if they were to retrieve all the stones. Their plans? Zero Calamity.

Zero Calamity; a plan to rewind the Universe back to its roots and build upon a new empire: The Olympuniverse. A universe ruled by the Roman gods, a tyranny which treats all inferior beings as if they were rats in a sandbox. They must not get their hands on the pieces. Njöror implores Lunar Lunatic one more time to hand him the piece, if not, then the god will take it... by force. Lunar Lunatic living up to his name, told Njöror to come and get it. Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen and ISIS Operative (Cont.)

Would watch idly, as a showdown between two powerful beings would begin imminently...

To be continued.

We rejoin in the middle of the battle between the Vanir god, Njöror, and the manipulator of all things cosmic, The Lunar Lunatic. Lunar Lunatic immediately tries to end the fight quickly by trapping Njöror in a cosmic loop, and then banishing him to the beginning of time. He's up against a god, though. Njöror has already viewed 10 trillion outcomes (Dr. Strang- WHO?) of this battle in a 3 seconds, he already knows what the Lunar Lunatic is up to. He uses his power to counteract Lunar Lunatic's (Cont.)

Immense ability. Using his power of fertility, he was able to temporarily create childlike duplicates of himself, these duplicates will combine their powers to create a Physical Precognition: the ability the create the future in the present. No matter how much Lunar Lunatic attempts to manipulate the space-time continuum, he isn't a god, and he cannot know the future. Physical Precognition temporarily brings the future to the present, a power which Lunar Lunatic cannot overcome. He... has lost.

So.

Lunar Lunatic has witnessed the true power of the Vanir, they are clearly worthy to protect the Celestial Piece. But he still refuses, right in the face of the Vanir god. ISIS Operative is worried, he's been missing from Invading American Watch for 4 days now. Njöror looks at Fitler and ISIS Operative, it's clear they are from Midgard (That's Earth, to you casuals). He informs that there is a Celestial Piece hidden on Earth and since Earth is the most vulnerable, the Olympians will definitely go there.

(Reused picture, deal with it)

ISIS Operative and Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen quickly make a break for it. Njöror stops them, saying they will not return to Earth until they receive Lunar Lunatic's Piece, if not, they will be banished to Hel for all eternity. Fitler has a curse he needs to lift and ISIS Operative needs to get back to American Invasion Watch, you can't banish them! Lunar Lunatic still refuses, even though he has seen the future of not passing the stone.

Very well, Njöror begins banishing..

His son Freyr! Bursts into the room and implores his father to stop the banishing, there is a solution. These are three powerful beings, they can use them for... benefits. There are 10 Celestial Pieces: Lunar Lunatic has 1, The Vanir have 3, The Olympians have 2, 1 is on Earth (that's Midgard, to you mythology fanatics) and 3 are unknown, quite possibly outside the galaxy and each of the realms. Fitler, ISIS Operative and Lunar Lunatic will go on a hunt to find each of the pieces and to bring them (Cont.)

To be kept by The Vanir, upon completion, they will be heavily rewarded. They're saving the Universe, the entire realm. But! Before they head out, Njöror drags out a skinny goblin. His name is Donec, he will accompany you on your missions, he possesses the fundamental powers of the Vanir which will definitely be of aid. However, if they ever plan to go rogue, he will transport them to the desolate future they saw to live out the rest of their days.

To Be Continued.

NEXT TIME: FIRST MISSION WOOOOOO!

We rejoin our heroes in, well, at the beginning of the hunt for the Celestial Pieces. It's best to get the known Pieces first, there's already some located on Midgard (Earth, to you uneducated swines).

The location for one is in the midst of South America, most likely Peru. Thanks to the Vanir's power, they were able to get a rough location. According to Freyr's intel, this Piece was has been dormant on Midgard for 3000 years, and has been the source of power for a small village since... (Cont.)

The Olympians will sure be after that, especially with the light security (some dude with a spear, I think). Fitler, ISIS Operative, Lunar Lunatic and Donec all head towards Peru.

Upon landing, they are immediately greeted b D. ISIS Operative didn't take this greeting lightly. They walk into the village and are immediately took back by how small it is, but there technology used seemed suprisingly advance for a second-world village. (Cont.)

It was like Wakanda (what's a Wakanda?)

They ask the locals to direct them to the village grand master. They get pointed towards a small shrine-like building, biggest building in the village, though. The heroes make haste towards the grand master's house. They kick the door down and warn the grand master about what's about to happen.

Door broke? PAY HIM FOR THE DOOR REPAIRS. (It was just a bunch of sticks)

(Cont.)

They warn the grand master, who goes by the name "Grand Tiki Elder XXX" (it's the number 30, you dirty minded casuals), about the Olympian invasion. They are after the village power source, which is unfortunately a Celestial Piece. They are here to collect it, Grand Tiki Master says NO DEAL (thanks Mr. Banker), and they will not let outsiders thieve upon their resources.

(That was a Deal Or No Deal reference earlier, you casuals)

Unaware of the trouble they're most likely in... (Cont.)

The unlikely heroes took it upon themselves to retrieve the Piece. Grand Tiki Master sends out the village army to protect the Piece. This army had laser pistols and light barrier shields, that Celestial tech is about to get decked by the power of Fitler's set-of Egyptian God abilities. By harnessing Shu's power, he created a wind tornado to sweep through the army (Aang who?!). More of them came, this time, Lunar Lunatic opened up a contained black hole, taking those soldiers back to a far distant time...

(Reusing this picture again! Woo.)

ISIS Operative did what he did best; he threatened the Grand Tiki Master into giving up the Piece or else the village goes KAPUT! Witnessing their power and not willing to sacrifice the life of his people, he allowed them to take the Piece. But now what will they use for power? They haven't heard of British Gas? Sheesh. That's two Pieces in their hands, but it'll have to immediately be passed to Njöror back on Vanaheimr for "safe keeping".

(Cont.)

Upon returning to Vanaheimr, Njöror was delighted about the Piece retrieval. With this, they are one step closer to putting an end to the Roman Olympians' plan. Their next mission will retrieving the Piece the Olympians have been holding onto, inside Vesta's dominion...

-Meanwhile back on Peru, Earth-

Olympian soldiers arrive to an already destroyed village, with the Piece nowhere to be found. They ask the Grand Tiki Master, who's bleeding out on the ground, who's responsible for this. GTM replies.

"It was... the... creator of wormholes."

They were unsure, but immediately knew what this meant at the same time. The soldiers make contact with their god. There's a war about to happen, and there will be blood shed...

-To Be Continued-

The Vanir now have their 3rd Celestial Piece, further preventing the plans for the Olympian Gods. The Olympian soldiers are aware of this, after reaching to Peru a little too late. They have received a calling from the higher-ups that they must get the Pieces before any outsiders do. They make away from Peru and Earth itself (That's Terra in their mythology, you casuals) and return back to Olympus.

Meanwhile back in Vanaheimr, home of the Vanir, Njöror's cosmological science research institute (Cont.)

Discovered a strange activity occuring inside the nether regions of the galaxy. This power is very similar to a Celestial Piece power, however there's no reason for any WACKY (RACES) events to be happening. The team must head to this region of the galaxy, this could be a second piece.

-Several hours of flying through different galaxies later-

The unlikely heroes have appeared to reach their destination, it appears to be artificially generated, almost as if it's some sort of testing ground...

(Using this again! If you don't like it, deport me)

They move closer to the occurance, this is definitely Celestial energy. However, upon inspecting, they are immediately shot at by multiple spacecrafts!

"This is the K62FIS, please stand down and yield! You are in a forbidden area."

The heroes were befuddled, looks like this cluster of energy does belong to someone. They don't yield, and attempt to fight the mass amount of spaceships. They were limited, they can't use their powers in fear of damaging..

The ship. They were outnumbered and outgunned! The enemies have shot their engines, could this be the end.

"You are under arrest intruding on world government testing grounds", yelled one of the attackers. The enemy ships surrounded our heroes. No piece and it looks like their about to spend time in an unknown prison. Who are K62FIS? What was this testing ground? How will they get out of this jam?

-Meanwhile-

The Olympians have reached back to their domain. One of their gods, Mars (not the planet, you hipsters), has instructed his soldiers to guard Vesta's palace, wary of anybody who would try to thieve the Piece which is kept there. They have also observed the strange occurance which has be happening outside of their realm, the same one our heroes got apprehended for. The Olympian regime of it's finest warriors, along with Mars, proceed to head to what is most likely a Celestial Piece...

-TBC-

So we resume our journey where our heroes were arrested by space-time police or something of the sort, and taken to a prison located on their planet. They woke up in a cell, aware of the previous day's happenings. The cell opened, a guard walked in and escorted the 4 heroes to the Commander's quarters. It was there where they were able to find out where they were and why they were apprehended.

They met with the Commander, and immediately explained their whereabouts. Turns out they were on Keplar 62F, an earth-like planet which strays far away from the Milky Way. Being on an earth-like planet meant there were humans living there, same as the humans on Earth-even the technology was more or less the same. The Commander looked at ISIS Operative and Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen.

"You're humans", he uttered, "But you seem to not come from this planet", he added.

(This picture will always be a part of life. No ifs, no buts, no coconuts.)

Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen explained that him and ISIS Operative are from Earth and are on a mission, not specifying what the mission was. The Commander then looked at Lunar Lunatic.

"You seem to have travelled across the far regions of space. You're a Lunar, aren't you?", he asked.

Lunar Lunatic smiled.

"You got that right", he said. The Commander quickly noticed the Celestial Piece around Lunar Lunatic's neck...

(This picture will always be a part of life. No ifs, no buts, no coconuts.)

Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen explained that him and ISIS Operative are from Earth and are on a mission, not specifying what the mission was. The Commander then looked at Lunar Lunatic.

"You seem to have travelled across the far regions of space. You're a Lunar, aren't you?", he asked.

Lunar Lunatic smiled.

"You got that right", he said. The Commander quickly noticed the Celestial Piece around Lunar Lunatic's neck...

"You finished using it? Cause we kinda need it."

The Commander was not happy, it didn't look like he was handing over the Piece anytime soon. It was clear The Commander had no idea about what trouble his planet would be in if he didn't give up the Piece. Suddenly, a subordinate rushed into the room, alerting that there were serveral airships coming to The Hexagon (that's their Pentagon, you casuals) and already opening fire. Several soldiers dropped down on the outside and demanded they take what them. The soldiers of Olympus knew there was a Celestial Piece there, but do they know that there's two in their location? They began charging towards the facility, only to get overwhelmed by serveral barrages of missiles. Meanwhile, on the inside, The Commander was rallying the troops, while our heroes rushed outside to thwart the enemy's attack. The Commander kept the piece under locked security while all the commotion was happening.

Usual battle stuff happens; Lunar Lunatic sends the enemies into an endless black hole, Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen was on land so he was able to harness the power of Shu and ISIS Operative sent them into Akbar (there were explosions). All was well until more airships landed, and an enormous carrier ship was within the fleet, too. The hull of the carrier ship opened and an ominous figure approached from its shadows. It was Mars, god of war (no, not Kratos, you normie), stomping towards the entrance...

The facility. Our heroes attempted to stop him, but this is no mortal. He spawned demon warriors and enhanced their resistance to cosmic and divine powers. With this, Fitler and Lunar Lunatic's attacks were proved fruitless. ISIS Terrorist was unable to use his explosives and Donec was unable to utilize his Vanir power. They were heavily outmatched against Mars' hellspawns. All the while that is happening, Mars was inside the facility and busted into The Commander's quarters.

"Hand over the Piece"...

The Commander tried to protect the Piece and himself but his strength was truly overwhelmed. Mars quickly disposed of The Commander and made his way to the Piece. He ripped it out of its security safe. The Commander tried to stop him, but Mars chocked him into a coma. Mars walks out of the facility and heads back to his fleet. The hellspawns have done a number on our heroes, they couldn't stop him, he has a piece.

Mars notices the Piece on Lunar Lunatic's neck. He walks over to him, picks Lunar Lunatic up..

Smiles and drops him back down. He didn't take his Piece, not yet anyway.

"I'm powerful enough to rip that off your neck whenever. When the time we finally need it comes, I will return."

Olympus have a Piece, leaving our heroes lying on the cold hard ground, bruised and defeated.

Bruised and beaten-our heroes woke up in a Vanir medical facility, recovering from the attack on Keplar 62f. The sergeant of the Vanir Army came to see if they recovered yet, all 4 of them seemed good to go. The sergeant instructed them to report to Njorör in his palace about the attack.

They arrived, and Njorör seemed concerned. The Olympians now have 3 Celestial Pieces, and are on their way to find a fourth. Once they have the Pieces that aren't with the Vanir, they will be coming for them.

(T'is back)

Same goes for Lunar Lunatic.

Njorör has instructed that the Celestial Pieces cannot stay on Vanaheimr, out of fear that the Olympians will attack his realm and his people. Instead, the Vanir Army have already began a transportation of the Pieces to a different location. They're moving the Pieces to an unrecorded location; a no-man's-land beneath Yggdrasil and Niffelheimr. He has contacted the gods of all realms to send their servicemen to keep a look out for any unidentified objects coming...

From outside the realms.

As for our 4 heroes, Njorör told them to head outside the galaxy, in search of a being who has extensive knowledge of cosmic items. The being was said to have been located in Messier 33, the Triangular Galaxy. Njorör stated that he possesses an object which can trace any cosmic activities so long as they are in the same galaxy as it.

I.e. They can find the unknown Celestial Pieces.

The group hopped into their ship and began to make way to the Triangular Galaxy.

From outside the realms.

As for our 4 heroes, Njorör told them to head outside the galaxy, in search of a being who has extensive knowledge of cosmic items. The being was said to have been located in Messier 33, the Triangular Galaxy. Njorör stated that he possesses an object which can trace any cosmic activities so long as they are in the same galaxy as it.

I.e. They can find the unknown Celestial Pieces.

The group hopped into their ship and began to make way to the Triangular Galaxy.

They arrived at the Triangular Galaxy, it was a bleak place with not much life and barely any planets. It was like Tron, only nothing like that. Continuing searching, it was just countless amounts of asteroids. Are we sure there is life here?

-Literally 6 minutes later, that's 2 minutes in space time-

They arrived at a cluster of debris, resembling a building. They landed on the ruins and hopped out of the ship. Looking around, there wasn't much to see, it was a dead space.

They heard CLANGING AND BANGIN- okay, they didn't hear that. There was a small knocking sound in the distance. They followed the sound, almost sounding like a hammer... hammering(?)

They turned a corner and they saw what they might be looki-

"WHO'S THERE?", said the unknown character who interrupted me (I was still setting the scene, dude). The unknown character pointed a plasma blaster towards the direction our heroes were in. They came out.

"We're from Vanaheimr", said Fitler.

"Well actually, I'm from the Milky Way-not the confectionery bar", he added.

Lunar Lunar and Donec scratched their head.

"It was an Earth joke", Fitler said exhaustively.

The unknown character replied.

"If you're from Vanaheimr, I assume you're looking for the Cosmic Compass, are those Olympians already setting out to look for the Pieces?"

"I'm afraid so", Lunar Lunatic responded.

"Yikes, the name's Scarlex. You guys are?", the unknown character asked.

"ISIS Operative, Lunatic of Lunar and Donec".

"I'm Fitler, cursed by Tutankhamen. Fitler Kobashi-Tutankhamen", Fitler said.

Scarlex was a Messier being, a race of individuals who are born in the Messier galaxies. They are said to be much smarter than humans (NERRRRD), and are able to regrow their limbs if they are damaged.

But the time for exchanging gift cards was over. A single-person ship came crashing through the site. A masked humanoid figure emerged.

"The intel was correct, it was in this galaxy", said the masked individual.

"Hand over the Compass, and nobody gets murdered.", he added.

He clearly has no regards for taking a life, but he doesn't seem to be affiliated with the Olympians... Who is he?

"Well. If you're not prepared to give it up, I'll just take it by force..."

So the 4 heroes were off into the Messier 33 galaxy to get a hold of the Cosmic Compass when they were challenged by a masked individual.

The 4 heroes along with Scarlex weren't backing down, though. The masked hoodlum unsheathes a sword; looking prepared to cut them down to size. ISIS Operative charges first, going for his patented Unsuicide Bombing attack, attempting to blow this chump into bits. The thug swung his blade in a horizontal motion and a created an ice clone of himself while teleporting...

Behind ISIS Operative and subduing him, while he was distracted by the clone. He would spin his sword, creating a tachyon field; which would limit Donec's physical precognition and Lunar Lunatic's power to recreate scale sized versions of space-time activities. They were easily dealt with after a single kick. Fitler, who remained unaffected by the tachyon field; due to his powers not applying to space or time, attempted to create a wind tornado. This dude is stupid, there's no wind in space...

So he was unable to do that. He attempted to tap into Ra's power, but since he's in another galaxy without a star, he was left defenseless. He threw a punch at the unknown assailant, which was immediately blocked and turned into a Judo toss and an armbar. Fitler's arm was pulled right out of its socket. Scarlex attempted to shoot the assailant with his plasma gun. The masked assailant swung his sword vertically, creating a barrier which would deflect the shot back at Scarlex, into his thoracic region.

HE GOT HIT IN THE THROAT!

Our heroes were defeated again (lol). The assailant picked up the Cosmic Compass. He walked back towards his ship, but not before noticing Lunar Lunatic's Celestial Piece. He looked at it, wondering if he should NAB THAT PIECE. He decided not to, muttering to himself,

"That's not part of the mission."

He walked back to the ship, not before telling the defeated heroes.

"Tell whoever you work for who did this to you. The name's Extarius."

He flew away, leaving our heroes in pain.

So we resume our journey (LOL, journey? They got beat down) with our peeps. As they lied defeated upon the ground, Scarlex stood up discomfort.

"We need to get that compass back, I spent months tinkering with that. It could be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands.", he said. Lunar Lunatic responded.

"Looks like you're going to be doing that alone. I'm pretty sure we can find the rest of the Pieces without that thing. Apparently there's one still on Earth."

Scarlex angrily replied...

"You're not leaving me to do this alone. You won't be able to find the rest without the Cosmic Compass. We need to find Extarius."

Fitler, still hurting, responded.

"We can't let Olympus gather all the pieces, we need to reach them before they do."

"And you're not going to do that without the compass", said Scarlex.

The crew decided to head back to Vanaheimr to report their encounter with Extarius to Njorör.

-Literally 7 lightyears later-

The crew, along with Scarlex, reached Njorör's hall in Vanaheimr.

Njorör saw them walk into the Throne Room.

"I already see that a mercenary has already taken the compass. I had visions of this."

"Mercenary?", Fitler responded confusingly.

As it turns out, the individual that stole the Cosmic Compass was a mercenary with his own mission, going by the alias "Extarius".

Njorör was slightly worried. This has hindered (Jinder? No) the chances of collecting all the Celestial Pieces, especially since that it wasn't clear whether Extarius was a hired gun for Olympus or not.

However there was good news.

"The Vanir Guard have successful in their mission in relocating the Celestial Piece they had."

The Celestial Piece was relocated to a no-man's-land, in a void between Niflheimr and a path along the tree of Yggdrasil. Vanir Guards along with races from the neighbouring realms were keeping watch of the area.

Since the Cosmic Compass was swiped. Njorör instructed Fitler, ISIS Operative and Donec to head to Asgard, to pass a message to one of the gods about the potential attack...

(You thought she was gone? LOL.)

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex were told to head into the galaxies, finding out anything they can about the Extarius and the whereabouts of The Cosmic Compass. Things are about to get heated up, as they have two adversaries to worry about: Extarius and Olympus.

-To be continued at 1am-

So where were we? Oh yeah! They're doing stuff or something...

Hmm, should we follow Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex? Or Fitler, ISIS Operative and Donec? We'll follow Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex first...

So Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex were EXPLOOORIIIIIINNNNG the galaxies, in search for any clues which could lead them to Exterius, The Cosmic Compass or a Celestial Piece.

"We've been searching for a while. Do you know what we're even looking for?", said Scarlex."

"I dunno, the writer has no idea how to think of entertaining sub-plots. Did I just break the 4th wall?", responded Lunar Lunatic, "Oooh! There's this dwarf planet out in the Andromeda Galaxy. There's this place that serves the best fried photon rat.", he added.

They headed to the planet where they can... eat photons? Photon rats.

-Intermission or something-

So they arrived at the place. They walked in and was immediately greeted by the owner.

"You still got that keychain, I see."

"It's not a keychain, you three-fingered moonlicker.", Lunar Lunatic responded, "Also, 4 portions of Photon rats and some Cluster Juice.", he added.

They got their food and Cluster Juice (I'll take a crab juice!) and sat on a table.

"Glad to come by this place again, a human body isn't exactly fit for consuming this.", Lunar Lunatic happily uttered.

Scarlex, letting out a smirk, took a bite out of the rats. He liked it, but was curious about two things.

"Where do you find photon rats?", asked Scarlex.

"They run around on planets that have been exposed to too much supernova radiation. Peeps just land and start collecting them to cook.", replied Lunar Lunatic.

"I see", said Scarlex.

"So what about those humans? Fitler and that masked one, what's their deal?", he asked Lunar Lunatic.

"Fitler's been cursed by some god or something and ISIS Operative likes explosions. To be honest, I don't really understand what happens down there on... Earth."

"So how did they get roped into this? Can't they just go back?", asked Scarlex.

"Eh.", shrugged Lunar Lunatic, "They got roped in as soon as they got involved."

They finished the food and walked out of the restaurant.

"Lunatic! You didn't pay!", shouted the owner.

"Put it on my tab, moonmuncher.", Lunar Lunatic responded.

Scarlex asked Lunatic about why he's fighting to get the Celestial Pieces.

Lunar Lunatic looked at Scarlex reluctantly.

"He took everything away from me.", Lunar Lunatic ominously said.

"He came to my home of Triton. I had a family, and I had friends. The planet was peaceful, and we always lived each rotation as it passed. I was at a young age, and a battalion of spacecrafts came down upon our moon, opening fire. I hid behind what was now ruins, a mothership landed and he came walking out of it. He wiped out 3/4 of our population, and all for what? Limitless power? I'm not sure. He killed nearly everyone I cared about, and the few that survived were in medium to critical condition."

"It's why I hang onto this Piece, I know sooner or later they'll finally make a move to snatch it off me. I can't let anyone take it, it's the last bit of hope I can cling onto. No human, no Vanir, no space mercenary or whatever. Nobody will take this off me. If I lose this, it means I've failed."

A tear lands on the cold rock.

"So, who was it that raided your home?", asked Scarlex.

Lunar Lunatic looks at Scarlex.

"The god of Olympus, Jupiter.", exclaimed Lunar Lunatic.

-TBC-

WE HAVE ARRIVED AT ASGARD! Is what Lunar Lunatic or Scarlex can't say because they're too busy eating swamp rats or something. Wait a minute, there's no swamps in space-GET OUT OF MAH SWAMP, DONKEH. Anywho... Fitler, ISIS Operative and Donec have landed in Asgard, home of the Nine Realm Gods. They'd have to make their way to Valhalla in order to meet up with an informant. Their first impressions of Asgard were underwhelming, under the thought that'll it appear more "majestic".

The grass felt more or less the same, there was definitely some never-before-seen plants, though. Walking across the grassy field (do they call them fields?), they noticed a town-like area which was clearly inhabited. They walked into the town marketplace, which served as a place for commoners to trade. They approached a vendor lurking in the stenchy areas of the market.

"Where is Valhalla?", Fitler asked while struggling to read Njorör's handwriting.

"Are you outsiders? You don't seem to be from here.",

The vendor cautiously responded.

"We are from Earth, sent here from Vanaheimr to alert the higher-ups", Fitler responded.

"Earth? Midgard, they spoke of you humans from there as a myth, didn't think you'd be real.", he replied surprised.

"Mmm, so where's Valhalla?", Fitler asked again.

"I doubt you'd be able to reach there without the help of the Valkyries, and I don't think they'd be to eager to help outsiders", he warned them.

"I see, so where are these Valkyries?", Fitler asked.

"You got a paper?", asked the vendor.

Fitler reached into his back pocket, pulling out a crumpled Sainsbury's receipt which has probably been there since before he was cursed.

"This'll do?", as Fitler held up his receipt.

"Yup.", the vendor responded.

The vendor briefly looked at the front of the receipt, utterly befuddled by this "Heinz Baked Beans" object before scribbling down what looked like a location for the Valkyries.

"What is this 'Sainsburys'?", the vendor asked.

"It's more expensive than Tesco, that's what it is!", Fitler humourously replied. He looked at Donec.

"Don't worry- Earth joke", he whispered to Donec.

ISIS Operative came back just as Fitler got their location. ISIS Operative returned with 5 glass bottles of what seemed to be highly volatile, bought from an arms vendor. Fitler grabbed the receipt and proceeded to make way.

As Fitler walked away, the vendor thought to himself.

"Baked beans. Hmmm."

(eh.)

The vendor gave them directions to a place known as "Fólkvangr", which was the apparent sub-realm with housed the Valkyries. It was 70 miles north, a small trip for their spacecraft.

During the journey, ISIS Operative seemed to be building something, he was muttering to himself but was unheard by what he was actually saying. Donec looked at Fitler, and then ISIS Operative.

"Don't worry about that madman.", Fitler assured Donec.

(You should be watching.)

"He's probably creating something that could even up the playing field for him", Fitler added.

Donec looked puzzled.

"You see, he's not like me, or you, or Lunar Lunatic. He doesn't exactly have any 'special gifts' so to speak. In fact, he was just some dude I was questioning after I was cursed by some ancient artifact. Kinda dragged him into this, thanks to Lunar Lunatic, he has got the gift of near immortality, so that's cool.", Fitler explained

(New Japan Pro Yakuza. Gah.)

"As for me, the special gifts I have were thanks to that curse. I still have no idea how to use them, and I don't feel safe holding onto it. Gotta get rid of it qui-", Donec interrupted Fitler, as he felt a dangerous presence approaching.

Suddenly, their ship was being attacked by unknown assailants, and it's not the K62FPS. Donec tried to ward of the attackers while Fitler continued flying. ISIS Operative lobbed out grenades to no avail. The attackers struck the core thruster...

Of the airship. No thrusters means they're going to Chinatown.

Chinatown as in they're going down.

They crash landed their ship, ending up in an unknown area of Asgard. What lurks behind the doors of our heroes' crashed ship? Only time will tell. Or something. Bleh.

-To be continued-

So umm, they crashed? Yeah, Fitler, ISIS Operative and Donec got attacked in the airship while travelling to Fòlkvangr by unknown assailants. They have crash landed... somewhere, probably LEFT 4 DEAD (remember that game?). So the ships burning and Fitler and ISIS crawl out of the rubble, seemingly unharmed. All was good, Donec crawled out shortly after. They were wounded, though. Immediately following that, there was a loud yell at towards them...

"HALT!", shouted a mysterious person.

"SUPERMALT!", replied Fitler.

"Wait, we're not doing that", he added.

The mysterious person revealed themselves from the shrubbery, along with a group of winged humanoids, all armed and ready to take them out... permanently.

"I am Relenta, commander of the 1st fleet of the Valkyries, and you're entering restricted grounds."

"Hey, a woman, I haven't seen one of those in ages, since I left Earth.", Fitler commented.

(A WOMAN. A WOAH MAN?)

"What business do you have being on Asgard, human?", Relenta asked.

"Why'd you shoot us down? We was only trying to get to Fòlkvangr or whatever it is. You can't just let us be on our way?", Fitler questioned Relenta, who is a woman, by the way.

In fact, the whole Valkyrie army are women. So now we have a bit of XX chromosome action, too! Bleh, anywho...

"Fòlkvangr and its surrounding territory off-limits to outsiders such as yourself. State your reason for passing by, human", Relenta demanded.

-Let's have a different still, three times in a row is enough-

"Are you aware of what's happening around your precious world, around the galaxy? The Celestial Pieces are the in the wrong hands, we need to get to Valhalla.", Fitler explained. "We're trying t E, while you're too busy twiddling your thumbs and shooting anything that comes near Fort Minor." (he definitely didn't have a reason to remember the name)

Relenta ordered the troops to stand down...

She was concerned; the Celestial Pieces falling into evil's hands could be the end of everything.

"We managed to capture a few of them. They're hidden away on a path in Yggdrasil or whatever that tree is. Is that actually a tree?", Fitler explained.

"I assume the Vanir have already completed that, and sent you hear for confirmation of a retaliation?", Relenta told them. "We knew that this was coming, but Olympus are relentless."

"That's why we need to get to Valhalla, I hear that have the resources to combat the threat."

"The gods on Asgard are immensely powerful. I'm not sure you humans know that. Asgard is indeed to place of the all powerful, but it's highly unlikely you'd be able to enter." Relenta told the heroes.

"Not without some sort of official authority anyway." she added.

"Can you get us into Valhalla?" asked Fitler.

"You don't seem like the type that can fight the war we're headed in." she pondered.

"I'm no god, but I am immensely powerful." Fitler boasted.

"Your friends look even weaker.", Relenta added.

*MGS ALERT SOUND*

ISIS Operative gave Relenta the dead-eye, he didn't like hearing that.

"Are you gonna take us to Valhalla or nah? We'll just walk there if not", Fitler asked annoyingly.

"You're still hurt, you're not fit to go yet." Relenta told Fitler.

"You shot our ship down and we almost went KABLAMO like the 99th of July. No time to stop, the universe is about to reset, m'lady", Fitler gestured.

-same picture-

"Valhalla and its surrounding area is stressful to pass through for a human. Land of the gods, you will be denied access without the Valkyrie's help", Relenta explained. "Trespassing upon Fòlkvangr is punishable by being banished in Hel by Freyja; ruler of Fòlkvangr, god of war." she also said.

"Hmm?" Fitler was confused.

ISIS Operative had no idea what she meant and Donec was unconscious.

"We're going to take you to Freyja, we wil see what her decision is" Relenta exclaimed.

Relenta and her troops escorted our heroes to Freyja's hall in Fòlkvangr- not Fort Minor.

-Literally 8 minutes later-

-I miss Lunar Lunatic-

Relenta and the heroes arrived, where Freyja was sat down waiting.

"State your claim." said Freyja.

"I've been mis sold PPI and I'm owed at least £20 in Argos giftcards!" cried Fitler.

Freyja scowled.

"Oh, you're wondering why two humans and a Vanir health are on Fort Minor. It all began around 900 lightyears ago..."

-20 minutes of explanations, literally what we already know-

"...And now we're stuck here, hoping you'd get us into Valhalla, m'lady." Fitler finished.

Freyja had an unsure look.

"They haven't gathered all the pieces, have they?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm sure they on their way to Earth to get the other one that's there. So, whoop." Fitler replied.

"From Olympus to Midgard is a long trip, plus they still need to get the ones outside of Yggdrasil." Freyja said.

Freyja looked at the 3 of them.

"Normally, I'd banish you all into my afterlife, but clearly you all mean well. If you want the Valkyrie's help getting into Valhalla, we'd need you to do one simple task", Freyja offered.

The 3 heroes looked at each other.

VANQUIS BAN- no.

"There is giant, who goes by the name of Mimir. He possesses an artifact known as the Wisdom Key. Go collect it." Freyja told them.

"Listen here, lady. Has this got something to do with our mission or not? Because our ship is dead because of your goon squad so we..."

"Exactly fly over there. The universe is going to fall into nothing and you want some stupid key?" Fitler was OOF.

OOF.

"The key isn't related to your mission, I'll be HOOONEST- honest, it's something which I need and since you've already gone on crazy hunts and have shown up unannounced of Fòlkvangr, I believe you'd be able to handle this easy. Relenta will accompany you. Do this and I'll get you into Valhalla."

SMH.

"Come on." said Relenta. "Once you get us that key, you can stop Olympus..."

*flips pages*

Okay, we're here. Fitler, ISIS Operative and Donec went to Jotunheim to retrieve the Wisdom Key for Freya, you know, the usual. Let's take a step outside the Nine Realms and see what Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex are doing.

WOOT. WOOT.

So while Fitler and the rest were twiddling thumbs on Asgard, Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex figured they should go look for the mercenary that took the Cosmic Compass. They've found some leads which may lead to him...

During their battle with Exterius, Scarlex analysed the weapon he was using, finding out that it's core material is excavated from a planet located in the nether (not Minecraft, you scrubs) regions of the Universe.

"Stratos, an earth-like planet with the codename 'Kepler-1647b', is the location where the material for Exterius' sword is most likely located", said Scarlex.

"Hmm? We've been quiet for about a week and you just blurt out with that?" replied Lunar Lunatic.

"Was that a fourth wall break?", asked Scarlex.

"What's a fourth wall?", said Lunar Lunatic.

Scarlex sighed, and they set a course for Stratos.

FREE MY BOI ELEMENTAL HERO STRATOS, KONAMI!

EA Konami. Change my mind.

-About 700 lightyears later, space travel is a nightmare-

My dudes have arrived in Stratos and immediately heard a voice coming through their cabin intercom.

"This is air traffic control for Adamtine Spacecraft Station, please state your reasons for arrival" said the voice.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED AND WE LANDED" yelled Lunar Lunatic.

Lunar Lunatic proceeded to land the ship upon their runway. They hopped out, and set foot on Stratos.

Guards walked towards the two.

"You are unauthorized to land here" they said.

"Oh." said Lunar Lunatic, "Well, we're entering your facility anyway"

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex walked into the Adamantine Galactic Facility and walked right over to... a receptionist? Do they have receptionists in space? Bah, whatever.

They were stopped by the guards from outside, warning them that they shouldn't be in this facility.

"Where's Exterius?" asked Scarlex.

WHOLE. ROOM. WENT. SILENT.

Facility members all had a concerned on their face, the face you make when you eat chips with Worcester sauce.

The guards whispered to the two.

"Follow us."

-Literally a 67 second walk-

They were led into an office, a chair overlooking a window facing the runway was seen.

The chair turned, a shadowy figure emerged from the shadows (lolwut?)

"So, you want to know about him, along with his whereabouts..."

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex looked at each other.

-Insert 10 minute explanation of where Exterius came from, his affiliations and his motives. This will all be revealed properly in the second arc-

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex now knew what they were going up against. The good news is, he has no connections in helping Olympus collect all the Celestial Pieces.

"It seems as though the war between the deities' realms have begun, have they not?" asked the mysterious individual.

"I'm going to say for sure, we must not let them claim all the Pieces. Jupiter is corrupt, and most of the other Olympus gods aren't so nice as well. They've been a threat to the universe for as long as anyone could remember. You say you were sent from Vanaheimr, correct? I've heard stories of how their god, Njoror, has been safeguarding a few Pieces for a few millenniums now."

He points at Lunar Lunatic's Piece around his neck.

"You may think you're safe, but sooner or later, the object you cherish the most will be snatched away. Unlimited power always defeats sentimental value, and that's the case here."

Lunar Lunatic seemed confused.

"Anyway, I hear they have 5 Celestial Pieces now, and they're on their way to the last vacant piece before they finally come to strike Vanaheimr. If you're planning to stop them, the piece they're looking for is in the centre of Earth. Be quick."

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex made a BEELINE for their ship and attempted to contact Fitler but not before asking who the person was.

"You may call me the 'Seeing Eye' for now." he said.

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex hopped in, made way for Earth and attempted to warn Fitler...

-TBC-

So we turn our pages to Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex leaving Stratos in order to stop the Olympus fleet from reaching a known Celestial Piece on Eaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrtttth. Lunar Lunatic has already warned Fitler, who will meet them at Earth. Is this the beginning of the end? If Olympus get this, then they would definitely be coming after Vanaheimr and its neighbouring realms.

Oof.

-Space travel, cough-

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex have reached the inner Milky Way, closing in on Earth, surely they arrived first?

If you thought they arrived first then you clearly have never studied advanced physics... or something. Olympus already had soldiers excavating a crater, journeying towards THE CENTRE OF THE EARTH (praise Dwayne Johnson, hope we get a third). They had a fleet of ships, locked and loaded, ready to pounce on anyone who interrupts.

The third Journey movie should be Journey For The Buy One Get One Three Deal.

Anywho, that isn't stopping Lunar Lunatic.

"These dudes think their pew pew ships will stop us. WE'RE GOING IN HARD, WE'RE GOING IN FOR THE GOLD." Lunar Lunatic yelled, as he charged towards the enemy fleet.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" asked Scarlex

"NO TIME." Lunar Lunatic replied.

The enemy fleet opened fire, looks like those pew pew ships had more of a BANG BANG! No way they were getting through. The enemy were playing a 4-4-2 ship formation, the best formation.

Lunar Lunatic quickly retreated back.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea"

Suddenly, an El Toro Loco horn was heard in the distance.

BEEP BEEP! (That's not how they sound like)

It was Fitler and the rest of them...

But he didn't come alone.

*GLASS SHATTERS*

STONE COLD! STONE CO- no.

But a whole unit of the Asgard Valkyrie army came on behind in ships, along with the Valkyrie Mothership! We got a battle on our hands now!

Fitler pulled up beside Lunar Lunatic's ship.

"Miss me" Fitler asked.

"I don't miss, I always hit my target" exclaimed Scarlex.

YOU DEFINITELY SHOULD BE WATCHING.

"It's time to bring down the pain on these ratmunchers" Lunar Lunatic added.

HERE WE ARE.

Fitler, Lunar Lunatic, ISIS Operative, Donec and Scarlex along with Relenta and her Valkyrie squad.

"Right, since we're the humans, ISIS Operative and I will head down there alone. Don't want to alarm the good citizens of Earth now" Fitler said.

"But I've already been down there?" Lunar Lunatic replied.

"That was a secluded area", Fitler explained.

"Looks as though they're excavating right in the centre of a major city, I can't have anyone get hurt. Just make sure the scrubs in front of us don't get within the atmosphere", he explained.

They all seemed cool with that. It was time to unleash the attack.

Valkyrie ships began shooting down enemy ships while Fitler and ISIS Operative were making their way to Earth. Debris flying everywhere, explosions exploding, things were going WHOOOOOSH. Lunar Lunatic opened up a wormhole behind them and flew through

it. Another wormhole open and now his ship was behind the whole enemy fleet. RELEASE. THE. ROCKETS. A whole barrage of missiles blasting through the enemy. EAT IT, OLYMPUS, HAHAAAAAA. Donec would tap into physical precognition and temporarily spawned exploding ships taking out the other ships. It was CRAZY.

Fitler and ISIS Operative have just landed in Miami. Who the fridge excavates a crater in Miami? The citizens were in disbelief, police doing the best they can to resolve this. YOU CAN'T RESOLVE THIS.

The crater was already insanely deep, looks uhhhh, jumpable- that's not a word, gah. ISIS Operative and Fitler looked at each other and nodded. Pushing their way through the crowd and dove into the crater!

Meanwhile, outside of Earth, the battle wages on. Olympus seem to have an unlimited spawn of ships, Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex's ship doesn't seem to be holding up as well, it's been hit. Valkyrie's are beginning to get overwhelmed by the vast amount of Olympus soldiers.

Darkness looms across them all...

As the Grand Mothership of Olympus dwarfed the entire battle. Out of it, came much more technological aircrafts, and now our heroes were truly in trouble. You thought they were outnumbered, they're now outgunned as well. Valkyrie's dropping like flies and the Olympus Mothership was opening fire at the Valkyrie Mothership. Oof

Then, at the top of the ship, stood him.

The god of gods, king of Olympus, Jupiter stood on his podium, overseeing the battle.

Lunar Lunatic gazed at Jupiter standing on his podium, immediately making a beeline for the Olympus Mothership with his damaged ship.

INSIDE THE CRATER ON EART-

Wow, they're still falling? Eh

So ISIS Operative and Fitler have fell for a while, radiation heat is starting to become a factor and their human bodies wouldn't be able to withstand it. Heh, overheating is a dirty way to go out.

As they moved closer towards wherever this pit was leading, they definitely had to do something about the heat.

It was closing in quickly to 1000 degrees, Fitler tapped into the power of Egyptian God, Shu, in order to conduct the heat around him and ISIS Operative.

"It was getting way too hot, and we don't have a or a window, so... yeah", Fitler said while creating the mythical heat conductor.

Lunar Lunatic and Scarlex got shot down by enemy troops, luckily landing at the deck of Jupiter's ship.

"What are you doing?!", Scarlex demanded to know.

"He's going to get it, for everything he did; to my home, my family, everyone I loved. It'll be me who ends him, count on it.", Lunar Lunatic said.

He charged inside of the ship, making his way to the top.

"You can't kill a god, though", Scarlex said to himself.

Lunar Lunatic began fighting his way through several Olympus guards, opening up a continuous amount of miniature black holes to eat up any guards who approach him.

Furtherwhile in the mea- oh, they're still falling.

I'm running out of completely irrelevant pictures.

ISIS Operative and Fitler were reaching at temperature's touching 6000 degrees, this pit was definitely leading to the Earth's core. A Celestial Piece was here.

Fitler and ISIS Operative finally landed upon magma rock, in an environment which is at 12000 degrees. They began making their way through the excavation tunnel, looking for workers of Olympus. There didn't seem to be any...

The Valkyrie Mothership began to go tumbling down like a space Titanic.

Instead of an iceberg, it was the bombardment of about 10 trillion Olympus missiles (it wasn't 10 trillion). Scarlex made his way to clear out the the remaining Olympus ships outside the atmosphere, using his Plasma Cannon. Everyone's dropping like a... drumstep?

I thought I had a lot mor-

Anywhooooooooooooo, ISIS Operative and Fitler came across an excavation team, and it looks as though they have finally found the Celestial Piece. ISIS Operative and Fitler jumped out of cover.

"Throw that Piece at us, dudes!" said Fitler.

The excavation team unsheathed their weapons, ready to strike, but then an ominous voice was heard.

"You really think you can come and take this Piece, filthy humans?"

It was Mars, Olympus God of War.

Last time Fitler and ISIS Operative saw this dude, he put them in a near coma.

"You're not taking anything, it's amazing how you can survive down these depths." Mars said.

Fitler replied

"Well, we're not like most humans, hand us the Piece now pl-"

Mars grabbed Fitler by the neck and pinned him on the magma wall.

"You're weak", Mars insulted Fitler.

ISIS Operative threw an incindinary projectile towards Mars.

Mars caught the device and crushed it in one hand.

"You're weaker than your friend here", Mars scoffed at ISIS Operative.

Mars grabbed ISIS Operative and threw him against the magma wall.

"You humans shouldn't be near such power. Believe me, once our empire recreates the Universe, you'd be thankful."

Mars and his squad made their way back to Olympus, leaving Fitler and ISIS Operative to perish in the heat of the core...

Lunar Lunatic finally reached the top of the ship, entering the domain of Jupiter.

"It's over for you... ratmuncher. Soon you will fall", an exhausted Lunar Lunatic said.

Jupiter turned around.

"Don't think of this as the destruction of the universe, I'm simply resetting it- and recreating it." Juper sinistrally said.

Jupiter looked at Lunar Lunatic.

"The destruction of your planet, or your moon should I say- was an enlightening experience. Your people fought so hard."

"Phenomenal with their cosmological powers. It all came to nothing though."

Lunar Lunatic began launching an attack towards Jupiter.

Jupiter easily blocked it.

"Isn't it now just a wasteland? Seems like you've gone exploring, finding yourself, avenging. It's a shame that your quest to get all the Pieces end here."

Jupiter, using telepathy, put a hold in Lunar Lunatic's head. Mentally subduing Lunar Lunatic in pain.

"You're stronger than a human, but you're nothing to me. No match to me."

"I'm not going to kill a being much less powerful than me."

Jupiter put Lunar Lunatic in an unconscious state.

He looked at Lunar Lunatic's Celestial Piece... And ripped it off.

"You won't be needing this anymore", said Jupiter.

Jupiter threw the unconscious Lunar Lunatic of the podium towards the bottom of the ship.

Scarlex in a stolen Olympus ship managed to catch him.

Just like that; Olympus got 2 more Celestial Pieces. Jupiter and the fleet moved out.

Olympus now has a majority of the Pieces. While our heroes were down and reaching crunch time, Olympus are most likely moving towards their final Pieces...

Gulp.

So it doesn't seem to be going well for our heroes, am I right or am I a Wright Brother?

Fitler and ISIS Operative were left for dead in the centre of the Earth (who excavates a ditch Miami, seriously?), Lunar Lunatic got his brain fried by the god of all gods Jupiter, there are more dead Valkyries than there are of Tupac conspiracy theories and it looks as though the gods of Olympus are looking to collect their final Pieces.

Word has just got to the Nine Realms about recent events...

Over in Folkvangr, hours after the battle concluded, Relenta approached Freja cautiously.

"Relenta", Freja called out.

"It appears not many of my forces returned back."

Relenta replied, "That's about right, seems as though they were incredibly powe-".

"This isn't even our war but it appears we've been dragged into it. Suppose it was my fault for allowing the battalion to follow those idiotic humans.", Freja interrupted.

"Those humans managed to get you The Wisdom Key, so I wouldn't say their idiotic- just wreckless." Relenta replied.

"Their wrecklessness caused the death of innocent fighters. This wasn't their fight.", Freja responded angrily.

Relenta retorted, "If Olympus manage to collect all the Pieces, then it'll be the whole universe's fight. We should expect casualties. Besides, why do you need that Wisdom Key anyway?"

Freja simply said "Jupiter and his empire will fail, I fear a far greater force is arriving..."

?

"I'll have to head to Valhalla, resolve this Olympus issue. You can go see if your humanoid pals are okay.", Freja laughed and left for Valhalla.

Meanwhile, Lunar Lunatic was in a vegetative state (that's a coma, you normies), being treated by Vanahemir physicians. Scarlex would make his way to Njorör's throne room.

"Scarlex, how do you do?", Scarlex was openly greeted by Njorör.

"Not the time for informalities, I know, especially regarding to the state of the others."

"His brain got fried by a god and then got his prized possession ripped from him. Fitler and that Iris dude almost melted in the Earth's core, they managed to get out with some help, though. Your dwarf seems alright."

Njorör had a concerning look on his face.

"They'll be coming for us soon, and with or without Fitler and his equally stupid group, we must protect the pieces. They must not fall into their hands. When the time comes, which is sooner than you think, our forces will be ready to strike"

Njorör explained.

"You think the other Realms would be involved in the battle? We had a unit of Valkyries by our side and the still destroyed 's." Scarlex asked.

"At this point, the fate of the plane of existence we live in is in the balance. The gods of each realm, especially Asgard, would be foolish not to protect the Pieces."

"I'll try help anyway I can, doubt my plasma pistol can do much damage to beings with that much power anyway."

Njorör laughed.

"You'll be fine."

And attempted to contact Fitler, to no avail. Was he okay, where could he have been taken to? The questions Scarlex asked himself...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHERE AM I?"

It was just Fitler, awakening from his two day unconciousness.

An unknown figure stood beside his bed.

"Seems as though you passed out from the heat of the Earth's core."

"That's a shame, so where am I, and who are you?"

"You're back on Asgard, inside the Folkvangr medical facility, and the gods of Valhalla are expecting you."

"I see, now who are you?"

"I'm Eir; a Valkyrie, I was taking care of you the whole time you was out."

Fitler was surprised.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHERE AM I?"

It was just Fitler, awakening from his two day unconciousness.

An unknown figure stood beside his bed.

"Seems as though you passed out from the heat of the Earth's core."

"That's a shame, so where am I, and who are you?"

"You're back on Asgard, inside the Folkvangr medical facility, and the gods of Valhalla are expecting you."

"I see, now who are you?"

"I'm Eir; a Valkyrie, I was taking care of you the whole time you was out."

Fitler was surprised.

Eir answered.

"Well, he must be used to having flames around him", Fitler retorted.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Fitler hopped out of his bed and was ready to... Live on the day? I dunno. Just as he was about to leave and go find ISIS Operative and Donec, Eir repeated what she said at the beginning of their conversation.

"You're expected at Valhalla. Your friends are also waiting for you there."

Fitler was dumbfounded.

"Huh? They want me, they wanna hear from me. Well, alrighty then."

Fitler was about to leave for Valhalla, until he realised: his ship was totalled.

"Uhhhh, lady, if you want me to get to Valhalla on time, you're gonna have let me nab one of your flying eagles or whatever they are."

Eir cautiously ran out to go and grab a vehicle.

"I'll take you there myself" she said as she disappeared for a short amount of time.

Wonder what she's going to grab-

suddenly, she brought around her pegasus.

"That's a horse with wings." Fitler pointed out.

"They're called pegasi, actually"

Eir annoyingly responded.

"You seem to have a habit of destroying vehicles, so I'm not entrusting you with one of ours."

"Didn't you have actual spacecrafts? Why aren't you using them?" Fitler asked.

"Those are for official missions which require us to leave Asgard and venture to other locations in the stratosphere."

"I see."

"Are you going to get on?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Fitler went on to the pegasus, and they were ready to head to Valhalla.

"Rise" Eir told her pegasus.

The pegasus would rise up with the use of its wings, and THUS Fitler would make his way to Valhalla.

"Easy there, Rainbow Dash" Fitler comically said.

Eir was once again confused

"Rainbow what?"

"Nevermind."

They made their way to Valhalla, soaring across the Asgardian landscape. Looking down all the plains and the kingdoms.

"We're almost there" Eir told Fitler.

"Already?"

"Yeah, Asgard isn't exactly a huge place, it's about 2 times to size of Pluto- most of the realms are."

"I see. Small realms easily ruled by gods."

"Eh, they're immensely powerful- when you reach Valhalla, don't get on the wrong side of th-"

Fitler interrupted Eir.

"I've already dealt with your gods before, they're threatening but I doubt they'd harm a fragile human like me."

Eir looked concerned and looked back ahead.

"Looks like we're here. DOWN." she told her pegasus.

The pegasus swooped down and landed outside, onto a intersection crossing the halls of Valhalla and surrounding areas.

The two disembarked. Eir pointed towards the Valhallan halls.

"Walk along the path and you'll approach some gat- actually, I'll walk you there."

"Uhh, okay." Fitler unknowingly followed Eir.

"Your friends should be waiting for you there."

"Alrighty."

The two walked along a path, surrounded by lots of greenery which transitioned into moss marble walls. As they walked further, their eyes lit up at the immense size of the halls. Clearly, this is the domain of the most powerful gods

.A Valhalla guard stopped and questioned the two.

"HALT, are you who the deities are expecting?"

"Umm, I think so." Fitler responded. "I am Fitler."

Eir requested "We have an official request to come by here"

Eir handed the guard a ticket, which validates the claim. The guards opened the gates, and for the first time, Fitler has entered the halls of Valhalla. The place was filled with angels and other Valkyries and guards, seemingly with a responsibility to protect Valhalla.

Fitler followed Eir towards Odin's kingdom, which was who the ticket was from.

"Relenta told me to pass this along, apparently Odin wanted to see you and your pals."

"Mhm."

They reached the kingdom, where ISIS Operative and Donec were waiting.

"ISIS dude and goblin, you're here!" Fitler exclaimed.

ISIS Operative and Donec looked at each other and shrugged.

"So, we heading in or what?" Fitler asked.

"I'll escort you to him." Eir responded.

Fitler and the others followed Eir into the palace.

They have walked into the god of all god's dominion, only a few have been allowed to speak to him. Fitler would be the first human, along with ISIS Operative, to do so.

Eir would escort them through, as Valhallan(?) guards would open the 2 Johnny Gargantuan double doors, leading to possibly their most threatening meeting. Walking right through the middle of the room, they were immediately greeted with a thunderous voice that could scare even the most edgiest 14 year-old child.

"So you the infamous human that's stirring up trouble."

"Well, I try not to, I got roped into this mess because you omnipotent beings are too busy twiddling your thumbs watching the universe slowly become eradicated." Fitler responded satrically.

Eir looked at Fitler and facepalmed while the others were indifferent. The god didn't seem amused, continually gazing at Fitler.

"You don't seem to be aware of who I am, do you?"

"Of course I am, I've read about you in comics and mythology books I read".

The god seemed to look puzzled, as Fitler would continue on.

"We're in Asgard, so you must be Odin, right?"

The god was impressed.

"Well, you'd be correct." Odin confirmed. "So you why I summoned you here?" he added.

Fitler looked at ISIS Operative and Donec, the two of them shrugged. Fitler turned to Eir.

"You know why? Cause I sure don't." he asked Eir.

"Best let him explain" she told Fitler.

Odin, tapping into his son's powers, quickly erupted a bolt of lighting in the middle of the room.

In an attempt to throw Fitler and the group into a panic. They seemed to step back in a flinch, but that was all.

"You seem to be the cause of an entire squad of Valkyries who've entered their untimely death."

Fitler was confused.

Odin erupted another bolt of lighting.

"Please stop that, I've already been left to die in the Earth's core. Nothing you do would possibly break me... unless you grab me and break me" Fitler told Odin, while laughing in his face.

In the midst of all this, Freja walked into the dominion, along with other gods and goddesses: Gnà, Hlín and Lofn.

"I see you've met the humans responsible for the deaths of so many Valkyries" Freya expresseed to Odin after arriving shortly. The other goddesses would stand beside Freya.

Odin confirmed."Indeed"

"Taking our Valkyries into a battle that wasn't even their fight. Their deaths were untimely. You humans truly can't do anything with causing destruction for everything around you."

Fitler scratched his head in confusion.

"Can't do anything? Didn't we get you that stupid key from giant land or whatever? What's that even for anyway?"

ISIS Operative nodded in approval, like a "yeah, that's right" nod.

"A childlike dwarf could've completed that task. I don't need to explain why I needed it to you. For your sake, I just wanted to... test your metal."

"A childlike dwarf wouldn't be able to fly a spacecraft." Fitler muttered to himself.

Odin interrupted.

"Let's move away from the informalities" Odin ordered. As the rest of the gods would take thei seats upon their platforms. Odin looked at Fitler, and then looked at ISIS Operative.

"I never would've thought that mere humans would even step through the gates of Valhalla, cast aside making it to my dominion." he complimented their courage. "The fact that you're able to fight of a deity's armed forces is admirable. Where in all that's mighty did you acquire your power?"

Fitler clenched his hands, and tapped into a minuscule amount of Shu's power, creating a wind tornado the size of an ordinary teacup.

"I dunno, let's just say I stepped into places I shouldn't stepped into. I'm still trying to get the hang of this, can be a bit uncontrollable at times." Fitler said.

Fitler clicked his fingers and the wind tornado ceased to exist.

"But I have a feeling that I shouldn't hang onto this power for too long", he added worryingly.

The rest of the gods seemed unimpressed with his trickery. Odin then glanced at ISIS Operative."Is he a silent one? Is he always hiding his face away? What reason does he have for all of this." Odin demanded to know. Fitler was immersed in his powers, as he was caught wondering to himself.

"I remember reading about that falcon dude in college..."

He would then look back at Odin.

"You wondering about what's up with this dude?" Fitler pointed at ISIS Operative.

"Well, there's not much to say. Unlike me, he doesn't possess any earth-shattering abilities. He's about as human as you can get."

Odin had a surprised look, as did the other gods. It was expected that m'Fitler would survive the battles they've endured, he's a possessed weeb! As for ISIS Operative, it began to raise a question mark: "Are humans much stronger than they think?"

Fitler quickly interrupted.

"However, he can't be killed by most things; near immortality or some bogus reason."

Freya interrupted,

"How on Earth-"

"Midgard." Fitler snarkily corrected.

"Shut up, you swine."

"Swine? I like mine crispy."

Freya was growing restless.

"How on Earth did he manage to possess near immortality?"

"Oh! A friend of ours hooked him up with it, with the help of a Celestial Piece, of course."

Freya scowled

"You were too busy toying around with a gem of so much power, instead of keeping out of harms way?"

"This was before we knew about this whole Olympus thing."

Fitler looked towards Eir.

"She always this cranky? I have a feeling she's always this cranky." whispering to Eir.

Eir rolled her eyes, leading to Freya to ask another question.

"Where is this Piece now?"

Fitler shrugged, "Last time I checked, it was around the neck of the dude I mentioned earlier. In fact it was always around his neck since we met."

The other gods were not fully convinced, as Odin would ask about the whereabouts of the individual they're referring to.

Fitler quickly spun another wind tornado and immediately dispersed of it.

"I have no idea, it was a pretty big battle and I haven't heard from him since we charged towards the enemy ships on Earth."

Odin would call in a squad of the Asgard... uhhhhh, Sovereign... Arms?

"What name does this individual go by?"

"I should tell you why?", Fitler replied.

"The fate of all our universes is at stake if you don't."

"So now you suddenly start caring, all this time it seems like it was us doing the fighting."

"No matter, I knew you'd resist."

Odin gazed at Fitler for a good 5 seconds.

"Lunar Lunatic." Odin uttered.

Fitler was unamused, "That's cheating, I'm guessing that was telepathy?"

Odin chuckled

"Correct, you're not as idiotic as you look. Me, along with my sons have that power."

Odin would order the Asgard Sovereign Arms to scout each of the other 7 realms in search of Lunar Lunatic.

"You think he's in a nearby realm?" Fitler asked.

"I know so." exclaimed Odin.

"You may take up residence within the outer skirts of Valhalla, we'll call you in once we find this lunatic."

Odin ordered the guards to escort the group out of the hall.

Freya looked at Odin.

"Do you think mere humans would be enough to win this." she asked.

"Like I said, those humans are a lot stronger than anyone thinks."

Uhhhhhh, so where were we? Ah yes.

Asgard's... Guards? Eh.

*coughs*

The Asgardian Sovereign were on a search for Lunar Lunatic. A day has gone passed since Fitler and the group met with the god of all gods, Odin.

Fitler awoke, realising that the rest of the group have already woke up and started the day of with a nice breakfast of steak and eggs (a man's breakfast).

That's what Fitler assumed anyway. He walked out of the small Valhallan inn they were resting at to see Eir gazing at the Valhallan...Infrastructure? For lack of better term, gah.

"You don't plan on going back to Folk-whatever that place is?" Fitler greeted Eir.

"As soon as this whole Odin ordeal is over with that lunar friend of yours" she replied.

They both stared back at the... infrastructure?

Fitler tied his shoelaces and asked Eir:

"So this dude rules across all the lands or whatever?"

"Yes, ruler of Asgard for many a years."

"Hmm..."

Fitler continued looking around the vicinity.

"Where did the other two go? They weren't here when I woke up."

"They went to go pick up some explosive materials, I think. Hard to make out what your masked friend was saying."

Fitler chuckled at himself.

"Still doing whatever he is doing, I see."

Fitler looked at the palm of his hands, and then looked towards the direction of Odin's dominion.

"So, we're just waiting for them to find Lunar Lunatic?" Fitler impatiently wondered.

"Bored, huh? I can show you around Valhalla if you'd like. I'm sure you as a human would be delighted."

"It's much better than standing around twiddling our thumbs."

Eir lead the way, showing Fitler the landmarks of the densely packed hall.

However, while Fitler was playing tiddlywinks with his waifu or whatever, the Sovereign were scouring each of the realms.

Odin's telepathy has shown that Fitler and the rest of the group have been in cahoots with Vanahemir since the warfare begun.

Going by that information, it would be safe to say that Vanahemir would be the Sovereign's first target realm for Lunar Lunatic's location...

-TBC much soon, maybe morning. Much shorter episode? Update? Part? I'm human too, ya know-

So the Sovereign army sent to search for Lunar Lunatic has their orders, and small squads were headed to each of his frequent locations: Ratmunchers Asteroid Diner, Vanaheimr and what was left of his home of Triton.

In the meantime, while on Vanaheimr; Scarlex was in a frantic state. It appears Lunar Lunatic awoke from his comatose state and left in the midst of the dark night (in the midst of the Bruce Wayne).

He approached one of the Vanaheim medics.

"WHERE'D HE GO?"

Vanaheim medic was spooked.

"He's gone, he hasn't seem to left a trace of where he might've gone. He's definitely not on Vanaheimr, though."

Freyr (haven't heard that name in a while, have ya?) delivered a message to Scarlex and the rest of the medics: they were expected to report to Njorör right away.

"Oh boy, this'll be a blast" Scarlex sighed as he went on his way to the Vanir god.

-I dunno, about 5 minutes later? I dunno.-

The head medic and Scarlex arrived and were instantly taken aback by Njorör's concerning observation:

"CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE"- okay, he didn't say that.

-coughs-

"Sovereign are approaching imminently."

"The what now?" Scarlex asked while looked at the head medic.

"Asgard Sovereign are approaching for Lunar Lunatic, has he awoken yet?"

Scarlex and the head medic glared at each other.

"Well, he has woke up, that's for sure!"

Njorör grew a suspicious expression.

The head medic would add on to Scarlex's answer.

"But"-

He coughed like he needed some Calpol.

Does Calpol treat coughs? Gah.

"He's not exactly here, on this realm, as of right now."

Njorör suspiciousness soon grew into a rage Bruce Banner wishes he could reach.

That was an exaggeration, he was actually as mad as a disappointed father. Y'know, "I'm not mad, just disappointed."

"Why must he make things so difficult?" Njorör exhaustively asked himself.

Scarlex asked the god, "So... Why would the Sovereign Army come for Lunar Lunatic?"

Njorör sat from his throne.

"Because the war has beginning to reach its final act."

GREEN HILL ZONE ACT 4?

There's... No.

Njorör walked towards the exit, informing that the Sovereign Army have arrived.

2 fleets of Asgardian spacecrafts DESCENDED FROM THE HEAVENS, landing outside Njorör's domain. The side doors would open, and Sovereign guard would stomp and begin their search spreading across the area. The commander of the squad would approach Njorör.

"Vanir god, Vanaheimr is one of the frequent locations visited by this lunatic individual. Presumably under the command of you."

"So, what's the occasion, Odin finally realise how much danger the universe was in?" Njorör replied, not directly answering the question.

"Where is he?" asked the commander again.

"He's not here, maybe he knew you was coming and decided it was best not to be here."

Scarlex chuckled, but the commander didn't find it amusing.

"Something funny?" the commander asked Scarlex.

"Nah, it's just cute how you thought he was here. That's all."

The commander didn't seem to be in the mood for shananigans.

"You seem to know where he could've gone, though."

"It's a shame I don't."

Njorör interrupted.

"Don't get him involved in this, he has nothing to do with the events."

Sovereign commander wasn't having it, he was not having it at all.

"You've worked with the runaway before, haven't you?" he turned back to Scarlex.

Scarlex was feeling itchy, itching to pull a trigger.

"I have, but I have totally different reasons."

Praise Jebus that only the Asgardian gods possess telepathy.

The Sovereign commander recalled the squad who went out to search, them comfirming that Lunar Lunatic wasn't on Vanaheimr.

Before leaving, the commander would inform Scarlex that "Odin will be hearing you soon enough."

OMINOUS. SCARY. SPOOKY.

The fleets left Vanaheimr.

Njorör asked Scarlex.

"So, why are you joining this fight?"

Scarlex twirled his plasma pistols.

"A much bigger danger has my tool."

"Cosmic Compass?"

"But I have a feeling that the individual that has my Compass would pose a much bigger threat. After all: Olympus aren't going to kill the universe altogether, they just plan on recreating it to see fit."

"And you think Lunar Lunatic and the rest will help?"

"Yeah. They'd have to."

SECOND ARC FORESHADOWING AGAIN. WOOT.

So the second unit of The Sovereign peeps decided to leave Vanaheimr, as it was clear our boy Double L (are we allowed to call him tha- no? Okay. We're not at that stage of the relationship still)

As it was clear Lunar Lunatic ran off when he awoke from his coma.

Where were they off to next? They were off to the already mostly destroyed planet of Pluto, a former refuge for Lunar Lunatic during his travels.

If Lunar Lunatic wasn't there, there was two other places he could've been.

*taps nose, sneezes*

Finally out of mythical realms for a bit, we're on the incredibly empty, and destroyed, planet of Pluto. The Sovereign fleet unit have disembarked and immediately could tell that Lunar Lunatic isn't here.

I mean, 70% of the planet is obliterated. Who goes to find solace in a dead planet? You don't go back to Chernobyl and go "I'm here to become one with peace". Enjoy your generator 4 mutant limbs, ya hobo.

Anyway, there wasn't much to see on Pluto, other than a few dirty mementos found in some ruins.

Ruins of what seemed to be Lunar Lunatic's old hideout, I guess.

*oomf*

There was other miscellaneous garbage as well: weapons, keychains, grenades from Earth. However, the sheets that were picked up were the most interesting of all, it was definitely belonging to Lunar Lunatic's.

The Sovereign fleet leader would "confiscate" the memos. Not before reading a small extract from one of them, though.

"Found a funky little tricklet on my way to offloading some ore I gathered in the Andromeda regions. I believe this is called a Piece of Celestia? Or something like that, I never paid attention in the short years I had in school."

The unit leader skimmed down, nothing to note after. As he was place the sheets away, he saw something that caught his eye.

"Final Amendment: looks like those moonscrubbers at Olympus are looking for this Piece I have."

"When Jupiter wrecked Triton, he did mention a little something about 'recreating the universe' or something. That was a long while ago, is this what that Final Amendment whatever stuff this is?"

The unit commander was intrigued; how long has Lunar Lunatic known about this?

The rest of the unit arrived, Lunar Lunatic isn't on Pluto. Seems as though however that the trip was worthwhile, though. Gah.

So they left Pluto. Poor Pluto.

So there were only two known locations he'd be at now.

-Literally 20 minutes later-

Okay, so he wasn't the diner that serves the Cosmic Juice or whatever, so they left quickly, while leaving the owner of that place with the repair bill and a frightened shock.

That's an oof right there. A big oof. Big oof true.

So there was only one place The Sovereign could only try now: his home of Triton, Neptune's moon.

A fleet landed on Triton, which isn't exactly the biggest of moons, and began scouting the area. There wasn't exactly many landmarks left.

Most of which was ruins of what happened on that fateful day. They haven't seen any life on the sparse moon and hopes for finding Lunar Lunatic here was dwindling faster than a Veyron going downhill. Big oof true.

They coutinued the search but there was no sign of him anywhere. However, one of the soldiers saw a shadow, scurry across the corner of his eye. He carefully sauntered (that's an oxymoron, I think, I dunno) to where he thought the shadow last was. There was no sign of a being anywhere.

Bits of Lunar energy were left on the ground. Raising the suspicions that there was life on this moon still. A group of other soldiers followed suit, following the traces of Lunar energy that was created.

The Lunar energy led them to a small settlement, where there were still Triton Lunars living, but there wasn't much.

They approached the settlement, only for the... settlers to hide in a fear. Until a voice was heard from afar:

"Oh jeez, who are you ratmunchers?"

It was our boy, Lunar Lunatic.

Things are about to get hectic. I think. Oof.

So as it turns out, Lunar Lunatic was back at his home uhhhh, planet (it's actually a moon, but whatever). Much more ruined than it was before, looks like he was visiting a small group that managed to survive that attack from Jupiter.

"So, who are you all and what are you all doing here?" Lunar Lunatic added to his previous statement. Lunar Lunatic walked towards the commander while motioning the much more vulnerable Lunar's to stay a safe distance from the Sovereign unit.

"I assume you're from one of the realms."

Lunar Lunatic set up a small barrier around the settlement, protecting his fellow Lunars.

"I don't think you're from Vanaheimr though, haven't seen your type around."

The commander finally replied.

"We are sent from Asgard, our ruler demanded to bring you to his domain."

He motioned the rest of his squad to lower the weapons.

"We're not here to harm anyone, come quietly so we can get this over with as quickly as possible."

Lunar Lunatic looked back at the settlement with concern and anger: concern about leaving Triton with the vulnerable survivors alone again and anger that these Asgard nugget lickers came and ruined the parade. The same feeling you get when someone mixes mayonnaise and ketchup and expecting to create Worcester Sauce.

"I've still got a few things to deal with here though." Lunar Lunatic responded, unwillingly wanting to leave just yet.

The commander voiced again that Lunar Lunatic was needed at Asgard immediately.

"Yawn." Lunar Lunatic expressed out loud,

"As long as you don't hurt anyone here or destroy anything, I'll see what your ruler wants from me."

Lunar Lunatic shut down the barrier and walked over to one of the settlers. He appeared to hand the individual an object, unbeknownst to the everyone else. He briefly whispered into the ear before walking towards the Sovereign airships with the rest of the army.

"Stay strong, and maybe you'll be tough enough to drink Mountain Dew." he finally said before flying away to Asgard.

The Triton settlers were grateful that Lunar Lunatic came back, clearly wasn't the first time he's returned. However, the small portion of Lunars were left with one question to themselves: WHAT THE FRICK IS MOUNTAIN DEW?!

-So they travelled back to Asgard with Lunar Lunatic, the commander reported that they've managed to find the target. It was about time the gods finally got some answers-

Fast forward- well it's not fast forwarding if it's happening while another event is happening at that while.

Eir and Fitler were finished checking out all the cool stuff around Valhalla.

"So what'd you think of Valhalla?" Eir asked Fitler.

"I like the architecture, do you use cement here? We use cement back on Earth."

"Ce- what? Not sure, it is nice buildings though."

"I saw no Nandos, though. You can't call yourself a kingdom without a Nandos."

"A nan-"

Fitler interupted.

"In fact, the place doesn't even have a Waitrose, or a Tesco. Where do you do your weekly shopping? It better not be at the Valhallan off-licence."

Eir's mind was beginning to get befuddled more. As Fitler was naming more outlets that were not known to someone like Eir.

"It looks like a fun place, though. Much more charming than Birmingham."

Eir smiled awkwardly.

The two made their way back to the inn, where they were met there by ISIS Operative, Donec and Relenta. Was it time? Sounds like it's time?

Relenta went to inform the group that Lunar Lunatic has reached Odin's dominion. They must reach there post haste!

-I dunno, about 1? 2? 2 seconds later-

They all met at Odin's dominion, where they were told Lunar Lunatic was already making his way to speak to Odin. Things are about to get hectic, as Lunar Lunatic and Odin go face-to-face.

So the group entered into Odin's dominion where Lunar Lunatic was already taken to shortly before they found out he has arrived. When they arrived, they were greeted by the other gods in an irritated manner.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, ya cronies." Fitler responded. "Ya good, Lunatic?" he added. "Yeah, why exactly am I here, kinda got other things-"

"SILENCE."

Odin interrupted Lunar Lunatic.

"You've got much bigger matters to attend to now."

Lunar Lunatic sighed.

Fitler was in a shock along with the rest of the clan.

"Mr Lunatic." Odin uttered.

"Ew, don't call me that, that was my father's name." Lunar Lunatic quickly responded. "So what do you want, old man?"

Odin struck a thunderbolt in the middle of the room, which Lunar Lunatic seemed unimpressed.

"Meh."

"Be careful, boy, I've witness many a tragic events, seen things since before you was even an atom. I am a god, I could easily strike you down."

Lunar Lunatic still seemed unimpressed.

"Meh. You're gonna have to do a lot more than a lame thunderbolt to shake me."

"I said that as well, this guy is pretty tame!" Fitler yelled out.

"So, really, what'dya need from me, oh great one?" Lunar Lunatic asked Odin.

"You're an adventurer, would you say so?"

"I've travelled around a few galaxies, collecting trinkets... thieving rich kids." Lunar Lunatic answered.

Freyja? Freja? Frejya, I dunno. Anyway, Freya would throw in a question after Lunar Lunatic's statement.

"You've heard of the treasures known as the Celestial Pieces, correct?"

Lunar Lunatic chuckled.

"Heard of it? I carried one round my neck for a long time."

Freya took a quick glance at his neck region, as did Odin.

"It doesn't appear to be there anymore."

"Well, no. I guess those crafty Olympians took it. It's fine, I'll get it back."

The Asgard rulers weren't exactly sharing with the same attitude as the Lunar.

"You realise what your foolishness has led to right?" Freya scolded a carefree Lunar Lunatic.

"You might have caused the destruction of the current universe as we know."

Lunar Lunatic still remained chill.

"You deities ever tried Mountain Dew?"

The gods were still not amused.

"Mountain Dew is nasty, dude. How'd you even know about it?" Fitler chimed in. ISIS Operative nodded in approval.

"I found a half full bottle next to my bed back at Vanaheimr."

Odin attempted to interrupt, only for Fitler to cut him off.

"I did have a Mountain Dew which disappeared from my bag, I wanted to make a Dew Bomb."

Everyone in the room was befuddled, like playing a game of backgammon. Who the fudge knows how to play backgammon? Play a real board game like Snakes & Hippos (is that what it's called?).

"Did Scarlex nick my bottle? Has he derived us of a Dew Bomb?"

"I dunno, but after I awoke from the coma, I just drank it."

Odin struck down another lightning bolt to get their attention.

"Is that the only thing you can do? Strike down Lightning McQueens?" Fitler expressed.

Odin, with a stern look, demanded to Lunar Lunatic.

"Lunar Lunatic, what do you know about Olympus?"

"I know they have no idea what Mountain Dew is."

Odin clenched his fist.

"They also have most of the Pieces."

Odin didn't change his expression.

"I know you know much more than that, boy. You've been fighting their forces since they invaded your home."

Lunar Lunatic's happy nature would drop as soon as he heard that.

"Telepathy? That's cheating, you know"

Odin smirked.

"A bit of that, a bit of intel which we found."

Lunar Lunatic's eyebrows raised, Dwayne Johnson style.

Odin continued.

"How long you've been fighting them. How you managed to find that Piece. You're past adventures."

Lunar Lunatic smiled.

"I'm guessing you sent your goon squad to raid my old pad at Pluto?"

Lunar Lunatic smiled at Odin.

"At least those notes I wrote were put to good news. Hope you had fun readin' 'em."

Lunar Lunatic turned to Fitler and the others.

"I can go now, right?"

"No, we still have unanswered questions." Odin replied. Lunar Lunatic sighed as he was about to turn to the door.

"You got the intel, I won't be needing it. Have fun."

"No." stated Odin. "You seem to be the key to stopping the war."

"Hmm" thought the lunatic. "I don't think so, I can take out the ordinary soldiers but their gods are a bit much for me."

Lunar Lunatic looked towards the exit again, waiting to leave, before looking back at Odin.

"Why can't you stop 'em?"

Odin, with a straight face, uttered: "Even though it's my duty to protect Asgard along with it's realms, this was never are war to fight. The Realms, other than Midgard, of co-"

"THAT'S EARTH!" Fitler shouted for the scrubs.

ISIS Operative smacked Fitler around the head to silence him.

"Anyway." Odin continued. "Midgard is the only realm which has a permanent link with the current universe. If Final Amendment does take place, then it would a near impossibility to save it, along with all of the other astrological planets."

"Unless of course, we borrow a percentage of your Lunar Aura- your power." he finally finished.

"What for?" asked Lunar Lunatic.

"To amplify my own abilities. My power allows me to shift our realms into different spaces of existance, a void safe from the Amendment. When it comes to astrological realms though, I'd need some sort of cosmological energy: such as Celestial energy or your Lunar Aura. I'd be able to shift all nine realms within the blink of an eye."

"I see. You borrow my power to move you all to no-man's-universe. With all of your nine realms safe, what happens to the rest of the universe?"

"Unfortunately, they'd be caught in the Final Amendment." Odin revealed.

"You what, mate?" expressed Fitler.

"Say what now?" uttered Lunar Lunatic.

ISIS Operative and Donec shrugged, while the inhabitants of Asgard had an emotionless guise.

"Something the matter?" asked Odin.

Lunar Lunatic and Fitler gave the reaction shot.

3\. 2. 1. REACTION SHOT!

"Yeah, leaving the rest of the universe to die like that isn't cool." Fitler told Odin.

Lunar Lunatic was more silent than a cockroach at a cockerel hootenanny.

"The rest of the universe isn't my duty to protect. The realms are what I defend from any destruction. A priority." Odin would stand up. "Besides, you're a human from Midgard. You'r e safe."

Lunar Lunatic chuckled, breaking the law- I mean his silence.

"Priority, huh? You forget that I'm not from your realms. I have my own home to protect and I'm not letting some old mook like you" - HA, called him a mook, get destroyed - "live peacefully while I watch my home and the rest of the universe get erased. Thanks, but no thanks. I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, I'm human and all but you're crazy, my guy." Fitler added.

Right at that moment, a Sovereign army troop bursted in to alert Odin of an unexpected attack happening at the base of Yggdrasil: Mars along with an Olympus battle fleet have struck, Wanting the last of the Celestial Pieces...

So it looks like that those punks from Olympus are at it again, and they want the last of the Celestial Pieces. Odin, protective of the realms, ordered the Sovereign to go and rid the invaders of their... Invading. Huh? Fitler and ISIS Operative hopped into their airship, they were ready to shoot some goons down. Lunar Lunatic was planning to tag along but was immediately stopped by Odin. Looks like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Lunar Lunatic grew restless, and was beginning to get irritated.

"What do you want from me now? You're gonna force me to stay?"

Odin attempted to plead with that crazy lunar but he wasn't exactly budging. Lunar Lunatic again tried to clear it up with Odin.

"Listen, I'm not giving you any of my aura while you just let everyone else fall to the reign of 'those guys'. " explained Lunar Lunatic, clearly referring to the Olympus invasion. "Do you think you can just exactly what you want, because you're some of god? Some sort of deity?"

Lunar Lunatic paused for a bit, and chuckled, "I'm guessing you've never tasted failure before have you? Well, let it be known; if I somehow fail to stop Final Amendment from happening, you would have failed to save one of the realms you were responsible for protecting. Some god you are. See ya, moonlickers."

And just like that, Lunar Lunatic left Odin's hall, leaving the powerful god with a feeling of doubt. However, at the end of that ordeal, he asked himself one question: WHAT THE FRICK IS MOUNTAIN DEW?

Fitler and ISIS Operative arrived at the no-man's-land outside of Yggdrasil. The 2 Celestial Pieces were located beneath the base of Yggdrasil, nearest to Nifheimr. The battle was already going and it was clear the invaders were playing hardball (not the soft kind, not soft ball). Fitler and ISIS Operative sighted Njorör, along with Vanaheimr's uhhh, military, charging towards the attackers.

"What in the frick, how'd they find the location!" Fitler shouted.

"They must have used some sort of loca-"

A fireball crashed down, taking out a considerate amount of the Vanaheimr military.

"Figured Odin wouldn't send his men to help combat these scoundrels." Njorör told Fitler.

An mothership soon looked over the empty wasteland that, and Olympus Hellspawn Solidiers dropped from above, preying on the defenceless soldiers. Finally, Mars stood at the top of the ship, and he did not look happy.

My nose is itching.

"Where are the Pieces?" Mars barked from atop his platform.

So, the big bad guy of Olympus once again appeared. Well, not Jupiter, he wasn't here now. Mars was once again demanding the location of the Celestial Pieces. All of a sudden (whoa, I haven't used that phrase yet.) a plasma came striking from the distance, almost striking Mars in the facial region, but he managed to deflect it with ease. Mars had a shocked expression, almost as if this was the first time he's been in close danger.

It's like when the best Call of Duty player in the world witnesses a killcam for the first time in his 14 year career. Staggering.

"Well, looks like you are as tough as you seem." a voice came from the distance. It was our boy Scarlex.

"Hey, there you are! Where's my Mountain Dew!?" Fitler demanded to know.

"Mountain who? Hello again, by th-" Scarlex couldn't even finish his sentence before being interrupted by Mars.

"You weak beings best tell me where your Pieces are, no one will be harmed if you do."

"We ain't telling you nothing, where's my Mountain Dew, you cheapo?!" Fitler went right back to demanding Scarlex the location of his Mountain Dew.

"I don't know what you're talking ab-"

Interrupting Scarlex again, a fireball came flying towards our heroes. They managed to roll out of the way because they know how to roll.

"Don't ignore me, you weaklings. Tell me where the Pieces ar-"

Fitler stopped Mars mid sentence again,

"CAN YOU SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR PIECES?"

Since Fitler was in Yggdrasil, he was able to harness Shu's power.

He crafted a wind tornado to wipe out Mars' pawn soldiers.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M IN A CRISIS HERE!? I'VE LOST MY MOUNTAIN DEW, STUPID"

Mars was astounded, being insulted by a human was all new to him. There was one thought that immediately came to him: "What in the name of celestial is a Mountain Dew?"

After witnessing his pawns get wiped out. He decided to step of his ship and head to towards are heroes.

Fitler and Scarlex looked at each other, while Njorör ordered them to fall back as Mars was planning on summoning his spawn soldiers—the same soldiers that Fitler and the others struggled with on Keplar-62f. Mars once more demanded the location of the Pieces, but to no avail. He raised his staff to unleash the horror that would come before Fitler's eyes. Njorör send his army to go ahead and put an end to the spawns—but they never did. The majority of the army fell to the spawns.

Their strength was overpowering, their height stood tall to all of Vanaheimr's army. They came marching towards the lines of Njorör. Scarlex fired his plasma pistols towards the enemy, but the plasmas simply dissolved through the thick skin. Fitler harnessing the power of Shu wouldn't do much as well, the wind tornado would simply too weak to even slight knock the spawn off balance. Furthermore, since the base Yggdrasil wasn'r exactly the most colourful environment, Shu's power was all he could muster up.

They were beginning to get backed into a corner—not an actual corner, it was metaphorical. The spawn was heading close and it looked like Mars was inches away from finding those Pieces...

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a bellowing cheer came from the skies of Yggdrasil, but it wasn't Ric Flair, however that is the Ric Flair nose.

An Asgardian single-piloted aircraft came charging onto the scene, shooting down all of the warspawns created by Mars.

"IMPOSSIBLE." exclaimed Mars.

The spawns were dying out like the dodo bird (I hope we see that bird again), to the shock of Mars, as those warspawns were capable of withstanding most non-Olympus attacks.

The person in the ship dropped some sort of device for ISIS Operative to pick up.

The ship cabin opened up.

"That stupid thunder dude wanting my energy? Ain't gonna happen"

Of course it was Lunar Lunatic. Njorör was elated but was concerned at the same time.

"That's an Asgardian war airship?" Njorör asked Lunar Lunatic.

"That's right! Stolen right from their fleet. I'm sure they won't miss it, and I'm sure they won't be coming to help."

"Figured as much. He was always only in it for his own protection."

Scarlex was confused, but he had no time to be confused because Mars was still standing.

"You destroyed my warspawns. " Mars commended Lunar Lunatic. "What sort of power is that? I'm almost sure Asgard's power wouldn't be able to even slightly damage them?"

Lunar Lunatic smirked.

"I have no idea, I just stole this. "

"I see. Now, where are the Pieces?" Mars went right back to the topic at hand.

"They are hidden and secured. You won't be getting your hands on them, I'm afraid" Njorör told Mars.

"Won't I?"

At that moment, Njorör quicker tapped into his foreseeable precognition and warning ISIS Operative to move quickly the side. A spear was crafted from pure matter and was aimed towards ISIS Operative.

"Commendable effort" Njorör said to Mars. "But I managed to see that coming a mile away."

Mars wasn't impressed.

Fitler and Scarlex nodded at each other, and they both looked towards Lunar Lunatic. It was time to strike.

Lunar Lunatic conjured 4 wormholes. Donec motioned to Njorör that it was best to go and check on the guards protecting the stones. Donec and Njorör left the scene.

Right then and there, Lunar Lunatic created more wormholes beneath the group's feet which would tranport them to the wormholes surrounding Mars. Jumping out of the wormholes, Scarlex was blasting out his plasma pistols,

It lead to Mars pimp slapping the shots away, but Fitler came from behind and craft makeshift hammerfists by use of air pressure manipulation. One punch would be lights out. He threw punches towards Mars. Mars grabbed his wrist and threw him right off. Lunar Lunatic would open another wormhole above Mars, allowing ISIS Operative to drop grenades into his wormhole to the wormhole above Mars. The grenades exploded as soon as they went through, which left Mars unfazed.

However Scarlex shot Mars in the leg with a well aimed shot, he was still standing. Fitler went for another punch drink combo, only for Mars to block of his strikes. Lunar Lunatic opened another wormhole behind Mars. Fitler pushed him inside, leading to Mars falling out of a wormhole (yeah, there's like 9 wormholes, I'm sorry) which was right where Scarlex was. Scarlex shot Mars in the face, his vision was obscured. Fitler cocked his fist, yelled out "OOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

And Superman Punched Mars down to ground. ISIS Operative revealed the package have to him by Lunar Lunatic: a cosmic RPG, it's power is a fraction of a supernova but can still wipe out a fairly powerful being.

ISIS Operative pointed the RPG at a downed Mars.

"I think it's time for you to go to your main boss, tell him he won't be getting those gems."

Mars, in pain, laughed.

"What makes you think he hasn't already got them, hmm?"

The group were dumbfounded.

"We already knew where the gems exact location are, they at a no-man's-land near Nifheimr, aren't they?"

Mars maniacally laughed while the group realised what this meant.

ISIS Operative filled with rage, yelled out his warcry and pulled the trigger of the cosmic RPG. Lunar Lunatic quickly summoned a quasar shield to protect the others, as ISIS Operative would've most likely killed them, other than himself.

ISIS Operative was sent flying but he was just fine, explosive immunity and all that jazz.

Amidst the smoke, it would have seemed as if that Mars has been defeated.

-FIRST VILLAIN DEFEATED, GAME OVER FOR THAT DUDE-

The group had no time to celebrate though, as they rushed towards the locations of the 2 Pieces.

-Literally 3 minutes later-

They reached the no-man's-land security site where the Pieces were guarded. Donec and Njorör were already there.

Njorör looked at the group.

"He has them all. We were too late"

Is the universe going to fall victim to Olympus's schemes after all?

\- Fast forward to Vanaheimr, about a day after the attack? Maybe an hour? I don't know. Some time has passed since the bad guy's possessed all of the Celestial Pieces-

"So... Now what? Did we lose?" Fitler asked the group. ISIS Operative shook his head, while tinkering with the device he's been building since they first went to Asgard.

"Well, it's clear those Asgard chumps won't be helping us." stated Lunar Lunatic. "That Odin really thought I was going to ditch my home in favour of his precious realms."

"Well, those realms are pretty precious. I mean one of them had giants! Ain't that awesome?" Fitler exclaimed. ISIS Operative put his thumbs up in agreement. Scarlex came on to their... campsite? I don't know. Passing on a message that was given to him by Njorör.

Njorör has travelled to Asgard in order to implore the rulers one more time to stop being big stinkin' doo-doo heads and just help us fight Jupiter's forces. Lunar Lunatic thought he'd just be wasting his time.

Paraphrasing: "He must protect his realms first, the rest of the universe can go down an asteroid compactor."

Lunar Lunatic was glad about one thing though.

"That 'god' wanting to borrow power from a mortal like me? Ain't as powerful as I thought."

Scarlex was befuddled. He wasn't at that get-together, you see.

"Why exactly did he want some of your power?"

"I dunno, something about protecting Earth and it's humans—to be honest, I didn't care. He's nearly as corrupt as Jupiter."

Fitler threw a small burst of tangible air towards Scarlex.

"What was that for?" Scarlex asked Fitler.

"You took my half full bottle of Mountain Dew?" Fitler replied.

"What? That green bottle? You want it back?"

"Is there still Dew in it?"

"No, there was an ingredient in there which can help wear the effects of telepathy off."

Fitler wondered to himself: "Sugar wears off telepathy? Diabetic people may have diabetes but they'll be immune to that mind-reading cheat. Good on 'em."

Before asking Scarlex if sugar was the ingredient that wears of telepathy.

"What? No." responded Scarlex.

Well. Nevermind. It wasn't sugar.

NO DEW BOMB I'M AFRAID. Looks like he'll need to take a trip to Earth for more of that Dew. :(

"Seriously, what the fridge are we doing? If this is just one of those recap 'episodes' then I'm not interested." said Lunar Lunatic.

"Did you just break the fourth wall?" asked Fitler.

"I broke something but it definitely wasn't a wall."

"Mars entire skeletal system?"

"Do those gods even have skeletal systems?" Scarlex jumped in.

"Well, they have a humanoid figure. So yes." answered Fitler.

In the background the hammer of ISIS Operative was pounding away. They were all worried about what would happen to the everything they know.

"Shouldn't we just go and stop them? It'll be way easier?" Fitler asked everyone.

"Eh. Njorör said it was best to stick on Vanaheimr until we get the A-OK" answered Scarlex.

Njorör arrived back on the scene, and a Vanaheimr military service-whatever-person (he's never going to be mentioned again) informs to meet with Njorör on the final confrontation of the enemy...

So Njorör arrived at the scene, along with the others.

Yada yada yada, they were now inside his palace.

The final frontier? I dunno, the final something. Invasion? Strike? They're going to Olympus to put an end to this, that's what's happening.

"Greetings, we haven't got much time; they have all the Pieces and are definitely putting the final pieces of their plan in place", Njorör was getting frantic, explaining in a panicking tone.

"You need to chill, we're gonna get them back." Fitler assured Njorör.

Lunar Lunatic, who is also on edge, added:

"We can't exactly charge in there, what we going to do?"

Njorör would pull up a diagram, displaying Olympus' landscape schematics. Bleh.

(This might get pretty lengthy)

"Since the beginning of your arrival, I have sent recon units surveying the entire Olympus premise. From the outskirts to all known landmarks, we'll go over it here."

The group understood as Njorör carried on.

"They've had security airships flying around the entire outskirts of Olympus."

"This has been known to go on since the beginning of the operation. They run on a nobody gets in, nobody gets out basis; unless you're one of the gods. "

"You know what'd be good for this? PowerPoint." Fitler added.

ISIS Operative nodded his head while the rest looked confused.

"Anyway..." Njorör continued. "We're not gonna be able to fly by them; so we can either go in all guns blazing or take a much more subtle approach."

"I like the sound of that guns blazing approach!" Fitler imputed.

"For the love of Space Devil, let's not, please? I'm getting kinda sick of this all bang bang, kill kill shenanigans." Lunar Lunatic replied.

Njorör explained the subtle approach in more detail.

"One or two of you would cause some sort of disruption, luring the security to one side of the planetary body, allowing another squad to flying in hopefully without any notice. "

Fitler was happy with the start of the subtle approach, but had to ask about 2 things:

"Yeah, what would be disruptive enough to cause a massive lure to one side of the... Whatever Olympus is and what would we do when we're on...?"

"Large explosions, almost simulations a battle, would be the best case" Njorör answered the first question.

EXPLOSIONS. Could this be ISIS Operatives time?

Fitler looked at ISIS Operative and ISIS Operative nodded back. He had exactly what they needed.

"As for the second question, the ships you'd be flying will have a cloaking device."

"You should be able to fly all way to the base of Mount Olympus, where the gods are based—along with the Pieces. The process of their Amendment will be taking place in Vesta's palace, it's also where they've been storing the Pieces they've took."

"Jupiter not gonna be there?" Lunar Lunatic asked.

"Jupiter will be overseeing the process from his domain, guessing he expects this to go without a hitch. " Njorör answered. "The guard at Vesta's palace will be under tight security, overseeing the entire area."

"Now, this is the part where you'd have to use some of your ingenuity; you can attempt to find some sort of way to attract no attention towards, as you set foot into that palace, or you can choose to go on all guns blazing. "

"ALL GUNS BLAZING. THEY'RE GONNA BURN!" Fitler yelled out.

"Uhh, I'll let you guys figure out the subtle way, we'll pass out security footage of the area and a blueprint area drawn up by recon. Either way, the only rational way to go in is through the front door."

"And Jupiter?" asked Lunar Lunatic once again.

"So long as Jupiter doesn't see his plan going into fruition, he's not going to be a problem. He's too powerful you to fight on your own."

"Too powerful? I'll bring his world crashing down one way or another". Lunar Lunatic said.

"So, that's really it. You have all the schematics, just make sure you exit Olympus' as soon as you put a stop to their scheme." Njorör expressed to the group.

"You'd have Vanaheimr military also on this mission. If you can find any sort of extra firepower to make this easier, that would be ideal. I've already lost too many soldiers."

They looked at the data, it would be hard to break through Olympus's forces once they approach outside Vesta's palace. Before they were all let go, Njorör would make one more statement: "The assault begins in 3 days."

That little piece of information would mean that our heroes would have no time to be relaxing and chillaxing.

\- 3 days before the assault -

A few hours after their briefing, Fitler was sat down in the ship attempting to build a PC.

Scarlex, wondering why he would need to PC, asked Fitler about it.

"You realise you have an assault in 3 days, don't you have better things to do than sit around and build whatever?"

"Don't worry, dude. This will be key to once we land on Vape's palace." Fitler assured Scarlex.

"Vape? You mean Vesta"

" Yeah, I said that. "

Scarlex sighed and was about to walk out, before wondering about the whereabouts of the others.

"Lunar Lunatic and the others, they around or no?" he asked Fitler.

Fitler looked around and then shrugged. Clearly showing how long he's been cooped up building that PC.

"I think they went... Somewhere, I dunno. ISIS is probably building more explosives and Donec is doing future stuff"

"And Lunar?"

(Oh, "Lunar"? I think we're on a first name basis even though it's not a first name now)

"I dunno about him, I think I heard him say Asuka? Abstinence?"

"I think you head Asgard, you idiot" Scarlex insulted Fitler.

"Well, I was close." Fitler replied.

-So, like 37 minutes away in Asgard-

Lunar Lunatic was in Asgard, visiting Folkvangr to visit the Valkyries Fitler associated himself with. Geh.

He would search ar- oh let's get right to the point. He was looking for Eir and Relanta and of course they would be there because they're Valkyries and that's where they are based.

"So are you the Valkyries that Fitler uhhh, associated with?" Lunar approached a Valkyrie squad.

"Hmm, Fitler? Relenta is aware of a person of that nature. I'll take you to her if you want to speak with her."

They walked through onto a practice battleground where Valkyries would train for their battles. The random Valkyrie would call out to Relanta.

"There's someone here to see you."

Relenta would pause, and see that it was Lunar Lunatic, who awkwardly waved while smiling.

-SMILE AND WAVE, MY DUDE. SMILE AND WAVE, YOU SPACE LUNATIC.

So it's been a while since I last did this. The break was great and we've reached 100 pages— we're at the tail end of stopping these rapscallions— they will pay for their misdeeds.

DAY 2

So back at Vanaheimr, Fitler was still cooped up inside the ship doing... Something. Let's leave him alone for a sec. Meanwhile, ISIS Operative was going from merchant to merchant purchasing explosive power, he was looking to possess "the power of a supernova" but the merchants thought he was a lunatic.

(Not a Lunar, though) and through him out of his store. Donec was increasing the intensity of his powers, looking to be much more of a help during the battle against those rapscallions.

Scarlex walked in on Fitler who appear to have his PC setup.

"What the f-, what is this!?" he shocking yelled.

Fitler turned around and said: "IT'S METAL GEAR SOLID, well just Metal Gear, actually."

"Metal what?" Scarlex asked

"Gear." Fitler replied.

Scarlex scratched his head in confusion.

Fitler was playing the first Metal Gear game on his PC. Could this fit into the final assault? Probably, he's Fitler.

"Lunar Lunatic still hasn't arrived?" asked Scarlex.

"Who? Oh yeah." Fitler paused the game for a second. "I dunno, have you seen him, I've been stuck here since yesterday. I haven't eaten anything and I haven't seen the day light."

Scarlex was still befuddled, but it was clear that Lunar Lunatic hasn't been on Vanaheimr.

"You can come and watch me do some 2D stealth, if you wanna."

"No, I'm good. I'm going to go and check out what the others are doing. Enjoy doing... Whatever this is."

Scarlex walked out of the ship, leaving Fitler to do... Whatever he's doing right now.

-Meanwhile on Asgard-

"OHH MAN! It's been like 3 weeks, that was some long break since we last saw each other."

Relenta stared at Lunar Lunatic; "What in the world are you talking about? It was less than 13 hours ago since you came here."

"Oh, that's a shame, you can't look beyond the numbers as well."

"Since the last unauthorized mission, I don't think Frejya would be content with the decision of me allowing more Valkyries have a chance of dying."

"What? Because 'it isn't your fight' as your idiotic ruler says? You guys gonna run away and let those goons wipe out the current universe, and he tried to get me in on his escape."

"I don't agree with it, too. I want to protect the rest of the universe as much as you guys do."

"Then go against the machine and come fight with us!"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'd face a huge reprimanding if I so happened." Relanta explained. "Might even probably getting removed from the Valkyries, might even be banished from Asgard".

"Well, that's a shame. This place is so demanding, I'd rather spend my days on Triton than here— and that place is almost abandoned!"

Lunar Lunatic was planning on heading back to his ship.

Relenta added onto her statement.

"Best exit this realm while you can, you're lucky that nobody has caught you here yet."

Anybody know the wrestler Rigour Mortis? Gah, nevermind.

"Caught me?" Lunar Lunatic thought out loud. "Did the big guy send out a search party to look for me? Jeeeeeez."

"He's really persistent on completing this process, aiming to protect all of the realms including Earth"

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not doing it. I'll stop them myself"

Lunar Lunatic went back into the ship.

"If you ever plan on going against the machine, we'll be waiting on the battlefield."

Lunar Lunatic flew out of the relam as Relanta watched on. For tomorrow is the last day of their possible... Uhhh. Hang on, lemme rephrase. Tomorrow will be the eye of the storm, except this storm was a barrage of... Something. Yeah.

-DAY 3: RECKONING-

"WHAT THE F-, YOU'RE STILL ON THAT STUPID MACHINE!?"

"DON'T YELL AT ME, SCARLEX, I'VE JUST PLAYED THROUGH THE ENTIRE METAL GEAR SERIES UP TO SONS OF PEACEWALKER."

"WHAT!?"

Isn't it Sons of Lib- ah whatever.

"I am now tactically minded. Ready to take on whatever those gods throw at me. " Fitler exclaimed.

Scarlex was still confused. He has no idea about anything Fitler has been up to for the last 3 days. This dudes been playing the Metal Gear series for almost 55 hours straight. He's been eating cooked roadkill brought in by ISIS Operative and has been-

"What's going on here!?" Lunar Lunatic came busting out brought the door. Interrupting everything in the process.

"This dude's been playing on this device for about 45 hours or whatever." Scarlex told Lunar Lunatic.

"I once watched a video loop of 16 Canapies transmit themselves across the the opposite ends of the Whirlpool Galaxy for about 47 hours. That race are some natural magicians I tell you."

"Where did you go anyway?" Scarlex asked.

"Asgard. No reason before you ask. Turns out they was an active search for me so I bailed. "

Scarlex facepalmed at the decision of Lunar Lunatic going back to Asgard.

"This dude's been playing on this device for about 45 hours or whatever." Scarlex told Lunar Lunatic.

"I once watched a video loop of 16 Canapies transmit themselves across the the opposite ends of the Whirlpool Galaxy for about 47 hours. That race are some natural magicians I tell you."

"Where did you go anyway?" Scarlex asked.

"Asgard. No reason before you ask. Turns out they was an active search for me so I bailed. "

Scarlex facepalmed at the decision of Lunar Lunatic going back to Asgard.

ISIS Operative and Donec entered the room. ISIS Operative didn't manage to find what he was looking for. Sad times for him.

Fitler finally turned off his PC and flopped right to bed. He done till tomorrow.

"Well, I guess tomorrow is it. " Scarlex turned and said to everyone that wasn't asleep.

"Yeah... Yeah." Lunar Lunatic replied.

The end of the world was coming. Okay, the possible end of the world was coming. We're the lads up to the challenge?

-Attack-

They group was stood in a aircraft field outside Njorör's palace. Fleets of the Vanaheimr aircrafts were also ready to set off.

"You all ready?" Njorör asked everyone.

"Yeah, let's go!" Fitler yelled.

"Hold it." Njorör stopped Fitler. "I pray that you stop the destruction that has yet to happen. We've been fighting this for the longest time now. It ends now. I'll be backing you the whole way, bring that tyrant's operation down. Bring him down."

"Oh don't worry, we will." Lunar Lunatic replied.

They were locked, they were loaded. The airships were ready to take off and the Vanaheimr mothership took flight.

This is the end, time for Final Amendment to be brought down.

-TBC-


End file.
